Awakened By The Moonlight
by Hana no Shojo
Summary: In the new world of paradise, Tsume and Toboe find themselves leading different lives, their memories completely erased. Little do they know their feelings of the past are about to be reawakened. TsumeToboe
1. Chapter 1: Strangers

**Alright here it is my first story!! YAY!! Lol, I had this idea in my head shortly after I finished watching the Wolf's Rain series and I finally was able to put up the first chapter so without further delay here it is! Hope you like it I worked really hard!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, as much as I would love to I do not own Wolf's Rain! Please don't sue me! On the other hand, the characters and the storyline that I have created for the sake of this story are indeed mine.**

**Warning: This story contains strong language, violence, and yaoi! I'm telling you now in this warning! If you don't like yaoi or have never even heard of it PLEASE press that pretty little button called the back button and find something else! I'm sorry but I really didn't write this story for people giving me crap cuz they don't like yaoi!**

**Summary: In the new world of paradise, Tsume and Toboe find themselves leading different lives, their memories completely erased. Little do they know their feelings of the past are about to be reawakened. Tsume/Toboe**

* * *

**Awakened By The Moonlight**

**Chapter 1: Strangers**

"_Tsume! Tsume! Where are you? Tsume!"_

At the sound of his name, Tsume quickly awoke to find himself drenched in sweat, his head pounding.

"Damn it!" he screamed his voice echoing in the empty room. Sitting up, Tsume placed his head in his hands hoping the unbearable pain would go away.

When it only seemed to get worse, he got up slowly from his bed and made his way to the bathroom…or more like a room with a sink and a window whatever the hell happened to the toilet he didn't want to know. Tsume gazed down at the big hole where the toilet should have been and smirked. No he really didn't want to know. After all, this wasn't his real place just a sort of hideout from the cops until morning.

"Heh, they're so easy to fool…" Tsume stared at his reflection in the mirror the dark circles under his amber eyes overpowering the rest of his features. Slowly, he began to examine the rest of his body, which was in no greater state. His skin once tanned and beautiful had turned pale and sickly from his lack of sleep. His strong built chest under his gray undershirt as well as his legs merely transformed into weak limbs. His silver- white hair, unique haircut and style the only things setting him away from being completely unrecognizable.

"Damn it…." He growled suddenly reminded of his headache when a sharp sign of pain ran through his reflection. With great urgency, Tsume reached in the back pocket of his black leather pants pulling out a bottle. He then twisted of the top, tilted the bottle until two blue pills were in his hand and placed it back in his pocket. Turning on the sink, he quickly popped the two pills in his mouth and swallowed. Filling his hands with water, Tsume drank then shut the faucet off. He walked back to his bed and lied down his arms placed behind him supporting his head. Gazing at the moon, which could be seen through the window right by his bed, Tsume wondered like always why he had been having the same nightmare for over three months now. Tsume closed his eyes to recall the memory…he had been riding his motorcycle down a familiar street when all of a sudden he had felt this strange feeling that someone was whispering his name over and over again and every time he looked out towards the sky (at a red light of course he wasn't so stupid to look around when he was driving) he was in the wrong place.

Feeling his headache slowly dissipate, Tsume closed his eyes finally allowing sleep to claim him when there came a sudden knock at the door. Tsume sat up and stayed quiet his mind racing at the theory that it might have been the police. _Can't be the cops, they couldn't have followed me…_

"Hey Tsume open up!" Tsume concluding whom it was got up, made his way to the door, and opened it. Standing on the other side was a tall boy with black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeve shirt, ripped jeans, and had on a black leather jacket.

"What the hell do you want Holland?" Tsume growled only to be pushed aside as the boy let himself into the apartment. "I tell ya it's like trying to see the damn president!" "You don't know how many people I had to ask just to get your address." Holland sighed making himself comfortable on one of the ripped up couches. "What time is it?" Tsume asked watching as Holland glanced at his watch. "It's about three am." His expression the same. His anger rising Tsume barked out, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT THREE IN THE MORNING FOR!" Holland glared at him. "MAN, WHAT THE HELL'S UP YOUR ASS? YOU WERE ALREADY UP BY THE LOOKS OF IT!" Tsume only glared back realizing he was about to get in deeper trouble, Holland backed off. " Look sorry boss but this is really important, I just got this information about an hour ago from one of our reliable sources."

Tsume's attention was captured as he listened to the change of tone in his voice and the serious expression on his face. Sensing that he finally got his attention, Holland continued, "Do you remember that big heist we pulled off two weeks ago? The one with the big mansion and the high society family?" Tsume taking a moment to think answered, "You mean the one where security was the biggest bitch to get through? Holland nodded. "Yeah I remember why?" Holland took a moment, sighed and continued.

"Tsume…every single one of them, every man that came with us that night…. they're all dead." Holland looked up at Tsume noticing for the first time the shocked expression etched on his face. As soon as it was noticed however, Tsume quickly regained his composure slipping back on his cold mask. Facing away from Holland, he finally spoke.

"How did they find us?" Holland realizing he had just asked him a question answered, "Apparently one of our younger recruits got careless and got caught by the cops. Given the right persuasion from the family he sang like a damn canary and sold us all out. He showed the police where to find us and shortly after almost all of our gang were captured and executed by the very head of the family using them as if they were fucking target practice." Holland's hands gripped tighter to his jeans as his voice shook with anger.

"One by one they were all killed because of us Tsume and because of this…" He then pulled out something from the inside of his jacket that was wrapped in a black scarf. Holland gripped the scarf unwrapping it to reveal a tattered book. He then got up and proceeded to hand the book to Tsume. When Tsume turned it over his eyes widened at the title. "The Book of the Moon…" he whispered. Holland confused by the look on Tsume's face couldn't help but think aloud. "Have you seen it before Tsume?" "No, but I…" Suddenly grabbing his head Tsume staggered to the ground his face constricted with pain. Holland immediately rushed to his side panicking trying to figure out what he could do.

"Tsume what's wrong?!" Tsume feeling his headache only grow stronger growled at the pain before he fell forward slowly passing out onto the floor. Holland still panicking over the situation frantically checked his pulse breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a slow but steady rythm. Not thinking clearly at the moment, Holland tried to heave the heavy leader over his shoulder, which resulted in the two both collapsing on to the floor.

Holland finally calming down to think straight settled on dragging and rolling him onto the nearby sofa. "I'm damn lucky you're not awake otherwise I'd probably be dead for even touching you." He sat on the couch opposite of Tsume's and studied his face. Holland knew that whatever was wrong with Tsume wasn't good news. For as long as he knew him, Holland knew that Tsume never and I mean NEVER liked to show any sign of weakness, even while wounded. So for Tsume to collapse in front of him no less meant he must have been in excruciating pain. As Holland's mind raced, a low moan was heard as Tsume rolled over onto his back.

Holland snapping out of his thoughts, gazed down at Tsume's chest rising up and down slowly. Letting out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding, Holland walked over to where the book still lied sprawled out on the floor, picked it up, and quickly skimmed through it's pages.

Holland jumped when he suddenly heard Tsume stir in his sleep.

"Para…Paradise….". Completely confused by Tsume's sudden choice of words Holland realized something. Turning to the first page of the book his eyes locked on one word. "Paradise…" he read out loud. Taking his eyes off the page, he gazed back up at Tsume. After a few moments, Holland closed the book and lied back on the couch. "Damn...and I thought nothing interesting was gonna happen today." Holland smirked closing his eyes drifting off to a much needed state of sleep, leaving his thoughts to wither away until the morning.

* * *

Tsume awoke staring at the ceiling his mind completely separated from his body. He turned his head over to where Holland was snoring rather loudly. Suddenly remembering what happened the night before, he quickly got up and without a second thought, picked him up by the scruff of his shirt. Amazingly this still didn't wake the boy up for Holland's head rolled back and he continued to snore. Losing his patience, Tsume hit him on the head which was definitely enough to wake him up for in the next few moments Holland seemed to use every cuss word in the book. 

"WHAT THE HELL TSUME?!" Holland yelled after his very colorful speech, rubbing his head. Tsume smirking at his anger then remembered why he had woken him up in the first place.

"Holland, why the hell would some rich family be killing over that book?" Holland's face went blank for a moment then was flashed with anger once more. "YOU HAD TO WAKE ME UP SO VIOLENTLY FOR THAT!" With these words, Tsume only tightened his grip on Holland's shirt. "Quit your bitching and just answer the question," he barked. This just adding on to Holland's anger.

"I would if you would FUCKING PUT ME DOWN! ASSHOLE!" Tsume getting ready to kick his ass suddenly chose not to for the sake of his answer. Biting his tongue, Tsume lowered Holland to his feet. Brushing himself off, Holland picked up the book laying not too far from where they were standing. "It turns out, this ended up being some sort of heirloom passed down from generation to generation of the family." Holland paused to reach into his back pocket he pulled of a pack of cigarettes, took one out, and brought it to his lips. He began patting down his clothing apparently searching for something. Reaching around, Tsume grabbed his lighter and tossed it to Holland who caught it with his left hand.

"Thanks," Holland mumbled before lighting his cigarette and taking a deep drag. He breathed out a cloud of smoke and continued. "Hell we thought is was valuable so we stole the damn thing but apparently it's worth enough to get us all killed." Why the family thinks it's so important is beyond me. I mean it's a damn book! What's it got the secrets of life or youth or some shit like that?" Tsume stared at the book before turning away gazing at the window watching as the sun rose higher and higher into the afternoon. Holland then remembered something that had been bugging him in the back of his mind.

"Hey Tsume? When you were passed out you kept saying the word Paradise over and over again. Didn't you say you'd never seen the book before?" Tsume looked at him confused at what he was saying. "What the hell kind of question is that?" He suddenly growled after a few moments. "I've never seen that book before just like I told you so stop asking and get off my back!" Holland completely unmoved by this outburst continued.

"If you've never seen it before than why in the hell are you talking about Paradise or whatever the hell it's called when it's right here in this book?" Tsume couldn't think of an answer for his ears suddenly had picked up footsteps coming up the stairs… fast and he had a feeling they weren't coming for a visit. Tsume didn't know what the hell was going on he could hear the cops coming up the stairs and everything…wait the cops?! Tsume quickly grabbed his black leather jacket from on top of the couch put it on, zipped it up, and buckled it at the bottom. Seeing Tsume getting ready, Holland spoke unsure of what was going on.

"Tsume what are you…" and then he heard them, the shouts from the police coming up the stairs.

"Damn it looks like they found us." Holland quickly grabbed the book and put it in the inside of his jacket. He then turned to Tsume who was standing on the edge of the window. "We're going to have to jump." Holland stared wide-eyed at Tsume as if he had just said the most stupid thing in the whole entire world.

"You're joking right?" Tsume could hear the cops getting closer and closer until they were outside the door. "You got a better idea?" Hearing the cops shouting to bust open the door, Holland made his decision. "We die and I'm coming after you! I swear Tsume!" He screamed looking down at what he saw was his early grave. Feeling a bit impatient, Tsume grabbed Holland and jumped letting gravity take care of the rest. Tsume stared down at the concrete below, he didn't even know if this was going to work but it was better than being taken in by the cops. Tsume tried to think of any possible way they might come out of this alive but it didn't seem likely. _Holland is going to be pissed…_Tsume though bracing himself for the pain he was about to endure closing his eyes until….

Tsume felt himself land on his feet, his knees bent from the impact. "What the…." Tsume began but was interrupted by someone screaming his name above him. Realizing what little time he had left, Tsume quickly raised his arms and caught Holland. Placing him on the concrete floor, he then turned to look around.

_Looks like no one saw us that's good…_he turned back to Holland who was reaching all over his body to find any traces of damage. Finally concluding that all of his organs were in place Holland looked up at Tsume his face a pale white.

"We…..are…never… doing that EVER AGAIN!" Tsume finding no time for this stood up and began to run. Holland catching his breath got up and followed Tsume into the alley.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of running, Tsume finally stopped much to Holland's delight who felt like his lungs were going to explode. "Thank….God….I thought you would never stop…Holland managed to get out as he gasped for air breathing in deeply with each word. Tsume's amber eyes locked on to the rising full moon so deep in thought that he didn't even hear Holland. _What the hell is happening to me?_ His mind questioned._ First I can hear things even when they're not right in front of me and then when I jump out of a building I come out without a scratch? Heh…maybe I'm just getting really lucky…_

"Tsume! Hello, did you hear me?" Holland asked annoyed at the fact that Tsume wasn't even paying attention. "Shut up," Tsume barked his mind still full with his own problems. Suddenly something made his head turn back towards the direction of the rising moon. He could hear a voice, a soft voice whispering his name over and over again. Tsume gasped as the realization hit him. It was the voice from his dream! Just like his dream but…gentle. Holland about to add a fuck you to Tsume's comment was shocked to find that his leader actually had a peaceful look on his face. A look that in all his years of knowing him he had never seen before. Then something amazing happened, something he had never imagined would ever happen in his lifetime…

Tsume was _smiling._ Holland looked around and blinked about a dozen times, it wasn't the end of the world and he definitely wasn't seeing things. "Tsume..", he managed to say before Tsume turned back to him his cold and familiar expression back on his face. "You don't hear it?" Holland confused at Tsume's question only shook his head. He was about to say something only to watch Tsume run towards the moon disappearing into the darkness. Realizing what just happened, Holland stood up and ran after him. "Hey Tsume!" he bellowed, trying to make his way through the back alleys which were no damn picnic. He couldn't even see Tsume anymore, which was not good, but no matter how fast he seemed to be going the tall leader never came into view. Calling it quits after running into what seemed like the tenth trashcan, Holland stopped to catch his breath. "Damn it Tsume…what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Tsume had no idea where he was going only that every time he took a step further the voice would grow louder and louder. He didn't even know where his feet were taking him but there was a feeling deep in his chest that he was going the right way. Something was drawing him in and like a mad man he was following it. Guided by the voice and this strange feeling, Tsume kept on running his heart beating faster and faster. Finally turning a corner the voice stopped, feeling his destination reached, Tsume looked up and froze. 

There resting on a wall with his hands behind his head was a boy about the age of sixteen or seventeen Tsume guessed. His eyes were closed as if he were deep in thought. He wore a reddish zipped up jacket, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms; his hair shoulder length and auburn colored. The boy also had on green army cargo pants, which were tucked at the bottom into his black military style boots. Tsume's attention was then drawn to the four silver bracelets worn around his right arm that glimmered in the moonlight.

The boy then opened his eyes to reveal big light brown orbs, which gazed up at the full moon. No matter how hard he tried, Tsume could not stop staring at the boy, a feeling washing over him he couldn't quite explain. Taking a step forward, Tsume was pulled from his trance when he felt glass crush underneath his left boot.

The boy startled by the sudden noise turned directly towards Tsume, his eyes widening when they fell upon him. As if time had stopped , the two stared at each other, both of them looking deep into the very soul of the other. Breaking the trance, Tsume took two steps forward his mind telling him not to but his heart telling him otherwise. The boy didn't move but began to tremble as Tsume drew closer and closer towards him. Tsume was so closed to the boy, he could hear and feel his breathing, which had quickened as Tsume raised his hand up reaching cautiously for the boys face. There was something about those eyes…. that drew him in as the moonlight lit up the boys face…he knew he had seen those eyes before but…

His heart beating faster and faster Tsume gently touched the boys face earning an unexpected gasp from the smaller figure in front of him. Realizing what he had done, Tsume withdrew his hand as if it were burned. Their eyes meeting for the briefest moment speaking far more than any words. Suddenly a pain unlike any other he had ever felt before had entered Tsume's mind.

Trying to keep his body from collapsing, Tsume reached into his back pocket for the bottle when a sudden scream entered his senses; gazing down he was shocked to see the boy on the floor, his head in his hands, screaming from some unseen pain. _Is he feeling the same thing I'm feeling? _Tsume questioned his thoughts interrupted when the pain seemed to double. Staggering to the ground, Tsume tried once again to reach for the bottle only to find his back pocket empty. "Damn it! It must have fallen out!" Tsume growled feeling his luck being torn away from him.

"Hey, I hear something! Lieutenant over here!"

Now this was just fantastic! The cop's were right on his ass and they were sure to find him if he didn't do something about the boy's screaming. "Kid, shut up!" Tsume warned his own anger at the pain getting the best of him. Tsume brought the boy to his feet yelling over and over for him to be quiet but it wasn't working. Tsume could hear the cops getting closer and closer as he began to panic. He had to do something and do it fast.

Taking the boys face in his hands, Tsume quickly pressed his lips against the boys in a desperate attempt to silence him. The boy stopped, his screams being muffled by Tsume's mouth before he stared at the taller figure in front of him with wide golden brown orbs. He could feel the boy stop shaking against him as his eyelids slowly drooped lower and lower.

Tsume's mind seemed to turn blank when he felt the boy's soft lips pressed against his; he was even more shocked when the boy slowly closed his eyes as if he was letting himself be taken into the pleasure of the kiss. Tsume, expelling all resolution inside of him placed his arms gently around the boy's waist bringing him closer and closer against his body.

He froze when he felt two soft hands slowly wrap around his neck bringing their contact even closer. Those lips they just felt so…perfect. Tsume couldn't think of another word that could describe them. They stood there in each other's embrace for what seemed like eternity. Behind the darkness of his closed eyes, Tsume could see images or more like memories but nothing that he had ever remembered before. Though the people in them he couldn't make out, he heard voices speaking to him as if he were actually there. Familiar words were spoken that Tsume couldn't help but remember. Then what sounded like his voice cried out something…a name.

Tsume's eyes suddenly opened wide suddenly realizing that he and the boy were still kissing. As they finally broke apart for air, Tsume was confused to find something deep inside of him growling at the absence of those soft lips. Completely pushing this thought to the back of his mind, Tsume turned his attention back to the boy. He was still breathing deeply, a scarlet blush still tainting his cheeks, Tsume tried to pay attention to something else besides how cute the boy looked at that moment. As their eyes slowly met once more, Tsume realized something he hadn't before. The pain…the unbearable pain they had both faced just moments before… was completely gone.

Tsume then felt the name repeat itself over and over again when he looked into those eyes…those strange yet familiar light brown eyes. "Toboe…", he whispered watching as the boy reacted, his eyes widening at the name. Tsume felt himself piece two and two together and he knew he was right. It felt right. This boy… was Toboe. How he knew that he wasn't sure but…his thoughts then froze when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Tsume? Tsume is that you? Thank God!" Holland ran towards Tsume talking at around a hundred miles a minute before realizing that Tsume wasn't the only on there. "Who's the kid?" Holland suddenly asked turning towards Tsume. The boy seemed to gain back all his senses for he growled back at Holland, "I'm not a kid!" Holland completely ignoring him turned back to Tsume only to be rewarded with a "if you say a word I'll kill you" look.

Sensing that it was the best answer he was going to get, Holland continued. "Tsume…we don't have time for _this…_" he paused to emphasize on the word. "The cops are right behind me so unless you wanna get caught I suggest we move now!" Tsume turned back towards the boy, his brown eyes gazing back betraying what he knew was sadness. Holland quickly ran passed him tapping him on his shoulder to tell him it was time to go. Tsume took one last look at the boy before stepping out of what felt like their own world they had created, and ran after Holland. The boy only stood where Tsume had left him his voice echoing in the empty alleyway as he finally spoke.

"Tsume?" he whispered his heart already aching at the loss of someone he didn't even know but…his eyes glanced back to the place where the moonlight did not shine, the place where Tsume had disappeared into the veil of night.

* * *

**Yay! I'm so happy that the first chapter is done! I would be more excited but it's like 4:00 in the morning! Gahh! Now I know how Tsume felt! Lol thank you for taking your time to read my story I really appreciate it! Review and tell me what you think! Love you all! See ya I'm going to bed! lol**

**Until we meet again, **

**-Hana no Shojo**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fear In Us All

**Sorry guys! I know it's been two weeks since I put up the first chapter! Thank you all so much for your response! Whooo!!! It makes me wanna dance lol! So, what's my apology for taking so long? A longer chapter that's what! I've got my tea and my reviews so I'm good till the cows come home! Alright, here it is enjoy! Hope you like it!**

**Special shoutout to: Alchemyotaku4ever, Michiru's Mirror, foxy-comic-death, and Animehunter08 for you guys are my lovely first reviewers! Also to everyone who read, favorited, or alerted my story thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, as much as I would love to I do not own Wolf's Rain! Please don't sue me!**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, violence, and yaoi! I'm telling you now in this warning! If you don't like yaoi or have never heard of it PLEASE press that pretty little button called the back button and find something else! I'm sorry but I really didn't write this story for people giving me crap cuz they don't like yaoi!**

* * *

**Awakened By The Moonlight**

**Chapter 2: The Fear In Us All**

The young boy in the alleyway felt his knees buckle under the pressure as he fell to the ground. "W-What just happened?" Toboe whispered to himself as he gazed out to where Tsume had stood next to him his heart still pounding fast from the encounter. Toboe finally feeling his strength come back to him, slowly got up his hands still shaking. He took a step forward and realizing that it was okay, ran out of the alleyway his mind filled with confusion.

Why did the name Tsume sound so familiar to him? Why had that happened to him in the first place? _How _could this have happened? Maybe this was just a dream just like all the other strange ones he had been having and soon he would wake up. Feeling himself deny that it was, he kept on running towards the moon, as if it was a guide to the answers he so desperately needed.

* * *

Toboe was not having a good day. In fact, it was actually pretty terrible. It had all begun the moment he woke up, his eyes and body tired from having had no sleep from the night before. _Last night…_he suddenly remembered bringing his fingers to his lips. "Tsume…" he whispered aloud noticing the jump of his heart when just the name was said. He tried to shake himself of the memory, sighing when he realized it was impossible, he gazed out through the open window of the classroom. "Toboe? Are you daydreaming again?" 

Toboe quickly turned to where the voice was heard to a girl dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans standing right in front of him, her hands on her hips. "Hey…Blue I was just…umm…admiring the weather! It's such a nice day today." He blurted out laughing nervously. Blue only looked at him and frowned. "Don't lie Toboe. You were never any good at it."

Toboe sighed deeply. _She's right._ "Alright Toboe what's going on with you? "You show up to school late, in a very tasteful manner if I do say so myself." She smiled remembering how he had busted through the doors of their classroom his shirt buttoned halfway up, his hair sticking up at all possible ends. "I just slept in… that's all."He answered quickly not really wanting to remember that morning.

"Let me finish." Blue continued trying to get her point across. "You haven't stopped staring out that window since you got here, usually you're all happy and talkative but today you're just…quiet." "You look like something is really bothering you." Toboe only avoided eye contact trying to figure out what to do.

_Should I tell her about what happened last night?_ Before he even had a chance to answer, Blue sighed, shaking her head. "Forget it, you'll tell me when you tell me." Toboe breathed out with relief as he watched Blue walk over to the seat right next to him and sit down. "So you coming over to work for Pop's today?" Toboe finally turned away from the window smiling big at her. "Yeah, can't wait." Blue only looked at him with confusion but decided not to say anything at least not out loud. _He's never been that excited about work before. _Little did she know that Toboe was smiling for a whole different reason. _Maybe…I'll see Tsume again like I did yesterday. _He thought to himself a smile still on his face.

Blue smirked but decided it was time to change the subject. "By the way, how's Granny doing?" At this, Toboe's big smile became much smaller. "She's doing okay…but she's been coughing a lot lately…" Toboe only looked down at his desk his face hidden by his hair. "She hides it from me but I can tell…" Toboe whispered gazing up at Blue his eyes filled with what Blue recognized was deep concern. "Toboe…" Blue answered back the tone of her voice making Toboe realize that the conversation had turned too serious. "Don't worry about me Blue, I'm fine just a little tired that's all."

Blue was about to reply back or she was if the bell hadn't rung at that exact moment. She listened as all the students quickly got up and ran out of the classroom excited at the fact that it was the end of the school year. Getting up from her seat, Blue outstretched a hand to Toboe, which he took as Blue helped him get up from his own desk. He thanked her then slowly walked off towards the door leaving Blue to walk behind him. _Something's wrong…_she thought gazing down at her friend beside her, her height over exceeding him by a little.

After a few moments of silence, Blue spoke out. "Well at least the summer's here so you can watch over Granny." Toboe stopped in his tracks turning to face Blue, a look of complete confusion on his face. "What are you talking about Blue?" Stopping Blue turned to him as she continued casually. "You know how it's the last day and all I…," She never got to finish for Toboe stood in front of her, his golden light brown eyes the biggest she had ever seen and his mouth wide open in shock. "IT'S THE LAST DAY!?!?!?!" He screamed out scaring everyone in the hallway as they turned to stare at both of them. Realizing that he really wasn't joking, Blue breathed out a deep sigh. _Oh yeah, something's DEFINITELY wrong…_

* * *

Toboe walked on through the sidewalk, his mind so full with his own thoughts it was going to explode. He passed through tall buildings and other architect until he turned the corner finally reaching a small apartment complex. Slowly, he climbed up the stairway finally stopping when he reached a door marked with a badly painted on number four. Toboe reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a small golden key. Placing it securely in the door lock, he turned it, opened the door, and stepped inside. Toboe took a look around the apartment's small living room noticing that he was alone. 

"Grandma, I'm home!" There was no reply. "Grandma?" Toboe called worry seeping in to his voice. Something wasn't right, she would always be in the living room when he'd come home to greet him or at least be somewhere where he could see her. _Could something have happened to her?_ Toboe, not even stopping to think twice about it, began searching through the apartment calling her name. He searched through the tiled room of the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. He continued to her room, finding it empty, he closed the door hoping and praying that she was alright. "Grandma…" he whispered. Toboe suddenly jumped when her heard a noise coming from the door to the left…his room. He turned toward the door cautiously grabbing the doorknob and slowly opened it.

Toboe let out a sigh of relief as his eyes fell upon an old frail woman lying on his bed her chest rising slowly up and down. _Calm down Toboe, she's just asleep. _He backed away leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Glancing up at the clock that hung in the hallway, he gasped realizing he was already late for work. "Aww, man.." He forgot that he had only dropped by to change his clothes quickly and to check on Granny. Deciding that he didn't want to wake her up, Toboe rushed to the front door opening it then locking and closing it behind him. "Pop's gonna be so mad!" He gasped out between breaths as he ran, almost colliding into five people repeating his apologies and quickening his pace with every step he took.

* * *

Blue gazed out towards the empty road leading to her house. Finally giving up on who she was looking for, she turned about to go inside when she suddenly heard a small voice calling her name from behind her. 

"Blue!" Realizing who it was, she quickly turned around to face Toboe who had his hands on his knees breathing in deeply. "I-I'm so-sorry Blue… I lost track of time." Blue accepted his apology but then frowned as she remembered that he was in big trouble.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." Blue whispered rushing Toboe to the outside patio where a man was sitting in a chair. He gazed at the man cringing when he found that he REALLY looked pissed off. "Pops, he's here." Blue's facial expression remained the same as the man slowly got up from his chair a bottle of Vodka swinging from his left hand as he made his way towards Toboe who had started to shake out of fear. "What did I tell you about being late, boy?" he bellowed his voice filled with anger. Toboe froze but answered back as Blue nudged him with encouragement. "I'm-I'm sorry Pops…" his voice no more than a whisper.

"I told you….DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Toboe realizing his mistake covered his mouth with both of his hands. Taking a moment to calm down after Blue had given him an angry look, Pops sighed irately and continued. "Just don't do it again you hear me boy? The others might quit if they think I'm letting you slack off." He turned walking away (more like swaying) into the house but stopped and turned around. "And while you're there Blue, grab me another bottle of Vodka would ya?" He held up the bottle and shook it. "This one's almost empty." Toboe felt confused when he noticed that the bottle was half full but watched as Blue only smirked. "Sure Pops." She then turned to Toboe and smiled.

"You're lucky you caught him while he was drunk." She whispered running back inside the house, Toboe at her heels. Blue grabbed her red scarf from the table, tied it around her neck, and then finally walked out of the house. "Come one Toboe! We're already late as it is!" she yelled as she began to run onto the sidewalk Toboe not far behind.

After a few moments, they reached a small bar, the sign reading Blue Moon as it swung back and forth in the wind. Blue reached out and pulled open the door as they both entered the bar. The place had the nature of a simple and quiet place. There were only a couple of tables and booths scattered across the medium-sized room. Each one had a small blue lamp placed at the center illuminating the table as well as a part of the black colored ceiling with blue light. Making it appear as if they were outside, the beautiful stars hovering above them.

Then there was the main bar with chairs settled from the beginning to the end of the long table, a radio placed at the end playing soft jazz music. Toboe rushed behind Blue as they made their way through the all around quiet place. Sure it was quiet but business was surprisingly really good, believe it or not, a lot of people actually liked the idea of drinking in peace.

"Okay Toboe, why don't you start with the main bar today and I'll work on the tables. Toboe turned to Blue who was standing directly in front of him, a smile on her face, waiting for his answer. "Oh sure Blue." Content with his answer, she slowly made her way to the tables picking up empty glasses occasionally shaking those who had fallen asleep drunk, their hands still grasping tightly to their most prized possessions.

Toboe turned his attention back to look over the room, a smile creeping over his face. He always loved the look of the bar ever since he had first seen it shortly after he and Granny had moved to Freeze City. He remembered how much everything including himself had changed over the months. At first he had been scared to death of moving, having only been close to his grandma for she was the one who had taken care of him his whole life. He didn't even know who his parents were or looked like having not a single memory of either of them.

Toboe smiled as the memory of when he first met Blue crossed his mind. He had just started school shortly after him and Granny had finally got settled into their apartment. He had hated that day. Everyone had been picking on him because he was the new kid, no one even bothering to ask him his name. He remembered walking out of the school building and being circled by a group of tall menacing looking boys their faces covered with evil smirks. Toboe froze as the biggest of them all raised his fist getting ready to punch him when all of sudden a sweet but intimidating voice rang from behind him.

"Six against one? Wow, you guy's are really nothing but a bunch of cowards." Toboe turned to see a young girl standing beyond the circle of attackers gasping when he noticed her brilliant blue eyes. "What did you say?" the boy who had almost punched Toboe replied stupidly as he walked past his former prey towards Blue. The girl didn't back down but only smirked. "Fine, I'll say it slower. You…guys…are…nothing…but a bunch of cowards."

The leader gritted his teeth as he suddenly lunged for her. Blue easily dodging it stepped to her left, turned, and kicked him right across the face sending him flying through the air until he finally crashed in to the wall right beside them. The others, who were standing around Blue, gaped at her as she turned to face the rest of them.

Toboe looked on in amazement as they all screamed, turned tail, and ran not even bothering to check on their so-called leader. Blue looked at them until they all disappeared, then turned to face Toboe. "You can't let them bully you like that." Toboe only looked down intimidated by her. "Thanks…" For helping me with those guys…" he whispered keeping his head down the entire time.

"C'mon now, hold your head up high when you're talking to someone otherwise they won't know what the heck you're saying." Toboe trying to fix his obvious problem quickly looked up at her a little nervously. At this Blue only laughed making Toboe jump at the sudden noise, his gaze locked on her. Blue sighed heavily. "Don't be so scared all the time ummm…."

"Toboe," he answered finally feeling a little bit comfortable with Blue after witnessing her kick some big guy's ass. "Toboe huh? Interesting name, mine's Blue." "Blue?" Toboe questioned, a strange look on his face. "What's wrong with Blue?" she replied, her voice laced with a little bit of anger. "N-nothing!" Toboe responded rather quickly. "Actually, I was going to say that it's a beautiful name." Blue only looked at him as a smile spread across her face. "I like you kid tell you what, you stop being so scared all the time and I'll show you a thing or two about protecting yourself."

Toboe suddenly feeling courageous looked her right in the eye. "Hey, I'm not a kid!" Blue only stood there for a moment then began to laugh. "Good, but joking aside how old are you?" "Me? Oh umm…I just turned seventeen a couple weeks ago." Blue walked over to him and ruffled his hair. " Too bad I'm eighteen so to me you're still a kid." She ran past him laughing as Toboe followed her a look of anger on his face.

* * *

Toboe smiled as his attention was brought back from the memory. "Toboe!" He jumped as he heard Blue drag him out of his thoughts. "You've been wiping that same spot for hours! Don't forget if you keep daydreaming we're gonna get fired!" Blue finished as she turned her attention back to the man who had just finished his drink. That's right…Blue went through hell to get him this job. When her very intimidating father Quent (or better known as Pops) had opened the bar having named it after Blue, she had begged him to give Toboe a job with her. 

After many rejections and frightening fights with Blue, Quent finally agreed on having an interview with Toboe. He remembered that day had been one of the most terrifying days of his life. He was already frightened at the fact that he was meeting Blue's father for the first time (having heard stories about him from their teachers, terror in their voices as they described his personality)

Now he was supposed to impress him?! Toboe sighed. Why did he have to like Blue's job so much? Of course it had been her who kept telling him what a great job it was. When he had questioned her about it, Blue automatically had the idea to get him the job. His thoughts were interrupted as Quent finally entered the room his expression irritated and annoyed. "Blue, I thought you said this kid was a guy!" Blue only held in her laughter as Toboe looked in complete embarrassment.

_He thinks I'm a…_"I'M NOT A GIRL!!!" he screamed out. Quent only smirked while he got a better look at him. "I'll be damned, you are a guy after all." He chuckled as Toboe only looked at him his face filled with rage. "Let's just get this over with." Quent continued as he studied Toboe's face. "Do you drink?"

Toboe only gazed back with confusion. Did he…_drink?_ "No…," Toboe replied. Quent studied him for a few more moments before turning around slowly and walking away. Before he exited the room, he stopped his back still turned from both Blue and Toboe.

"Just don't be late, got it?" Toboe looked on in bewilderment as Quent walked out of the room. Blue turned to Toboe and, noticing his face, broke the silence. "Good job Toboe!" She only smirked as her shaken friend looked at her with even more confusion. "Oh, don't worry Toboe that's the only question he asks. You see, Pops can't live without his alcohol so surely he doesn't want to hire anyone who would have the opportunity to indulge themselves if they were a drinker." Toboe finally feeling the mystery solved, couldn't help but feel a little excited at his somewhat easy achievement.

* * *

"Toboe! Now you're doing the same thing to the other side!" Blue shouted, her hands on her hips, one of them clutching a dishcloth. Toboe felt himself blush deeply out of embarrassment at the fact that she had caught him not once but twice. "Sorry Blue!" he responded, his hands behind his head as he laughed nervously. "It won't happen again!" He then moved to another spot and began wiping it down, keeping eye contact with Blue to make sure she saw him not daydreaming. He smiled when she only rolled her eyes as she turned to finish cleaning one of the last tables. Well, ever since then, Blue had grown to become like a big sister to him. She would always do her best to protect him just like the day they had met. Toboe had been a complete stranger and she had saved him. _A stranger…_

Toboe's mind suddenly raced with thoughts of Tsume, his heart beating faster and faster as his cheeks flushed a deep red. How could one person get him so flustered after just _thinking _about him? No…Toboe knew why. It was because it had felt so heavenly when Tsume had pressed his lips against his. His first kiss had been so….and that's when it hit him. Toboe groaned.

HE HAD HIS FIRST KISS WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER!!! Someone he had just met! He felt his knees begin to buckle as the realization hit him. The thing was…he had actually really REALLY enjoyed it. Toboe sat down for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. It wasn't even bad that Tsume was a guy because truth be told he was in fact gay. He had known ever since Blue had tried to set him up with a very attractive girl from their class. After feeling nothing for her at all even after she had tried to kiss him (which he had pushed her away) Toboe realized that he wasn't interested in girls.

When he finally told Blue about it, she had only laughed. "I knew it all along Toboe." As for Granny, she had stayed quiet for about a minute, before smiling up at him. "Love has no boundaries Toboe, always remember that…" He'd never forget those words. Toboe thought of Tsume once again gasping as something in his head clicked. _He knew my name. How did he…_the image of Tsume whispering his name replayed in his mind. It had happened after the headache. What exactly _was_ that about? Toboe blushed as he remembered Tsume's soothing hand on his face; his eyes soft…almost loving. Then he had drawn back with uncertainty. The pain…the excruciating pain had come right after that.

Toboe only remembered falling to the ground screaming, his head feeling like it was going to split in two. Tsume had picked him up yelling at him to be quiet and then he had...kissed him. Toboe's face turned even more red. He didn't even recall what he had been thinking at that moment.

Oh yeah he did…because he had leaned into the kiss. Those lips…they just felt so perfect. Then Tsume had gently placed his strong arms around his waist in which Toboe a little cautiously put his arms around his neck. It was just so…he couldn't even explain it. The only thing he knew was that he never wanted it to end. As they broke apart, Toboe had felt himself blushing uncontrollably and he could have sworn that Tsume had _growled. _

Then Tsume's friend had come and told him something about not having time and had called him a kid (much to his aggravation) and then Tsume had looked at him but… really looked at him. Toboe knew then that Tsume had seen the sadness in his own eyes for Toboe saw the same thing in his amber eyes only not as clearly like there was a barrier holding back all of his emotions. Then.. he had left him and disappeared from his life as quickly as he came. Toboe sighed deeply.

What if Tsume had just been joking? What if he was just some lonely guy who only wanted a little bit of action and when it was given to him he'd disappear like that? _No…._Toboe's inner voice reassured him. _You saw the look in his eyes… you know in your heart he's not like that. _What was he saying? The problem was the fact that he _didn't _know him. Suddenly a dishcloth came flying through the air landing right on his face with a loud SMACK! "Not gonna happen again my ass!" Blue bellowed walking towards him, snatching the dishcloth from his face.

Toboe gazed up at Blue, her arched eyebrows and fierce eyes meaning one thing…she was pissed. "That's three times Toboe! That's it!" She pulled up a chair right next him, sat down, and crossed her arms and legs before continuing. " Something's wrong and you're gonna tell me what it is right now whether you like it or not!" Toboe took a minute, trying to figure out what to do.

Finally concluding that it was hopeless not to tell her he opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Blue. "You met someone, didn't you?" Toboe quickly turned to her his golden brown eyes as wide as saucers. "How did you..," he began. "A girl knows these things plus it was probably the fact that you're blushing like crazy that gave it away." Toboe mentally kicked himself in the face. He _had_ to get better at hiding his emotions. "So…" Blue continued. "Who's the guy?" Toboe hesitated for a moment. _Should I tell her everything? _

Blue watched him think hard about something before he finally took a deep breath and began his story about what had happened with Tsume though he left out his name. When he was finished, Blue stared at him, her mouth slightly open. "So, let me get this straight…you were walking home from work yesterday night and all of a sudden this guy comes out of nowhere, touches you, then you both get this big gigantic headache from I don't know the air or something, and then he just kisses you?!"

Toboe swallowed hard. It did sound pretty unbelievable when she put it all together like that but he looked at her and nodded. Blue took a moment to think, her eyes glancing out the window as the sun had begun to set. Finally sighing, she turned her attention back to towards Toboe. "Well, I've heard some pretty crazy first kiss stories but I think yours takes the cake." Toboe only stared at her in disbelief. "You mean…you believe me?"

Blue only smiled. "Of course I do because I can tell for a fact you're not lying. Toboe looked at her as she continued. "Like I said before Toboe, you're really bad at lying." Her attention was drawn to the door as a couple suddenly walked in. "Hold on just a second…"Blue replied as she got up and walked over to the table that they were seated.

Once they placed their orders, Blue returned a grin on her face. "Two small glasses of Vodka." Toboe then grabbed the glasses, filled them up, and proceeded to hand one to Blue. He was about to hand the other one to her only to be paralyzed with her interrogating stare. "So, what's his name?" she suddenly whispered, a smirk plastered on her face. Toboe finally deciding it was okay to tell her, did just that, he told her. "Tsume…what happened next, Toboe didn't expect at all. For she stood there, her eyes widened with what he never expected to see from her…fear.

"Tsume!?!" she whispered harshly to Toboe. "_Tsume _Tsume?" Toboe had no idea where she was going with this. "Yeah, why do you know him?" Blue suddenly gazed back at him more serious than he had ever seen from her before. "If it's the Tsume I know than Toboe I think _everybody _knows him." "What are you tal…Toboe started but was cut off as the radio ran a news update.

Blue quickly grabbed the dial and turned up the volume as the woman broadcaster began to speak. "_Today's top story...the search continues for the thieves who broke into a mansion two weeks ago. Although the police don't have any recent leads, many believe it to be the work of the notorious Tsume, the leader of one of the most famous gangs in Freeze City."_ Toboe felt himself going to collapse. _No, it can't be true it just…_and then he remembered. _Tsume's friend had said something about the cops being right behind him! _Then that meant that…. A CRIMINAL HAD CLAIMED HIS FIRST KISS!!! Toboe felt light-headed but then couldn't help remembering the feeling of Tsume's lips against his….his sweet gentle touch…and those beautiful familiar amber eyes that had looked at him so lovingly.

Did all that really belong to a criminal? Toboe's thoughts were interrupted as the woman on the radio used Tsume's name once more. _"As of now Tsume's whereabouts as well as his appearance are unknown. His latest attack a robbery in which many valuables were taken from the home of the aristocratic Darcia family…" _Toboe froze his whole entire body shaking as the glass slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor with a loud crash. Blue quickly turned to Toboe her eyes widening as she realized he was shaking uncontrollably, "Toboe, what's wrong?" "D-Darcia…." Toboe whispered, his mind tormenting him with panic and fear. His hands suddenly grabbed his head as he screamed out his excruciating pain causing everyone to quickly stare at him.

Darkness enveloped Toboe's mind as he stared out into oblivion. Two eyes swiftly illuminated through the dark, one a deep blue, the other, an eerie golden. Those eyes gazed at Toboe making him paralyzed with pure unmistakable fear. Toboe heard Tsume call out his name in the shadows and then….silence before the clear sound of a gunshot broke the spell. "TSUME!!!" Toboe screamed before falling backwards passed out as he hit the ground. The sound of the gunshot still echoing in his mind.

* * *

**Dun-Dun-DUH!!! AHHH!!! It's DARCIA!!! I bet you're all screaming at your screens going WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!?! Don't worry I'm gonna write like the wind that I promise you guys! My tea's all gone and the cow's came home! It means I gotta go to bed! Again thanks so much for reading my story, it means a lot! So to say goodnight and goodbye for now here are the cows, say goodnight cows! (Mooo)**

**Until we meet again,**

-**Hana no Shojo**


	3. Chapter 3: Instinct

**AHHH! I can't believe it took me so long to finish this one! I feel bad about the delay, I'm really sorry guys! Everything just seemed to happen these last couple of weeks leaving me with absolutely NO time to write! But luckily, I have a boring geometry teacher so I was able to finish this up with a few pages extra! YOSH! Lol anyway thanks guys for the reviews they're so great! I love them all please continue! Enjoy!**

**Special thank you to: Michiru's Mirror hope my dialogue is better! -**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, as much as I would love to I do not own Wolf's Rain! Please don't sue me! **

**WARNING: ****This story contains strong language, violence, and yaoi! I'm telling you now in this warning! If you don't like yaoi or have never even heard of it PLEASE press that pretty little button called the back button and find something else! I'm sorry but I really didn't write this story for people giving me crap cuz they don't like yaoi!**

* * *

**Awakened By The Moonlight**

**Chapter Three: Instinct**

Tsume kept running towards the building, its tall structure barely coming in to view as both him and Holland ran faster and faster. After what seemed like ages, they had finally lost the cops, escaping in to the alleys where not a trace of their presence could be detected.

He gazed up at the architect before him the windows all boarded up with wood except the very top room. Tsume slowly made his way to the door, Holland close by his heels. At first glance it was just perceived as abandoned but it had actually become the main hideout of Tsume's gang.

They didn't need to worry about the cops finding them for it was deeply hidden in the maze of the alleyways the only path known by the most trusted chosen by Tsume. As they stepped up to the door, Holland opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it after a few moments, his face revealing that he was deep in thought.

"You forgot the password again didn't you?" Tsume sighed irately. When Holland only stood with a nervous smile on his face, Tsume roughly pushed him aside and reached into his pocket.

He then pulled out a sharp curved blade with a metal box shaped handle, spikes coming out from both of the sides. Tsume proceeded to scratch three long marks on the door making the imitation of a large clawed animal scratching it rather loudly before placing the weapon back in his pocket.

After what seemed like a few seconds, the door immediately opened revealing a tall man dressed in a black trench coat which matched his gloves and boots. His hair also jet black and tousled, his brown eyes light and wide.

"Hey you two! You're not dead!" The man exclaimed a big grin on his face.

"Shut up, Chris…." Holland glared at him as they were let inside the building.

"Sheesh…it was just a joke…" Chris replied closing the door and following them up the stairs, ignoring all of his comrades who were scattered throughout the rooms, busying themselves with the subject of Tsume returning.

The three then made their way up to the top floor where only one room remained with the door closed.

Tsume opened the door and walked inside followed by Chris and then Holland. It was a rather large room, a few pieces of furniture scattered here and there, a large opening, considered a window, giving a perfect view of the city beneath them.

Tsume stepped up to the window and sat down, his back against the ledge as he gazed out towards the sunset deep in thought.

Holland glanced over at him, a worried expression set across his features, as he turned towards Chris who was staring at him.

"Damn, what the hell happened to you guys? I think a zombie has more life then you two do right now!" Chris joked looking at both of them for some type of answer. After a few moments, Holland finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Chris, I need you to do a job for me…" Holland turned to the boy who showed his interest with a smile.

"Sure, what is it?"

Holland sighed loudly before looking him directly in his eyes.

"I want you to find out how many men we've lost and how many we still have." Noticing the boy's smile disappear, Holland continued.

"Give me numbers by the end of the day alright?" Chris only stayed quiet for a moment before finally nodding.

"Got it…" he whispered before running out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

When he was gone, Holland turned his attention back to Tsume who was still staring at the lowering sun having not said a word since they had reached the room.

"Tsume…" Holland whispered not surprised when he didn't even turn around to look at him, he continued.

"Who was that kid?" You know…the kid in the alleyway? Did you know him or what?" Tsume turned his head suddenly and stared at him before growling out his reply.

"No…he was just some kid that got in my way that's all…" Of course he was lying but what exactly could he have told him? The truth? He didn't even understand the truth. He had never even met the damn kid before in his life, so why the hell did he look so…_familiar?_

Not only that but when he had kissed him it had felt so…right…like he had wanted and waited for it every single day of his life. This only brought forth the thought about another confusing factor. How had he known his name?

_Toboe…_that was the name that had reached into his heart and mind as if he had already known it all along. Tsume's head was so full of his own thoughts, he didn't even notice Holland walk over and stand right in front of him, studying his face.

When he finally came back to his senses, Holland backed away, reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out another unlit cigarette.

After bringing the cigarette to his lips, he lit it using Tsume's lighter, which was still kept in his jacket pocket, and took a deep drag.

Tsume finally deciding that the silence was getting annoying spoke first.

"Holland…what's the name of this family that's been hunting us down?" Tsume asked casually as Holland breathed out a big puff of smoke before answering his question.

"The Darcia family…" Tsume was confused when his whole body shook with anger, a hidden rage growing inside of him as the name echoed in his mind. He then turned himself away from Holland, facing the window once more, as he continued.

"One of the richest families in this damn city and apparently the wrong people to fuck with…" Holland replied taking the cigarette out of his mouth as he breathed out a deep sigh.

"We thought they were just some rich ass family with a little too much time on their hands…and now we're paying for it with our lives." The thing that makes them so dangerous, is the fact that they've practically got the police in their back pocket. They could murder someone in broad daylight and no one would give a damn…" Holland began to rub his eyes with his left hand, the cigarette carefully placed in between his fingers.

"We really are outnumbered here Tsume…" Holland sighed as he turned towards him but froze as he took in his leader's facial expression. Tsume was smiling as if the information hadn't even crossed his mind, his hands resting behind his head as he leaned against the wall.

"I like those odds." Tsume answered smirking all the while. Holland only stared at him dumbfounded, but secretly thrilled that a glimmer of his leader's old personality and image were returning.

For weeks, Holland had watched Tsume stray far from everything he had stood for. It was like something had drained away his spirit, his drive, until all that remained was…nothing. He had missed the true Tsume, the Tsume who was probably the biggest asshole on the entire planet, but a great leader and friend nonetheless.

Well, at least that's what Holland believed his relationship with Tsume was. A friendship that had been probably the hardest thing he had ever tried to acquire in the last couple of years that he had known Tsume.

Holland smiled as he remembered the first time he had actually met Tsume. At first they had _despised _each other but after a couple of close calls with the cops and their lives they seemed to share an understanding. Back then he had seen him as just a prick with a bad attitude now…

He still believed that, but Tsume had his moments. Still…

There were some mysteries to the reserved leader that he knew he would never figure out, no matter how much time would come to pass.

Suddenly he was reminded of something he had been meaning to ask Tsume, the other night ,concerning his health for the last couple of months.

"Hey Tsume…" he began. "I was gonna keep my mouth shut but to tell you the truth…you look like hell."

Tsume only shrugged, completely showing his lack of interest in the topic. "Well you're no beautiful flower yourself."

Holland turned towards Tsume quickly, his face showing his absolute fury as he flipped him off. "FUCK YOU! YOU KNOW THAT?!?! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR SORRY ASS!"

He threw the cigarette to the floor angrily, crushing it with his boot. Tsume only smirked at Holland. For some reason, he felt different from before. The encounter with the kid had done something to him.

Tsume then remembered the feeling that had overcome him when he had pressed his lips against the boy's. Sure, he had had his share of kisses before in the past but this was _different..._

Something deep inside him wanted to feel those soft lips again. He smiled as Toboe's blushing face suddenly came to his mind.

He couldn't help but think about how cute he had looked, with his golden brown eyes glazed over as if he were dreaming.

It seemed that one kiss with him had brought Tsume back from a dark prison in his own mind. Could someone really have such an impact on his life just by a kiss?

Tsume frowned as he realized what he was saying. _Damn it, I'm getting soft…_he thought to himself, as he tried to change his direction of thoughts.

He _wanted _to be alone; he enjoyed it.

"People only get in my way…" He whispered to himself. That was the reason he never even bothered to get close to someone.

Not one of his comrades (or pawns as he liked to call them) had ever gotten that close to him, not even Holland. What was it about the kid that had made him forget everything and feel different… like he had known him his whole life?

He looked over at Holland and began to remember all the time he had been stuck with him. The only reason he had trusted Holland and let him get even a little close, was because he was _tolerable…_bitchy as hell, but tolerable nonetheless.

Sure, Holland could even be called and acquaintance but not a friend…it wasn't because he hated him or anything, he was just sick of friends.

"Who needs em…" he whispered completely oblivious to the fact that Holland was listening.

Holland knew that when he really thought about it, Tsume was always alone. Every time he would attempt to get closer to him, the cold leader would just push farther away from him, as well as everyone else.

Even though he knew that Tsume would never see him the same way that he did him, he would never let anyone disrespect him in any way possible.

His thoughts came to an end as he remembered the book still lay secure on the inside of his jacket. He dug deep into the article of clothing, pulled out the book, and turned it to a random page .

He then began to read the book aloud, causing Tsume to turn his attention from the window to his words.

"I tell you now the words of Red Moon, from the Great Spirit was born the Wolf and man became its Messenger."

Holland stared at the sentence, his complete confusion showing in his face as he began to laugh.

"What a load of crap!" he shouted, laughing hysterically as he placed the book on the table, right next to where they were both standing.

Tsume on the other hand, stayed quiet as the sentence was read, his mind recognizing the words almost immediately from some unknown memory.

"The wolf…." He repeated a strange feeling overcoming his entire being.

"Sounds like a real page turner…" Holland murmured sarcastically, before seating himself on the couch next to Tsume, enveloping the room in absolute silence.

It was broken suddenly when the door opened, revealing a panic-stricken Chris, his eyes wide as he panted from running up the stairs quickly.

"H-Holland…we…we got a problem!" Chris bellowed, as he turned to face the young man who quickly got up from the couch.

"What happened?" Holland demanded quite impatient when waiting for Chris's answer.

"It…It's Cal…" Chris finally gasped out as he turned to look at Tsume, who was glaring at him when the name was mentioned.

Feeling his anger, Holland turned around quickly to Tsume, his voice revealing a hint of his own rage.

"I'll take care of it."

Tsume didn't answer, but turned his head back at the window, gazing out at the setting sun as he heard the door close.

This was all he needed right now…one of the most arrogant damn guys he had ever seen in his entire life, acting up again. The kid had joined about a month ago and already Tsume was ready to rip his throat out.

Cal's foolish philosophy was that if he could take down Tsume, he would become the leader. So, like the dumbass he was, he challenged him to a fight as soon as he was taken in.

Tsume had kicked his ass.

After that, Cal had the notion that if he couldn't _beat _him, he could at least turn his men against him, which pissed Tsume off to no end.

He then suddenly realized that he was angrier at something else, deep inside of him. His thoughts flashed through every possible outcome, until the word finally came to him.

"Darcia…" he whispered, as his blood began to boil. It was familiar, just like Toboe's but…_sinister. _The name felt like poison against his skin.

Suddenly he quickly turned towards the sun, listening to the voice that had just screamed out his name. That voice, it sounded like…

"Toboe…" he whispered to himself. The sky turning pitch black as the sun disappeared.

* * *

"Toboe! Toboe!" A voice called from the darkness. 

Toboe followed it, awaking from the dream that had captured him.

"Tsume?" Toboe answered, his eyes fluttering open as a figure came in to his view.

"Toboe?" The voice questioned, hopefulness laced in his name. Toboe turned towards the figure immediately, recognizing the soft blue eyes staring into his own.

"Blue?" he whispered, his own voice raspy as if he hadn't used it in years.

"Thank goodness…" Blue replied as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

Feeling his eyes start to focus, Toboe slowly sat up and gazed around the room, realizing that he was at his apartment when his eyes fell upon the familiar furniture of his room.

"What happened?" he managed to say, his eyes returning to his friend as she frowned.

"I was going to ask you the same question." You…just passed out…I thought it would be better to bring you here…" she whispered, worry filling her eyes at the memory.

"Thank you, Blue…"he answered with a sad smile as the thought of how scared Blue must have been crossed his mind. He then focused his attention to his bedroom door, as the clear sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway.

Toboe waited patiently for the door to open, but was kept waiting for a few more minutes until Blue, herself, looked up.

Finally the door opened, revealing an old woman carrying a tray of delicious smelling soup held tightly by both of her hands, her eyes widening when she noticed Toboe.

"Toboe…" she suddenly said, her voice reflecting her immediate relief. She carefully placed the tray on his dresser and ran towards him, enveloping him in her arms as she held him.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Toboe…" she whispered, her voice shaking with happiness as she loosened her grip and stared into his eyes.

"I was so scared…" she spoke softly as he assured her with a smile, that he was alright.

She then turned to Blue, a grateful smile spread across her face. "Thank you so much Blue, for bringing him here."

The young girl only returned her smile. "It was nothing really, I always love looking after this knucklehead." She answered, pointing at him before ruffling his auburn hair.

Granny began to laugh as Toboe's face went from confusion to anger in less than a second. The mood suddenly changed when she began coughing rather loudly, her hand clasped over her mouth.

Toboe sat up quickly and reached for her but she only shook her head. "I'm fine Toboe…its just a little cough, that's all." She assured him, her voice hoarse from coughing as she slowly stood up and walked over to the open doorway.

"How about I make us some tea?" she said looking over her shoulder at Blue and Toboe, who only nodded both not saying a word. Granny then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Blue turned her attention back to Toboe, who was staring at the sheets of his bed, his face fill with sorrow. She touched him gently on his shoulder to comfort him in which Toboe answered her with a sad smile.

Seeing as things were getting too serious, Blue changed the subject.

"Man you were out like a rock, you've been asleep for almost six hours straight." Toboe only stared at her, trying to find out whether she was joking or not. Had he really been asleep that long?

"What happened, Toboe?"

He jumped as the question was suddenly asked from what completely seemed, out of nowhere. He gazed up at his friend, her eyes locked onto his as she waited patiently for his answer.

"I…I don't know…" he replied softly.

It was the truth. He wasn't even sure what had happened to him either. Then like the tide of the ocean, it all rushed back to him, his golden brown eyes widening at the realization.

_Darcia…_they had been talking about that name and then…no…he didn't even want to think about it. Blue watched as he shook his head, before sighing deeply understanding that it probably wasn't the best time to talk about it.

She slowly stood up, grabbed her long black overcoat, and turned towards him. "It's okay, I should probably get back anyway. Pop's is probably passed out on the couch, by now."

Blue smiled as Toboe's laughter filled the room, before saying goodbye and stepping outside, closing the door behind her. She walked through the hallway and entered the kitchen, where Granny was pouring tea from a beautiful china kettle into two cups.

When the woman noticed her, she placed the kettle back on the table and turned around to face her.

"Are you leaving already Blue?" The young girl beamed at the elderly woman's apparent love for her.

"Yeah, got to go home and put Pop's to bed." She grinned up at Granny, who reached behind her and pulled out a dark green container from what seemed like nowhere.

"I figured as much." She replied as she handed the container to Blue, who took it a little confused. Realizing that she hadn't given an explanation, Granny only smiled.

"It's herbal tea, that man needs to drink something else besides alcohol."

Blue smiled big, before thanking her for the tea and letting herself out through the front door.

When she was alone in the kitchen, Granny grabbed the two remaining cups of tea and began carefully walking back to Toboe's room.

After reaching her destination, she gently opened the door skillfully balancing the two cups, before closing the door behind her.

What she saw when she entered the room, made her heart fill with warmth. For there was Toboe, the tray of soup set on his lap and already gone. The spoon still in his mouth, where just moments before he had enjoyed the last drop of the soup, a relaxed and content smile on his face.

"Sorry Grandma…" he managed to say pulling the spoon out of his mouth, when he noticed she was chuckling at him.

"I was really really hungry." He finished as they both laughed at the whole situation.

Toboe rested his hands behind his head as he yawned and stretched, before setting back under the covers as Granny picked up the soup tray and handed him his cup of tea.

He took a sip from the cup, sighing happily when he felt the warm liquid slide down and soothe his throat.

He then placed the cup on his bedside table, glad that all of the day's events were all washing away, leaving his mind peaceful and untroubled.

Toboe got comfortable in his bed pulling the covers over him as Granny sat beside him, stroking his hair softly, making his eyelids slowly close, his whole body relaxed as he let sleep claim him.

"Goodnight Toboe…" Granny whispered to the sleeping angel, before kissing his forehead.

"Tsume…" Toboe responded softly as Granny sat up confused at the sudden reaction. Deciding it would be better to think about it in the morning, Granny slowly got up and out of the room, as she closed the door quietly.

She walked on through the hallway until she reached her room and opened it, enveloping her in the sweet scent of lavender from the candles that were placed in the corners of her room.

She then made her way to her bed, stopping suddenly when she thought of the name that Toboe had whispered so lovingly in his sleep.

"I wonder who this Tsume is…" she murmured before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Tsume? Tsume! Damn it Tsume, are you even listening to me?!?!" Holland asked, furious at the fact that Tsume was ignoring him yet again. 

"No…" Tsume replied casually, not even turning his head. Holland sighed angrily before repeating his completely unheard piece of information.

"That kid Cal is stirring up trouble again, Tsume… but now the men are starting to think that you're just leading them to the grave, especially lately thanks to this whole damn killing spree that's going on. They all want out.."

Tsume only shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. "Cowards…" he started, his voice building up his cold exterior, as he continued. " Let them run … I have no use for them."

Holland suddenly ran over to Tsume, his face filled with definite rage.

"This isn't one of your little jobs that we've pulled off before, Tsume! People are dying!"

"Don't you give a damn about a life, other than your own?!?!"

Tsume turned towards Holland his eyebrows arched, still containing his cold attitude.

"I only look after myself. Anyone else who dies, can die. I don't give a damn."

There was only silence, broken completely when Holland grabbed Tsume roughly by his jacket.

"YOU BASTARD!" Holland screamed out, as he raised his fist and aimed it right at Tsume's face. It all seemed to go in slow motion from the leader's point of view, his fast reflexes quickly kicking in as he read Holland's movements.

He caught his wrist, squeezing it tightly as Holland cried out in pain. Tsume then punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out off him as he stumbled to the floor.

Tsume glanced at Holland for a second, before turning his back and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He then hurried down the stairs, ignoring all those who stared as he rushed out of the main door. Tsume glanced around until his eyes fell upon his red motorbike, parked at the side of the building.

Tsume walked over to his bike and swung his leg over, placing his jet-black helmet securely to his head. He took one last look at the building, before starting his motorbike and riding off into the shadows.

* * *

Toboe kicked the pebble on the sidewalk, watching as it spun around before finally stopping about two feet away from him. 

He placed his hands behind his head as he continued to walk down the empty street. It was late in the day, most of the busy people having disappeared to return to their homes from their evening jobs.

Now, a few people only occupied it here and there. Toboe crossed the street, pausing to glance at all of the clubs and bars, their neon signs glowing in the darkness. He then gazed up at the sky as his mind raced with never-ending thoughts.

He sighed when his thoughts didn't seize but continued to grow with each second that passed. After Granny had taken her medicine and fallen asleep, Toboe had decided to take a little walk around the city.

He had grabbed a piece of paper and written her a note, placing it on her beside table, making sure to be careful not to disturb her, before heading out the door.

Toboe kicked another pebble as the memory came to pass in his mind. He had thought that maybe if he had returned to the exact place where they had met, he would find Tsume like that night.

It at least seemed like a good idea at the time.

"You're such a fool, Toboe..." The boy thought to himself as the realization of how big the city actually was, passed over him.

"He could be anywhere." Toboe whispered, gazing up at the darkening evening sky as he turned a corner into an alleyway.

He walked slowly through it, his steps softly echoing throughout the entire area…along with someone else's.

Suddenly realizing that he was being followed, Toboe quickened his pace trying to tell himself over and over again to stay calm. The person only continued to follow him.

Finally, deciding to be courageous, Toboe stopped and turned around to face his stalker.

"W-what do you want?" he asked his voice betraying him, showing his apparent fear. The man only smiled as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun, pointing it straight at Toboe.

"Your money," he began with a malevolent smirk. "Now be a good little boy and hand it over." He then began to walk closer to Toboe, the gun still firmly held in his right hand.

Toboe's eyes widened as his body shook with uncontrollable fear. He tried to grab his wallet from his pocket, panicking when his hand passed right through to the bottom of his pocket.

"I…I don't have any…" he answered back hoping and praying for a miracle. The evil man's smirk grew wider as he shook his head.

"Wrong answer kid."

He then placed his finger on the trigger as Toboe closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain.

His eyes shot wide open when a red motorbike zipped swiftly with incredible speed through the alleyway, skidding to a stop right in front of the robber, who had jumped to the side at the last second.

The glare of the light dimmed as a figure stepped off the bike taking off his helmet in the process. Toboe gasped when he realized it was the one person he had never expected, but wanted to see.

"Tsume!" he called out, as the young man turned to face the boy. Toboe's heart began beating rapidly, his fear suddenly returning when he noticed the robber stand up from the ground, pointing his gun at the new arrival.

"TSUME LOOK OUT!" Toboe cried. Tsume hearing his warning, turned to the robber who had used this opening, to pull the trigger.

Toboe opened his eyes, having closed them due to the sound, his heart at ease when he saw Tsume rush out of the bullet's path.

He ran towards the robber with unbelievable speed as he knocked the gun out of his hand, his blade drawn out and residing in his left hand.

The robber only looked up at Tsume, horror spreading across his face, before Tsume punched him knocking out a few of his teeth as he went flying right into the side of a nearby dumpster.

When he was sure the man was unconscious, Tsume turned his attention back to Toboe who gazed at him with amazement at what he had just witnessed.

They were so focused on each other that they didn't even hear the robber reach for the gun, until Tsume heard a click.

He turned around, his eyes widening when he realized where the gun was being pointed at.

"TOBOE RUN!" he bellowed, cursing when he saw the boy freeze up, his whole body shaking with terror.

He ran towards Toboe, only one thing on his mind as the robber pulled the trigger, before collapsing onto the floor.

"TSUME!"

Tsume staggered to the ground, his hand encased over his right shoulder as blood began to pour down his arm, staining his black leather red.

Toboe rushed over to where Tsume was, his eyes showing his devastation and alarm. He was beside himself, trying so hard not to break down, as he watched Tsume grit his teeth at the pain.

The man who had just saved his life was hurt.

A police siren suddenly rang, growing louder and louder as it came closer to them. Coming back to his senses, Toboe quickly brought Tsume to his feet, steadying him by placing the man's arm over his shoulder as he placed his other arm carefully on his waist.

Tsume only stared at him, their eyes meeting only for a moment, as the sirens grew louder. Finally reaching an understanding in each other, they began to slowly walk out of the alleyway, blood dripping from Tsume's shoulder onto the floor.

When the siren could be heard no longer, Tsume pushed himself away from Toboe as he sat down, leaning his back against the closest wall to rest.

His eyes opened when he heard a distinctive ripping sound. He watched as Toboe grabbed his red shirt and ripped off a piece of the fabric with his teeth.

When this task was done, he grabbed the red material and kneeled down to where Tsume was propped against the wall.

The young man glared at him, causing Toboe to stop his actions. He swallowed hard before moving closer to Tsume, his hand almost making contact with his injured shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Tsume barked, causing the boy to jump from the sudden outburst.

Toboe only looked down at the floor, his hair covering his emotion before he gazed up at Tsume, his eyes pleading.

"Please Tsume…" he began his voice shaking with concern. "You're…you're hurt…"

Tsume, feeling like the boy wasn't going to quit, gave in turning his head to the side, signaling for him to continue.

Toboe, glad that he could help, set to work on the wound, wrapping the ripped piece carefully around his shoulder, glancing up at Tsume once in awhile to make sure that he wasn't hurting him.

Tsume winced a little when Toboe tightened the bandage, applying just the right amount of pressure to stop the bleeding.

He then turned his head to Toboe, who took a deep breath before standing up and extending his hand to Tsume, a relieved smile set on his face.

Tsume only ignored his offer, pulling himself up before he began to walk, staying close to the wall trying to keep his balance.

Toboe watched him, his heart screaming at him to follow him; to make sure he was okay as he rushed to his side walking beside him.

"You shouldn't be moving…you've lost a lot of blood." His voice gentle but transparent with worry. To this, Tsume smirked as he kept on walking slowly but steadily, farther away from the boy.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" Tsume gasped out, his breathing loud and in deep pauses.

Suddenly all the strength in his entire body seemed to completely dissipate, as he fell slowly towards the floor.

He could barely make out the sound of footsteps quickly running towards him as Toboe tried to catch him, lowering him down gently to the ground.

Toboe carefully placed Tsume's head on his knees as he shook him calling his name over and over again, sheer terror and desperation in his voice as Tsume plunged into the darkness, his last image being the boy's golden brown eyes.

* * *

All Tsume could hear was Toboe's voice grow louder and louder until his eyes finally shot open staring at a white ceiling, the room enveloped in shadows, expect for the moonlight that pierced through the window. 

He sat up quickly, causing his shoulder to ache. When he clutched it, he realized that his leather jacket and shirt had been discarded leaving only his naked shoulder, a real bandage placed over his wound.

He was startled when he heard what sounded like soft breathing, coming from right beside him. Tsume turned and gasped when his eyes fell upon the source of the sound.

Toboe was asleep, sitting on a chair right next to him, his head resting not too far by Tsume's hand as his angelic face was bathed in the moonlight.

Tsume couldn't stop staring at him, his expression so peaceful and striking, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

He caught himself, his pride growling at him as he shook his head, trying to escape the feeling in his heart.

His eyes wandered back to the sleeping boy, his body reacting on it's own as he slowly reached over to touch his alluring face.

Tsume froze when the bed made a loud squeak from the shifted weight.

_Damn it…_he said to himself, turning back towards the window, hoping that he wouldn't wake up.

Toboe's eyelids strained for a moment before they fluttered open, his golden brown orbs gazing at Tsume dreamily.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers when he realized that Tsume was awake.He then threw his arms around his waist, holding him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Tsume!" Relief laced into his voice as he locked his gaze onto the man's amber eyes.

Tsume looked down at the boy, holding back a smile hidden behind his cold mask.

"What did I say about touching me?!" he snarled.

Toboe froze as he remembered that Tsume lie naked from the waist up exposing his toned chest and arms, his skin beautifully tanned as it was shown in the moonlight.

He frowned as a he got a closer look at the man's upper body, his eyes falling upon the cross-shaped scar on his chest.

Suddenly realizing their position, he let go his face blushing a scarlet red as Tsume took another look around the room, trying to do anything except look at him.

"Where the hell am I?" his deep voice questioned the young boy, who was staring back at him.

"I figured that a hospital wouldn't be a good idea…so I brought you here to my apartment." Toboe answered, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Tsume stopped to take in the information, before he placed his legs to the side of the bed and slowly stood up.

Coming back to his senses, Toboe quickly got to his feet looking up at the taller man in front of him, his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to explode.

_Calm down Toboe_…he repeated to himself as his eyes scanned the room for Tsume's shirt and jacket. Then he realized why his heart was so jumpy.

Tsume was almost _naked_ in _his _room... not to mention he was the most attractive man, Toboe had ever seen in his life. All three combined into one didn't make the situation any less sexual…

He turned his back on Tsume, trying desperately to find the man's evil clothes, which seemed to have read his mind disappearing without a trace.

Toboe breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted them on top of the dresser. He walked over and grabbed them hastily, turned around, and walked back to the man.

Tsume took the clothes from the boy watching with a little amusement as he turned around to let him change, his body tense from obvious embarrassment.

Once Tsume had put on his gray undershirt and zipped up his jacket, he walked over to the door and opened it stopping when he felt Toboe's eyes upon him.

"Where are you going Tsume?" he asked, glancing at his shoulder with concern.

"Where do you think?" Tsume replied harshly as he walked out of the room and into the hallway, Toboe following right behind him.

"Y-you should wait until morning…by then your wound will have healed a little," he answered, hoping that Tsume would take his advice.

"Stay here with you? I'd rather not." The young leader responded sarcastically making his way through the living room to the main door, before grabbing the doorknob.

"It's way passed your bedtime anyway kid…"

He opened up the door and without another word exited the apartment, leaving Toboe with only the sound of his footsteps as he made his way down the stairs.

When he made it to the sidewalk, he placed both of his hands in his pockets before continuing to walk through the empty street.

Toboe stared at the closed door, his hands balling up into fists with frustration as he made his decision.

He threw the door open, slammed it behind him, and began running after Tsume. After a few moments of glancing everywhere, Toboe began to quicken his pace until finally Tsume came into view.

He slowed down, trying to keep his distance away from him so that he wouldn't be spotted.

_I can at least make sure he makes it home all right…_Toboe thought to himself as he ducked behind the side of a building when Tsume turned around.

He checked around the corner, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Tsume continue to walk through the dark alleyways.

He got up slowly and continued to follow him, trying hard not to step on anything that might give himself away but halted when he realized that Tsume had stopped.

"Stop following me kid." Tsume said turning around, his eyes glaring at Toboe.

The boy froze for a moment before gathering his courage and staring back into Tsume's eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay…" he said firmly, running over to the young man wondering what he would say.

Tsume took a moment thinking something over, finally making a decision he shrugged his shoulders and turned his back on Toboe.

"Whatever… just don't slow me down alright?" He replied not giving Toboe a chance to answer as he dashed through the alleyway.

Toboe quickly ran after him, surprised when he realized that keeping up with Tsume was easier than he thought.

They both ran under the moonlight, passing everything in a flash turning left and right at around every pathway until Tsume finally stopped in front of a tall building while Toboe gaped at it.

"Is this where you live?" He asked, his voice filled with wonder like a small child, which Tsume secretly found adorable.

"No…" he simply said as he began walking towards the door, Toboe close behind him.

Suddenly the door opened wide, startling Toboe who jumped, as Tsume smirked at the person staring at both of them, his eyes filled with rage.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?" Holland bellowed so loud that it seemed to shake the entire planet.

"I'm not in the mood for your bitching right now, Holland." Tsume barked irately, walking past him into the building.

Holland, about to say something stopped when his eyes fell upon the boy, recognizing his auburn hair and eyes almost immediately.

"Wait a minute... aren't you that kid we met in the alley?" Holland questioned but was cut off when Toboe ignored him and rushed inside.

"I'm not a kid!" he called over his shoulder as he followed Tsume, who was walking up the stairs to the top floor.

As they walked side by side, Toboe smiled starting to feel comfortable and at ease with Tsume after all that had happened between them.

"Oh I get it…" Toboe spoke gently after a few moments.

"Then...this must be your hideout. Right?"

"Yeah…wait.."

Tsume stopped to stare at him, confusion filling his face. Toboe then realized that he hadn't told Tsume that he knew about him.

"It's okay… I won't tell anyone I promise…" he whispered, locking his eyes with Tsume trying to assure him that he was telling the truth.

"I'll hold you to that." Tsume replied after a while as they finally made it to the unopened door. He opened it leaving it ajar for Toboe who closed it when Tsume asked him to.

"Wow!" Toboe cried as his eyes fell upon the window. He rushed over to it, placing his hands on the ledge as he stared out at the city.

Tsume walked over to him, a smile spreading across his face as he took in Toboe, who looked like a child at Christmas.

"It's beautiful…" Toboe whispered as his gaze traveled to rest on the full moon that was hovering above them.

"What you've never seen the moon before?" Tsume joked, staring up at it himself.

"No I have…it's just…I've never seen it so close before…it feels like I can just reach out and touch it."

Tsume understood exactly what he meant. When he and his gang had first discovered the building, Tsume had been transfixed with the view, staying up for hours just watching it in peace.

Toboe glanced at Tsume, his eyes gravitating to his shoulder, causing a frown to spread across his face as the memory passed through his mind.

Tsume realizing that Toboe's eyes were filled with sadness, couldn't help but want to know why.

"What's wrong?" He asked no amount of what he was feeling at the moment, laced in his voice.

Toboe looked down at the floor before he gazed up at the man in front of him.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Tsume…" his voice shook with unbearable grief.

"I-If I had moved…you wouldn't have gotten hurt…"

Tsume's body shook as his heart began to ache when tears began to run down Toboe's face.

His pride screamed at him to turn away but there was something deep inside of him that guided his hand to Toboe's face, lovingly wiping away his tears.

"T-Tsume?" Toboe whispered, gazing up at him his eyes wide with shock before filling with extreme sorrow.

Those eyes…those soft eyes that seemed to pierce through his tough exterior and reach deep into his heart. Those same eyes that he remembered from every nightmare he had dreamed, before a voice would cry out his name…

To his surprise, Toboe brought his hand over his, holding it at his cheek as he stepped closer to Tsume, tenderly nuzzling his hand, their faces now less than an inch apart.

Toboe closed his eyes, memorizing the soft caress of Tsume's hand against his body, his eyes shooting open when the taller man placed his other hand underneath his chin, tilting it up.

_What the hell are you doing?! You don't even know this kid! _Tsume's mind shouted out to him.

Toboe gazed up at him, a solitary tear running down his face.

"Why Tsume? W-Why did you save me?"

He whispered as he held on to the man's hand desperately wanting to place his lips on it, but unsure of how Tsume would react.

The taller man grew quiet as the question echoed in his mind. Time seemed to stop as the temperature of the room grew warmer and warmer. Tsume stared at the boy, his mind cascading with thoughts of what to say.

How had he known that Toboe was in trouble? But more importantly…why had he saved him?

"It was instinct…."

Toboe didn't answer, his eyes still locked with Tsume's.

He then slowly stepped onto the tips of his toes, bringing them so close that they could hear the beating of each other's heart.

Tsume knew what would happen but…

His mind faded away as he leaned in, their lips becoming so close that he could practically taste their sweet oblivion until…

"Hey Tsume! Didn't we see that ki….." Holland began but froze as his eyes widened at the scene before him.

They broke apart from each other quickly, Toboe's face as red as a tomato, Tsume's eyes full of rage at the intrusion.

"I-I'm just g-gonna go now…" Holland finished rushing out of the room like a cat that had just set his tail on fire.

Toboe stared down at the floor, not daring to look at Tsume knowing that the dream that they had just shared together, was over.

Harsh reality swept over both of them as a dark cloud passed over the moon, casting the room in complete darkness.

"Tsume…."

"_Get _out…" Tsume replied sheer anger laced in his voice as he turned his back on Toboe.

Tsume shook with fury as his hands balled into fists, his grip so tight that his knuckles turned pale.

No this was all wrong! He had to stop all of it. He didn't need anybody. This meant nothing to him; he _wanted _to be alone! Nothing made him happier…

Nothing….

His body tensed up when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to him.

"Tsume please…." Toboe began reaching his hand up slowly towards Tsume's left shoulder.

Feeling the warmth of the contact, Tsume turned quickly to face him, his expression frightening with malice.

"BEAT IT!"

Toboe stopped, staring up at him with shock and then devastation before he gradually backed away from Tsume.Without another word, Toboe turned and stormed out of the room leaving him with nothing but a haunting silence.

Toboe blindly rushed down the stairs, not even caring when he bumped into Holland, who was making his way back up.

He threw the door open and ran out of the building, tears streaming down his face as Tsume's words echoed in his mind.

His heart filled with hurt more and more with every step he took.

Tsume stared out the window towards the moon, a feeling of unbearable pain conquering his heart.

All his life, it had been his instinct to push people away but…. never had he felt such a deep sense of regret at his actions before.

_Never…_

"Damn it!" He screamed as his fist connected with the wall, causing both his hand and shoulder to throb painfully.

He slowly gazed down at the wound, his eyes falling upon the very same place where Toboe had touched him.

Tsume gently placed his hand over it, the memory still engraved deep inside his heart as the moon rose from behind the clouds, bathing the darkened world in innocent light.

* * *

**(sniff) Poor Toboe….(hands everyone a box of tissues) I was having so much trouble with this chapter but I'm glad I finally figured it out. DAMN IT HOLLAND! WHY? They were so close to… hehehe nevermind….(swings around in chair) My mom is getting suspicious of my late night typing but she shall never figure it out! Muahahaha! Okay random I know, but I'm tired and a little sick (cough). Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated as they are my motivation to write faster and lengthen my chapters as I did in this one (stares at pages) Holy crap! I wrote that much?!?!? Ah well, now I can start on the next one…….tomorrow lol goodnight my lovely readers! **

**Until we meet again,**

**-Hana no Shojo**


	4. Chapter 4: Song Of Sleep

**I could go into lengthy detail and tell you exactly the reasons why I haven't updated in a couple months but…I hate making excuses for myself so lets just say I was on a long vacation. Now I'm home sweet home and feeling a whole lot better! Thank you all for sticking with my story and waiting patiently for my disappearance to end. I know that I will try my very best to never make you guys wait that long again. It's sort of my New Year's resolution. Hopefully I keep it lol. Anyway, here it is the long awaited chapter 4! Enjoy! **

**Special thank you to: All of the fans! Hope you guys had a great Christmas and New Years! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, as much as I would love to I do not own Wolf's Rain! Please don't sue me! **

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, violence, and yaoi! I'm telling you now in this warning! If you don't like yaoi or have never even heard of it PLEASE press that pretty little button called the back button and find something else! I'm sorry but I really didn't write this story for people giving me crap cuz they don't like yaoi!**

* * *

**Awakened By The Moonlight **

**Chapter Four: Song Of Sleep**

Everyone around the bar cringed as another glass was heard crashing down onto the floor. It had been the third glass of the night. Blue quickly turned to the confused couple she was serving flashing them a fake smile. 

"Um…I'll be right back," she finally replied casually as she hurried towards the source of the noise. Blue felt herself rush towards the other side of the bar, everything in her way being trampled in the process. Meanwhile, Toboe silently cursed as he stared at the remains of the glass scattered all around the floor. He cringed when Blue's voice rang through the bar, causing his body to slip into panic mode.

_Stay calm…stay calm…_

"Toboe, what's going on here?" Blue had then suddenly entered his focus and sure enough there she was standing taller than he remembered. He frowned when he noticed the worried look on her face. He could never lie to that look. It was something he knew was close to impossible…at least for him of course. He breathed out a deep sigh. Why did it seem that this week had just been getting worse and worse for him?

_Tsume…_

He stopped when he realized he was shaking. There were so many emotions passing through him. Anger. Sadness. Hurt…wait why should he feel the slight bit terrible? Why should he have to suffer for what had transpired between him and Tsume?

Blue studied his face, her anger and frustration slowly dissipating when she looked at his eyes. They looked…lost…as if his mind was trying to make a decision he didn't want to make.

"Toboe," Blue began. "Are you okay?" She frowned when Toboe only looked down at the floor. Blue wasn't stupid. She knew something was wrong from the moment he had first walked into the bar. Blue had stood there and had greeted him like she normally did but he just looked at her and smiled but…this smile was painful. Blue knew things weren't right from the way beginning but she didn't want to pester him about it so she had just let it go. Now Toboe seemed to be worse than ever; she had to think.

_He was fine the other day in fact, he actually seemed pretty happy…_Blue searched through all the possible options until one seemed to claim her mind completely.

"Is it…is it that guy? Tsume?" Blue knew she hit the nail on the head when Toboe's eyes widened. Though in the next few seconds, Toboe wiped the look off of his face and smiled big at her.

_I have to pull this off…I have to lie to her…_How he was going to pull it off, he had no idea but it was something that he absolutely had to do. The last thing he wanted was for Blue to be worrying about him. 

"With Tsume? Oh no, Blue it's not that. I actually saw him yesterday. He's doing good." He tried to look at her right in the eye. What he was saying it wasn't exactly a lie was it? His innocent mind scolded him. _It doesn't make it right! It's not exactly the truth either! _He tried to silence the voice repeating itself over and over again.

Blue only stared at him, all the doubt in the world stopping her from believing his story. She sighed loudly. Blue knew that Toboe was lying, but if he was actually trying his hardest to look her right in the eye and lie right to her face…well, the truth couldn't have been good. She decided to let it go.

"Oh that's good, then I guess just try to hold on to the glasses this time. I can't have you breaking everything in the bar unless I want Pops to shoot me." She smiled as Toboe chuckled. Her gaze fell onto the floor to inspect the damage. _Not bad…at least he tried to clean everything up. _She turned her back to Toboe and began to slowly walk away. Toboe breathed out loudly expelling all of the nervous tension that was welled up inside of him.

"That was so close…" He stared at the remaining shards of broken glass before grabbing the nearby wastebasket. He crouched down low on the floor picking up all of the shards he could find. He had to stop this. He shouldn't even be full of all these emotions. Not an ounce of sadness, anger, or hurt. It was all Tsume's fault. _He_ was the one who had kissed him. _He_ was the one who had taken that bullet for him. _He _was the one who had thrown him out after…he winced as a tiny piece of a shard was wedged deep into his finger.

He glanced down and carefully picked the piece slowly out. Tiny droplets of blood broke out of the skin as he finally dropped the piece into the wastebasket. Toboe brought his finger to his lips and sucked on it until the blood was no longer visible. He got up and walked over to one of the bar's storage closets and opened it, retrieving a small first-aid kit. Toboe opened the box and carefully took out a band-aid. He quickly put it around his cut finger, smiling when he realized that it was a dark blue band-aid decorated with little silver moons.

Toboe made his way back to the front of the bar, taking a seat in one of the many vacant chairs. His thoughts turned back to Tsume as he glanced at his small injury. _I wonder if Tsume's wound has healed yet…_he gazed outside the nearby window at the evening sky. He placed his hands behind his head, his four silver bangles jingling in the process. _Stop that Toboe…_he scolded himself when worry began to surface throughout his entire body but…there was no doubt he was worried.

_I hope it's not infected or anything…If Tsume were to go to the hospital, they would ask him for his name. He could either lie and say a different name or use his real one. If he did use his real one, there's a chance that someone could panic and I'm sure Tsume wouldn't want to go through all that but then again they don't know what he looks like, maybe he would take the chance. Tsume just seems like someone who would hate for others to care for him. _

He remembered the look of complete, unhidden anger that had erupted from Tsume when he had tried to tend to his wound. _No, a hospital is definitely out of the question. _He frowned as he kept staring out the window. _I just hope the jerk is…okay._

* * *

Tsume placed his hand over his shoulder, for a new wound it was healing exceptionally well. He took his hand away. He had tried his best to hide his injury from everyone especially Holland. Tsume cringed at the thought of what Holland's reaction would be. Bitching…lots and lots of bitching. He swore sometimes Holland bitched more than any woman he had ever known in his entire life. Then would come the questions. How it happened…when it happened…why it happened…why it was healing so quickly…He knew the last question was unavoidable. Sure, Holland knew him as a fast healer but never _that_ fast. Tsume was in his usual spot sitting on the ledge of the window staring out towards the city. 

_What's happening to me? All these things…they don't make any sense. Damn it!_

He remembered when everything had been normal the memory not far from the time that it changed. His life had been far from perfect…hell it was not even close to okay. His gang had been all he needed. They stole to survive. That was just the world they were born in to. This life was all he knew, there was no alternative. But…he dreamed of a different world, a different life. At first he thought that it would be fine to die like this, but there was a deep feeling inside his heart that these things were happening for a reason. Like they were trying to piece together the forgotten pages of his life. He glanced down at the tattered book on the table. It all began with that book.

He sighed rubbing his eyes. Despite his tough exterior, Tsume was exhausted. Ever since the night he had met Toboe, the nightmares had become much worse. He closed his eyes remembering every little detail of his dream.

* * *

_Tsume walked on through the path calling for someone to appear from the darkness. He kept walking no light visible at all. Tsume looked all around him his eyes adjusting to the sudden light of the full moon hovering above him. When the moonlight was upon him, his eyes widened when they fell on a figure standing in front of him. His back was turned so Tsume couldn't see his face but he studied his body gasping when he spotted four silver bracelets worn on his right wrist. _

_"Toboe?" Tsume whispered. There was silence. Tsume stepped closer to Toboe waiting for him to turn around. When Toboe finally did turn around, Tsume felt his heart ache. Toboe was crying. Tsume closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around him holding him close._

_"Please don't cry Toboe…" Tsume whispered softly to him. There were no boundaries. Not a single sense of resolution or pride. Not in this dream, not in this world. _

_Toboe gasped when Tsume placed his hand on his cheek. Toboe gazed up at him mimicking the exact same moment when Tsume had first touched him. But…something was wrong. The light in those beautiful orbs was gone. It was replaced with nothing. Not a glimmer of life left in them. "Toboe…" Tsume gasped when he felt a small hole in the boy's back. His eyes grew wide with fear when a warm liquid seeped through the boy's clothing onto his hand. He brought it to his eyes, the distinctive scent setting of an alarm in his mind above all else. _

_Blood…_

_Toboe was covered in blood! "No!" Tsume screamed as Toboe's body became limp in his arms. "Toboe! Toboe!" He kept trying to rouse him but nothing was working. He quickly checked for the boy's heartbeat. Nothing. "Toboe!" He held onto him tighter. "No!" He brought Toboe closer to him as a red moon appeared over the darkness bathing them in its unique glow. "Toboe!" He screamed out in anguish one final time. This time it was different. For at the same time he called his name, a wolf howled a cry of sadness and pain…

* * *

_Tsume opened his eyes. That's where the dream would always end. He placed his head in his arms. Why was he having these nightmares? More importantly, why was he having dreams of Toboe dying? Maybe…maybe the guilt inside of him had finally reached its limit. He hoped so. No matter what he tried, he couldn't shake the anger in his heart. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Toboe's tear stained face. He shouldn't have lashed out a him but his pride had gotten the better of him. Tsume sighed. He was just so confused about everything. Tsume couldn't help but remember the deep sense of regret that still lingered in a place he never thought possible.

_Come on Tsume…snap out of it. You're staring to sound like a damn woman! He just got under your skin for a moment. It won't ever happen again… there's no way he would come back after you chased him away. You'll never see him again…_

BAM!!!

He was roughly snapped out of his thoughts when Holland busted through the door like a bullet being shot from a gun.

"Where the hell is my jacket?!?" Holland turned left to look behind the door, then dropped down on the floor to look underneath the couch.

"Why the hell would your jacket be in my room?" Holland only stared at him for a moment. Oh, there were SO many things he could say to him racing through his head…but he was in a hurry. Tsume was amazed when Holland only ignored him and continued searching.

"There it is!" He exclaimed when his eyes fell upon the black leather jacket sandwiched in between the couch cushions. He went over to the couch and rescued it from its prison. He quickly put it on, checking his watch for the time. "Damn, I'm late!" Tsume turned when he heard a second sound of footsteps enter his room.

"Hey Holland, here's that information you asked me for." Chris handed him a folded piece of paper. Holland grabbed it slowly connecting his jade green eyes with Chris's light brown beauties.

"Thanks so much Chris, I know it must've been hard to get since I sort of asked you at the last minute and all." He smiled up at him making the taller man smile as well.

"It was no problem really, I like doing stuff for you." This made Holland blush unexpectedly, his reaction not lost to Tsume who smirked.

"As long as I'm doing anything really to escape boredom." Chris continued placing his left hand behind his head and laughing. Tsume turned to watch Holland, his expectations confirmed when the younger man stared down at the floor his jet-black hair covering his eyes.

"Oh…right." Holland quickly brought his face up to meet Chris's again. Tsume secretly applauded Holland for having the almost impossible ability of hiding ones emotions.

"Well…I better get going." He turned his head to Tsume who was still smirking. "I'm gonna head out now."

"Where you going?" Chris asked as Holland turned his attention back to him. "Oh, let's just say I have a date tonight." He began to walk towards the door. Tsume glanced at Chris's wide-eyed expression. He wasn't sure what he was thinking at that moment because the guy seemed to be thinking a hundred different things at the moment, Holland completely oblivious to this fact. He kept walking towards the open door until he suddenly stopped.

"Hey Tsume…" He called his voice portraying a rather serious tone. "Yeah?" The leader answered casually. "Try and get some sleep tonight alright?"

Tsume quickly turned to look at Holland. How Holland knew about his lack of sleep was beyond him but he didn't feel like being angry so he just let it go.

Tsume chuckled. This was apparently all Holland needed because he then continued on through the doorway, Chris shortly followed after him.

_Hey at least he's talking to me again…_

Holland smirked as he made his way down the stairs.

Tsume stared out towards the sunset. At least one thing had gone back to the way it was.

* * *

Toboe turned towards Blue who was waving another customer goodbye. He started cleaning everything up from the tables trying to make it up to Blue, after all the stuff he had managed to break just because he couldn't keep his emotions in check. Blue only stared at him. Seeing right through his plan, ready to initiate her own. "Toboe," She called smiling when he turned toward her like a soldier being called to attention. 

"Y-yes Blue?" Toboe asked timidly ready to take on any job she would give him. "Go home." Toboe stared wide-eyed at her his composure and stiff position completely broken.

"What? But I…" Blue put her hand up silencing him. "Listen Toboe…business is pretty dead today. I can handle anyone else who decides to drop by." Toboe took a look around the bar noticing that she wasn't kidding. The place was close to empty and all the rest of the workers had already gone home. It was just him and Blue at this point. There was no real good reason for him to stay except to help Blue of course, but she wanted him to go home. He brought his hands to the back of his head and smiled big at her.

"Yeah…I was thinking about heading home anyway." Blue smiled back at him. Her plan had worked perfectly. "Good." She kept smiling pulling out a bundle of clothes. She handed him his light orange jacket, pale yellow scarf, and his pink hat. Toboe only stared at Blue to which she responded with a smirk.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Toboe smiled back nervously grabbing his stuff and slowly putting it on. When he finally placed his hat snugly on his head, Blue grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him all the way to the door choking him in the process. Toboe gagged adjusting his scarf when Blue finally let go. She pointed towards the door.

"Be sure to tell Granny I said hi…now out!" Blue called before she grabbed his green umbrella and handed it to him. "Be careful it's raining outside." She urged him outside. They stood on the sidewalk, Toboe's umbrella shielding them both from the rain. Toboe was just about to say goodbye when he felt two arms wrap around him. Blue was hugging him. Toboe's eyes slowly closed as Blue began to speak.

"Go home and get some sleep alright Toboe?" The young boy opened his eyes and smiled sadly. Blue's voice sounded so heartbreaking. He knew it was his entire fault. He was like a little brother to Blue. She was worried about him…but he couldn't tell her why he had been acting this way at least not yet. The truth was he didn't even know why. He held onto her like a child with its mother.

"I will Blue please…don't worry about me." They slowly broke apart from each other. Blue smiled a sweet forgiving smile; she then turned towards the sky. "You better get going before it gets any darker." Toboe nodded to her before he stepped out onto the street, the rain opening its sheets of water for him.

* * *

Holland gazed out at the gray sky. _Damn, this place looks so gloomy when it rains._ He turned the corner onto another street. _Well, at least it matches my mood. _Holland sighed. _You're stupid…you know he would never…_He stopped when he felt cold water on his feet. 

"Shit!" He exclaimed when he looked down at the huge puddle he had stepped into. He jumped out shivering from the cold feeling spreading through out his feet. Holland brought his jacket closer to him before he continued walking. _Great…_

Trying to think of something else besides the cold, Holland thought back to what had happened at the hideout. He frowned when Tsume's face appeared in his mind. _He always looks so tired…_

_Is it the kid that's getting to him? _

His mind traveled back to that morning. He had been sitting in his room talking with Chris.

* * *

_Holland stared out of the window, his mind raging with questions for his leader. Two days had passed since the encounter with the kid. Holland shook his head when the image of Tsume kissing the boy came into his mind. I never knew Tsume was…_

"_God damn, my head hurts…" He turned his attention back to the person he was supposed to be paying attention to. Chris stopped talking when he noticed Holland's strained face. _

"_Holland, are you okay?" Holland's eyes widened when Chris crossed over and sat on the couch achingly close to him. His heart almost exploded out of his chest when he felt Chris's hand on his forehead. _

"_You have a slight fever." Chris frowned while Holland blushed at the contact. He quickly pulled his head away from him. _

"_I-I'm just really tired…I haven't slept well in the past few days." Holland smiled at him to which Chris didn't smile back._

"_You really need to start taking better care of yourself." Chris looked at him seriously making Holland gulp._

"_I'm fine really! So um…what were you telling me about?" Holland questioned desperately trying to change the subject. _

_Chris immediately took the bait. "Oh that's right!" He took a pause to remember where he had left off. " I met this girl yesterday with these HUGE…" Now he remembered why he had tuned him out in the first place. Holland closed his eyes and leaned back to the soft material of the couch, his head overcome by all the stressful events of the day. There was the whole Book of the Moon crap that he didn't even want to go into and of course the status of the gang in general. _

_Holland sighed deeply as his thoughts turned to Tsume. He hasn't said a word since that kid took off. Holland thought about it for a few moments. He made a decision getting up from the couch._

"_Holland?" Chris asked confused when Holland walked out the door._

_The young man stopped in front of Tsume's door. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside shutting it behind him. To his surprise, Tsume was already awake, his dark silhouette framed by the beams of the moonlight. When he turned, Holland could have sworn he had seen a hint of sadness etched into his fine features. Holland walked closer to Tsume, the leader's blank expression starting to get to him. _

"_Hey Tsume…" He began trying to be careful with his choice of words. Finally deciding to go with something general, he gazed up at Tsume. _

"_Are…you okay?" Holland braced himself for the usual outburst of anger. He waited…and waited…but the outburst never came. He stared up at Tsume his eyes filled with bewilderment. Tsume returned his gaze for merely a moment before he turned his back to Holland. It was now definitely safe to say that something was wrong. He jumped when his leader's voice rang through the silent room. _

"_The provisions train for the Nobles will be passing through the checkpoint tomorrow. Make the usual preparations." _

_Holland froze as the words registered through his mind. What the…was he…was he planning another attack!? Holland glared back at Tsume, anger slowly rising higher and higher inside of him. _

"_No one is gonna show Tsume…you know that." His voice hinting his heightening anger. The silence that came from Tsume only aggravated him even more until he couldn't take it anymore. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Tsume?!" God knows with this killer going busting everyone's brains out, no one is feeling safe enough to try anything much less another hit." _

_What the hell was going on inside that head of his? It didn't make sense at all. Tsume just seemed so…cold like they were back to square one all over again. Those three years built on the foundation of their friendship never happened…_

_Holland growled at this sudden realization. Tsume slowly turned around to face him, his eyes expressing his masking coldness._

"_Just do your job Holland, I'm really not in the mood." Holland tried to quell the rising anger inside of him. This had gone on long enough._

"_I tried playing the concerned friend but apparently that doesn't mean shit to you so now I'm serious!" His eyes traveled back to Tsume. "What's going on Tsume?" The words seemed to echo in the silent room. Holland's hands balled up into tight clenched fists almost cutting his circulation. _

"_Fine Tsume…I'll be an obedient dog for now…" He spat out before he turned his back on his leader and walked out the door.

* * *

_They hadn't spoken to each other because of it. Holland crossed the street to the opposite sidewalk. He took the paper out of his pocket and quickly glanced through it. He looked all around him not spotting the address he was looking for. He had been thinking too much and now he was…

_Damn it, I'm lost!

* * *

_Tsume gazed out towards the cloudy sky that covered the top of the city like a blanket. He felt the tiny droplets of water that would occasionally land on his hand. He could hear the soft pitter-patter of the rain; he could smell the wonderful scent. It seemed that all of his senses were heightened by the tenfold. _Oh well…_

He stared all around the empty room. He then remembered that Holland had left for his so-called "date." He closed his eyes, caught off-guard when a drop of rainwater fell onto his right eyelid. Tsume opened his eyes. He felt like doing something but he couldn't figure out what. They weren't going to hit the supply train until tomorrow. It was usually an easy target, nothing too difficult as long as you knew what you were doing.

There were only a few guards at the checkpoint and even less on the train. Though they doubled with each attack, it still wasn't a problem. More guards…more bodies.

There was no second-guessing at this point; they were getting low on provisions. If they succeeded that meant they wouldn't have to worry about food or anything else for a while. The provisions train was set for one destination.

_The Nobles…_

A group of aristocratic people that would buy the whole damn world if it were for sale. To them, everything had its price. They were shady people who all had their dark secrets. If a Noble family got itself in a bind, the police wouldn't even try to begin an investigation. No one questioned a Noble's actions. That was the rule. If you did, you'd be dead.

Anybody who didn't ask any questions would be able to fill their pockets with the Noble's money. Tsume smirked. The integrity of men sure falters when you pay with hundreds. He looked out towards the sky when he was suddenly hit with an idea. He got up and stretched for a while before he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He passed all of the empty rooms.

Everyone was probably in the city by now. He had let everyone go out. If anything went wrong tomorrow, it would be a long time before any of them could go out in public again. It would be too risky.

He turned the main door open and closed it tight. Tsume stopped and looked around. He noticed a woman holding onto a little girl with pigtails in her hair. The woman held her hand tightly, both of them walking under a bright blue umbrella. The pair kept walking past Tsume, the little girl smiling big at him before her mother urged her with a tug of her hand to keep moving. She looked over her shoulder still smiling at Tsume until her and her mother turned the corner.

Tsume turned away and began searching for his motorbike. He finally spotted it, walked over, and sat down in the seat. He swung his leg over and placed his helmet slowly on his head. It was still raining when he finally started his bike and road off into the streets. He didn't have any particular destination to go to but…

_That's what made it interesting…_

_

* * *

_Toboe kept walking through the rain listening to the pattern of the raindrops hitting his umbrella. Although it was raining, there were many people adorning the sidewalks. Some walked around with umbrellas while others ran quickly to get out of the rain. He looked around at the city, the gray clouds expressing the color of the tall buildings all around him. A nearby taxi rushed by almost soaking Toboe, had he not put his umbrella between him and the incoming water. When the cab finally passed him, he adjusted his umbrella and began heading on his way.

He stopped suddenly when a soft sound entered his senses. He looked down on the ground until his eyes widened. There lying in an alley, was a snow-white kitten staring up at him with big blue innocent eyes. Toboe crouched down low bringing himself closer to the kitten shivering in the big cardboard box. The kitten mewed weakly at him. Toboe frowned.

_She's so little…someone must have left her here. She's all alone. I can't leave her…she won't survive the night. _

Holding on to his umbrella with one hand, Toboe reached out and grabbed the kitten. He carefully balanced her in his hand and brought her to his chest. She quickly snuggled up to him, his body heat already warming the little ball of fur. He smiled when the kitten began to purr as if to thank him for his kindness.

Then it was as if time itself had frozen.

Toboe felt something no…someone calling his name as if they were right behind him. That voice it sounded like…

"Tsume?"

He turned around quickly, his heart stopping for a mere moment.

There was no one there.

The kitten in his arms mewed up at him. Toboe smiled sadly at the kitten. "I thought that he was…never mind." The little kitten looked at him confusingly before snuggling closer to his chest. He stood up, checking one last time to make sure no one was behind him.

"Maybe Blue's right…maybe I should get some rest." The kitten mewed once more bringing him back to reality. "Oh right…" He held onto her carefully as he continued walking down the sidewalk. He smiled down at the little one. "Don't worry, you can stay with me. I'm sure Granny wouldn't mind if I brought you home."

It continued to rain. Toboe walked for a little longer always finding a way to look behind him. He sighed loudly. Sleep. Just go home and sleep.

He crossed a couple of streets and turned some corners until his apartment complex came into view. He held on tightly to the kitten as he slowly made his way up the stairs. Toboe stepped in the covered doorway and finally dropped his umbrella. He reached his now free hand into his pocket, pulled out his house key, and opened the door.

Toboe went inside leaving the door open until he put the kitten down on his living room floor. When this was done, he went back outside closing his umbrella and then finally closing the door. He turned around his eyes scanning the floor. Toboe smiled when they reached a little ball of fur curled on the carpet. He walked over the kitten running his hand across her head from one ear to the other.

"Goodnight…" He whispered softly. Toboe stood up and went into the kitchen. "Granny must still be working."

She worked at a small bookstore a friend of hers owned. She'd work a few hours every day when she wasn't feeling ill. No matter what, Granny always put other people before herself.

Toboe smiled. His mind traveled back to when he was a little boy. Granny would always read to him every night before he went to sleep. She would always find a way to fill his head with stories of bravery, adventure, and love. Every story had a different meaning and every story had a special place in his heart.

He removed his scarf and hat, placing them on the kitchen counter. All he really wanted to do was sleep. It had truly been a draining day. For one thing, he couldn't stop thinking about Tsume. Another thing was he was starting to worry Blue. He never wanted anyone to worry about him. Tsume…maybe…maybe if he knew he was alright maybe if he could just see him again but…that was impossible now, he was sure Tsume never wanted to see him again.

He sighed loudly. They didn't even know that much about each other and already their relationship was complicated. Something clicked in Toboe's mind. Maybe I should've turned away when Tsume touched me…

Why was it so easy to trust him? Tsume just seemed to know exactly what to say, exactly how to touch him. If he did see Tsume again, would he be able to keep his emotions within himself?

"Tsume…" He whispered gazing out the kitchen window, his mind already recalling everything they had both been through together. His thoughts were brought to an end when a knock was heard at the door. Toboe turned towards the door. Was it Blue? Did he forget something at the bar?

He walked over to the door, his hand resting on the doorknob. His mind raced with the question of whether or not to open the door.

He decided to take the chance. Toboe turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door. He gasped when the person's identity was revealed.

It _wasn't_ Blue. It wasn't anyone he half expected to see.

* * *

**(Gasp) who could the mysterious stranger be? I know you all probably want to kill me right now lol! Sorry, but this chapter must end here. Yay! Now you know how the last episode ties in with Toboe but more will be revealed later. I've managed to cover my tracks so my mom has no idea what I'm doing this late at night so shhhh! Now…about reviews (dramatic music comes on) Reviews help soooooooo much with the writing process and they make me so happy that I want to get the new chapter to you guys quicker! so to put it short…**

**Help me help you please REVIEW! ****(Hey that rhymes lol) Goodnight!**

**Until we meet again,**

**Hana no Shojo**


	5. Chapter 5: A Simple Misunderstanding

****

Now, I know what you're thinking…SHE FINALLY UPDATED!? Lol, well it's true I'm back from the dead and bringing chapter 5 with me. Again, I'm sorry guys for making you wait that long it really kills me to think of all the people who were waiting and waiting for me to update. (Not to mention I left you guys with a cliffhanger) But I will prove that good things happen to those who wait! Thank you to everyone who is still here with me! You guys left me some wonderful reviews and for that I think there should be a little reward for all of you! You'll have to read to find out and no cheating! So without further delay, here it is chapter five! Enjoy!

**Special thank you to: All of my wonderful amazing fans! You guys don't know how much you make my day! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, as much as I would love to I do not own Wolf's Rain! Please don't sue me! **

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, violence, and yaoi! I'm telling you now in this warning! If you don't like yaoi or have never even heard of it PLEASE press that pretty little button called the back button and find something else! I'm sorry but I really didn't write this story for people giving me crap cuz they don't like yaoi!**

* * *

**Awakened By The Moonlight**

**Chapter Five: A Simple Misunderstanding**

"Yo…" Holland greeted smiling at Toboe's obvious confusion when the young boy had finally opened the door. "Y-you?" Toboe shook his head trying to push this off as a dream. "It just can't be…what are you doing here?"

Holland shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood you know? Thought I'd drop by." Toboe still looked at him with mild confusion. "Um…how did you know where I lived?"

At this, Holland smirked making Toboe even more curious for his answer. "A very good friend of mine did a little digging for me." Toboe paused for a moment when, out of nowhere, the memory of what had happened at the hideout entered his mind.

The older man was confused when Toboe looked away from him, a scarlet blush tainting his cheeks. Toboe gulped as he now remembered that it was this man's intrusion that had made him and Tsume separate. He had seen _everything!_

Toboe's face seemed to turn an even deeper shade of red while Holland only smirked at him. "Listen kid, we _could_ stand here all day discussing um…"personal matters" or if it wouldn't cause you any trouble, could you let me in?" He stepped closer to Toboe, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"I've got something I want to talk to you about…" He paused, closing his eyes as a grin appeared on his face. "Besides the old lady in the pink bathrobe next door keeps staring at me like I'm holding you at gunpoint."

Toboe tried but couldn't stop the laughter that escaped from him. He smiled up at Holland before he began to make his way through the front door. He normally never trusted any stranger to come into his home but for some reason he felt as if that wasn't the case with Holland. He was actually a pretty good judge of character and when he looked into Holland's eyes he didn't feel afraid, that _had _to count for something. "Sure come on in…um…" He turned back to the slightly taller figure in front him.

"Holland." Toboe moved to the side and gestured for Holland to enter the apartment. "Nice place you got here." Holland scanned the room smiling when his eyes fell upon the snow white kitten sleeping peacefully on the floor. Toboe closed the door behind both of them and went to where Holland was standing.

"Thank you, you can sit down if you like." Toboe began to walk towards the kitchen, stopping at the table to watch as Holland took him up on his offer.

"Thanks…you wouldn't believe how hard your place is to find!" Holland replied before he took off his leather jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. He then sat down, sinking into the comfortable piece of furniture letting out a content sigh as he closed his eyes. Toboe let his gaze drift to Holland's leather jacket. It was almost the same style as Tsume's from what he could tell but had a lot more buckles and zippers to it. It was easy to see that it was much smaller too, showing the difference in Tsume's and Holland's body type. Toboe quickly felt uncomfortable when Holland's eyes opened and were staring directly at him.

"Would you like something to drink?" He rushed out watching as Holland sat up and crossed his arms. "Sure." Toboe broke the eye contact, searching the kitchen for a moment before his eyes fell upon what he was looking for. He went over to the counter and picked up the beautiful china kettle that Granny usually used when making tea. He shook it delicately for a bit confirming there was still a good amount when the contents could be heard swishing into the walls of the kettle.

He put the kettle down before he brought out two coffee mugs, filling them both to the top until the kettle was empty. "So Toboe…" Holland began."Do you live here by yourself?" Toboe picked up both of the mugs and began walking towards the table.

"No, my grandmother lives here with me." Holland grabbed the mug from Toboe, thanking him quietly as he took a sip. "Hey, this is good!" The young man exclaimed as he closed his eyes, bringing the mug back to his lips. Toboe placed his mug on the table, next to the seat beside Holland, when his mind suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Holland…" He began watching as Holland brought his attention back to him."Um…how did you know my name?" He silently watched as the young man paused for a long moment staring down into his lap as if debating on what to say before he let out a deep sigh.

"I heard it from Tsume…" Holland noticed when Toboe froze for a while before he quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh…" Holland studied Toboe's tense posture for a moment before he started to laugh. "Don't worry kid, I'm not like Tsume…you can relax you know."

Toboe smiled at him before he remembered something, his face flashing with complete worry. "How's Tsume's shoulder?"

At this, Holland stopped laughing completely turning to Toboe with nothing but absolute shock in his eyes. "His shoulder? What the HELL happened to his shoulder?!" Toboe cringed when he noticed Holland's face change from total shock to fury within two seconds. Now that Holland knew the outcome, he would be expecting the whole story. Toboe knew he wouldn't let him change the subject. He _had_ to tell him now.

Toboe then proceeded with the long story of what had happened that night, stopping at some points to look at Holland's reactions for the older man had not said a word since he had begun. He couldn't help but feel a heavy weight on his heart when he got to the part where Tsume had taken the bullet for him, remembering the absolute devastation he had felt when he saw the blood pouring out of Tsume's shoulder.

When he was finished, Toboe looked up at Holland trying to prepare himself for anything that could happen. He was completely surprised when Holland met his gaze smiling sadly. "Damn, you'd think after the many years we've been together that he would have at least…said something to me."

Toboe felt as if his whole world came crashing down right then and there. Those words had cut a deep wound in his heart as he pictured the worst possible scenario in the world. This man…was Tsume's lover. He tried to shake this thought out of his head but when he actually thought about it…it _did_ make sense.

When he had followed Tsume back to the hideout that night, Holland had seemed a bit pissed off when he came to find them both standing outside together. Not to mention, when he had walked in on him and the leader almost kissing, he had seemed shocked beyond words. Probably because he had caught Tsume being unfaithful.

Toboe looked down at the floor his hair covering his eyes as his hands were clenched tight into fists. That meant that…Tsume had used him. He was nothing more than a simple toy and nothing more. That's why Tsume had pushed him away when Holland had left. The game wasn't fun anymore now that he'd been caught.

Toboe couldn't help it as his body began to shake. This must've been what Holland had wanted to talk to him about. He wanted to make sure that he would never see Tsume again.

Holland ran a hand through his hair, forgetting his thoughts. He gazed back at Toboe confused when he noticed the boy's shaking body and he could have sworn he saw a tear escape from Toboe's concealed eyes and land on the floor.

The older man tried desperately to search his mind for any reason of what was going on. For some odd reason, a certain set of words kept repeating themselves.

"_We've been together for so long…"_

_Oh shit!_

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa kid!" Holland called out, waving his hands frantically in front of him. Toboe looked up but stopped to wipe his eyes with his sleeve before he turned his attention back to Holland.

"I'm not with Tsume like that! No! Never! He's like my asshole of a big brother!" Toboe's eyes widened with shock before his face turned a scarlet red out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out to Holland over and over again. "I didn't mean to jump to that conclusion but…" Holland only shook his head as Toboe sat down in the chair right next to him looking down at his mug, not daring to look at Holland after what had just happened.

Holland couldn't help the smirk that came to his face when he broke the silence. "Nah, he's all yours." He laughed when Toboe immediately stared at him with his big light brown eyes.

"What are you t-talking about? I-I hardly know him!" Toboe replied nervous when Holland looked at him with a "you're full of it" look.

"Sure kid sure…" Holland murmured sarcastically. "Don't think I don't remember that little show you two put on for me the other day. He peeked over at Toboe who quickly looked away from him when he spoke.

"Nothing happened…" Toboe whispered surprised when Holland only laughed. "You mean nothing happened because I came in." Toboe stared at him before he locked his gaze to the floor once more.

"I gotta say though, I never thought a kid like you would get _that_ close to Tsume." Toboe turned to Holland. "What do you mean?"

Holland picked up his mug and took another long sip, breathing out a sigh before he continued. "I mean that well…Tsume…" He paused trying to find the right words. "Isn't exactly a people person. I honestly think he'd rather sit in his room and think than interact with someone."

Holland smiled sadly. "It's been three years…and I've barely even made a dent in that shield he surrounds himself with all the time." At this, Toboe frowned. Now that he put it that way, Toboe couldn't help but feel guilty. Here was a person who had known Tsume for years while he had only known him for a few days. Did he even have the right to be so friendly with him?

Holland should have been the one who Tsume showed his true emotions to…not him. He listened silently as Holland continued. "I wanted to ask you something if you wouldn't mind."

Toboe looked up at him, curiosity reflecting in his eyes. "Sure, go ahead." Holland paused for a moment before he looked Toboe directly in the face.

"I want to know what happened the night you met Tsume."

There was nothing but silence as the words sunk into Toboe's mind. He thought about it for a mere moment before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew in his heart that Holland deserved to know the absolute truth about that fateful night.

"I was walking home after I had just finished a late night shift at work." I stopped for a few minutes just to think about some things." He watched as Holland crossed his arms once more before continuing.

"I-I heard something break and when I turned around_…_there was Tsume." Holland nodded his head slowly. _So I was right. This kid must have been the voice but then…why didn't I hear it? _Suppose he did believe that there _had_ been a voice calling out to Tsume that night; why would it lead him to a kid like Toboe? It didn't make any sense.

He stopped his busy thoughts when Toboe continued. "We just kind of looked at each other. He looked so familiar to me…like I'd seen him before." He paused to pick up his mug and took a sip. Holland smirked when he noticed that the boy had begun to tap his fingers against his mug.

_He's nervous about something because he won't stop fidgeting…_

"Tsume walked over to me and just kept staring at me and…" Holland raised an eyebrow when Toboe stopped watching as the boy looked indecisive about something. Toboe turned away from Holland, focusing his gaze on the table.

"Well…u-um…Tsume…he touched me on the cheek." Holland stared wide eyed at him. "I couldn't run away from him but he ended up pulling away from me…I guess he didn't know what he was doing either."

Toboe concentrated hard on trying to figure out how to tell the next part of the story. "Then, there was this pain, like my head was splitting in two but that's not it…" Holland listened closely waiting for the finished part.

"There was a sound going through my head…it sounded like someone was screaming. The pitch was so high it hurt my ears…" Toboe paused remembering her miserable voice.

"I fell to the floor…it hurt so much. I think Tsume felt it too but I'm not sure." "I-I started screaming…Tsume just kept yelling at me to shut up but it was just too unbearable." Toboe knew what happened next but didn't want to say it.

"Then?" Holland was much closer to him than he remembered.

"Then…he kissed me."

Toboe felt his face turn bright red; he couldn't bear to look at Holland out of fear for his reaction. What happened next was something he never expected.

"How was it?"

Toboe felt himself almost pass out. "What?!" He half screamed as he looked at Holland pure shock etched on his face. He backed away when Holland began to inch closer and closer to him, a smirk evident on his face.

"You know what I mean…was it good? Did he use his tong-

Toboe slammed his mug on the table. "No! It wasn't…it wasn't anything like that!" He blushed even harder when Holland only continued to smirk, raising an eyebrow at him. Toboe didn't know what he should say but couldn't help it when his mouth blurted out his thoughts in a low whisper.

"It was…gentle… and then he just kept his lips against mine. I've never been kissed before…everything was so new to me but it just felt so…"

"Damn good?" Holland interjected a peaceful smile on his face. Toboe couldn't help but smile. It wasn't exactly what he was going to say but that didn't mean that it wasn't true.

"Yeah… then he put his arms around my waist and I didn't know what to do. I mean…I should have screamed or something but I didn't…he just felt so familiar and his arms felt so warm." Toboe stopped to let Holland take in all that he had said before he continued.

"Then we broke apart…and that's pretty much where you came along."

Holland chucked at this information. "Damn, I messed it up just when it was getting good." Toboe smiled finally concluding that there was nothing left to say.

"So, you're gay right?" Toboe turned to him, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. No one had ever just come right out and ask him about it before. He didn't know how to respond.

"Um…I don't know…I mean I'm not really into girls but then again I've never really been with a guy either." Toboe breathed out a deep sigh as the realization hit him. When he had told Granny and Blue about it, he had been so sure but now…he was trying to think of all the emotions running through him when Tsume had kissed him and compared it to the time with the girl.

He realized right then and there that there was no comparison.

When she had tried to kiss him, it had just felt so wrong but…what if he had just not liked her? Just because he didn't want her to kiss him, did that automatically make him gay?

"I'm new at this…" Toboe almost whispered after a long moment of thinking, embarrassed when Holland only smirked.

"Yeah, that's how it starts…but then you meet someone that makes you feel so right that you realize you would risk everything just to be with them." Toboe stared back at Holland, his stare lingering on the sad smile that now formed on the older man's face.

"Holland…your-

Toboe stopped himself when Holland looked away from him. "A fool in love." He muttered to himself so low Toboe was surprised when he caught it. Holland leaned back in his chair, his hands resting on the back of his head.

"Been there…done that." Toboe couldn't help it as the question he was thinking came out of his mouth. "Do you love someone Holland?" Toboe bit his tongue when Holland closed his eyes and sat quietly for a few minutes before finally answering.

"I do…but it's complicated." Holland opened his eyes turning his attention back to Toboe. "He's sort of a womanizer who never thinks things through before he does them. Not to mention, he's always toying with me and then rubbing my face in it but…he's been my best friend this whole time." Toboe nodded slowly making Holland smirk.

"I thought I was going to be the one asking questions here." They both met each others gaze smiling at each other. It was strange. Toboe felt so comfortable talking to Holland about all of this. Maybe it was because they were going through the same thing. All he knew was that Holland had come so far from being the stranger at his doorstep. Toboe concluded that it was nice having someone to talk to about this besides Blue.

He sighed when he realized that, when it came to friends, he didn't have many not including her. Holland cleared his throat bringing Toboe's attention back to him. "It's hard when you care so much about someone but always have that scared feeling to get closer to them." Toboe nodded in agreement but did so when Holland wasn't looking.

He stared at the figure in front of him, a feeling of sadness suddenly filling his heart. Why was everything so complicated? He stopped his train of thought when Holland let out a deep breath. "Anyway, that's not really all I came here to talk to you about…" He drank the last of his tea placing the now empty mug on his side of the table.

Toboe turned to Holland, a certain feeling rising inside of him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Holland looked down at the ground for a moment before he brought his gaze sharply back to Toboe. "It's about Tsume."

Toboe paused for a moment before he slowly nodded for Holland to continue. "When I told you how I knew your name well…it wasn't exactly the truth." Toboe looked at Holland, confused about where the conversation was going.

"What I mean is, I did hear your name from Tsume but…he wasn't conscious at the time." He looked up at Toboe whose mind was still so full of questions. "Tsume, he has these nightmares…he always screams out your name."

"NOT LIKE A WET DREAM OR ANYTHING!" He blurted out frantically, causing Toboe to blush a deep scarlet red as he turned away from him. Holland waited until Toboe calmed his heart and nodded for him to continue.

"He has really terrible nightmares…I've never heard him scream like that before." Holland looked at Toboe, his eyes never straying from the boy in front of him. "In the building where we live, I have the room right next to him. I always knew that he had nightmares but…they've never been this bad before."

Toboe stared at the ground as an overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over him. Had he done this to Tsume? It made him feel like it was his entire fault. "What should I do?" Toboe wondered aloud, causing Holland to breath out another sigh.

"I-I don't know…" Holland thought about it for a minute until the answer suddenly came to him. He snapped his fingers making Toboe almost jump at the unexpected noise. " I have an idea." Holland looked back at Toboe, a big grin plastered on his face.

"I think that maybe if you were with Tsume…he'd be a whole lot happier." Toboe looked at him his reply coming out louder than he had intended.

"WHAT!?" Toboe half screamed, completely confused at how Holland came up with that answer. The said genius lay back in his chair, the grin still on his face as he placed his hands on the back of his head once again.

"Well…the way I see it, before he met you, Tsume hadn't been himself for the past couple of months." Holland paused looking up at Toboe. "I remember when I first met him…god he was an asshole." He chuckled.

"I was sixteen when I joined the gang. I had no parents or anything but…right away I felt right at home." Holland smiled as he concentrated on the memory. "Anyway, I had heard stories about the great Tsume from the other members. I ended up finding out that some members of the gang that had been there had never even seen Tsume."

He fumbled with his mug on the table as he continued. "I later was informed that the new recruits had exactly one chance to prove themselves. One mission…and as luck would have it a couple of days later, it was my turn." Toboe's concentration was broken when he spotted the sleeping kitten lying on the carpet. He smiled before he quickly turned his attention back to Holland.

"I wasn't scared…actually I was pretty excited. I wanted to prove that I could do this." Holland closed his eyes picturing a certain part of his memory. "I just remember waiting at the door and when I turned around…there was Tsume."

Toboe's head perked up. "I knew it was him because…he just had this fire in his eyes." Toboe smiled when the image of Tsume's beautiful golden eyes came into his head. " Man, I just remember freezing. I mean…he was the infamous Tsume and all I wanted to do was let him see what I could do."

He closed his eyes. "Let's see, it was me and a few other men including Tsume. Now usually Tsume never came on a mission with us "rookies" but for some reason, he was there that night. Holland stretched for a little while until his body relaxed into the chair once more.

"It was only a small hit, child's play compared to all the stuff Tsume had done. We thought it'd be easy for us too." Holland closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "When we got there, I ended up being the one who could disengage the alarm. Tsume was the one who gave me the command."

"But one of the younger recruits wasn't thinking clearly and he ended up tripping the second alarm." Holland eyes grew darker making Toboe feel like what he was about to say next, wasn't good.

"All I heard was Tsume yelling at me to run. It all happened so fast. I couldn't hear anything else with the sirens blocking out everything. I didn't look around until me and Tsume had turned a corner into an alleyway."

"Tsume ended up being the only one with me." Holland felt his fists tighten when flashes of images appeared in his mind of what happened next. "I-I heard gunshots…all of my friends were being killed. I tried to run to them but…Tsume held me back. Toboe heard Holland's voice shake with emotion. "All of them were…"

Holland stopped when he became aware of Toboe's hand on his. He quickly smiled at him, trying to leave all of what had happened in the past. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to drop all of that on you." Toboe shook his head, keeping his hand on Holland's.

"Don't apologize…it's alright." Toboe smiled up at him, making Holland keep his smile on his face before he remembered something. "There's…something else I wanted to tell you." Toboe retrieved his hand still smiling down at Holland.

"Sure, go ahead." Holland stopped for a minute before he went closer to Toboe, a deep emotion rising through his eyes. "Please…don't give up on Tsume." Toboe froze unsure of what to say until Holland spoke first.

"I know that at first, he's a little rough around the edges but…I know that he can't forget you." He watched as Toboe looked down at the tiled floor. "I know it seems like he doesn't give a damn about anybody but himself but inside…he wants to protect everyone."

Holland reached up touching Toboe's shoulder reassuringly. "Toboe…I know you care about him…don't even try and say that you don't." Holland whispered, smirking when he noticed the younger man blush.

"But…" Toboe began. "He doesn't want to see me…things just got so complicated between us…" Holland kept his hand on Toboe's shoulder when he replied, his voice filled with compassion.

"When you want to be with someone sometimes it's always complicated…" Holland exhaled loudly before he continued. "But that's what makes it an adventure." Toboe looked the older man in his jade green eyes. Holland's comforting smile grew on his face when a sudden idea occurred to him.

"Do you want to see him?" Toboe looked up at him with widened eyes taken back for a split second. Truth be told, he had been contemplating in the back of his mind on whether or not to go see him all day but every time he made the decision to go, all he heard was Tsume's angry voice and his eyes…

He shuddered when he pictured them. There was no warmth in them at all. Would Tsume be furious if he went to see him again? _What do I do? _He told himself. He wanted to see Tsume but…

_No…_

His heart told him. _I want to see him even if he does get angry. I don't care. _He brought his gaze back to Holland's. "Yes." He replied one hundred percent sure in his decision. Holland was taken back a bit when Toboe said yes, his eyes gleaming with certainty.

"Are you sure?" Holland asked only going to ask once. Toboe looked down at the floor once more absolutely sure with all his heart that this was what he wanted . He then looked up at Holland with a complete look of determination, his light brown eyes shining beautifully.

"Let's go."

* * *

Tsume kept riding through the streets only locking his gaze with the road in front of him. The rain kept falling on him as he rode against it. He always loved the feeling of freedom. The feeling of leaving everything behind and just being free…there was nothing quite like it. He tried to focus his senses, silently listening for the voice that had called out to him before. At first, he hadn't heard anything at all until suddenly out of nowhere a small whisper reached his ears. "Tsume?"

He stopped his bike, skidding it to a stop in front of an unexpecting cab. The angry driver rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "HEY BUDDY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!?"

Tsume didn't listen. He only kept staring in the direction of where the voice was calling from. He tried to ignore it, to pull away from it but…he couldn't. Tsume was brought out of his thoughts when the cab driver honked his horn loudly. He glared at the driver, watching as the man cringed when Tsume's amber eyes fell upon him angrily.

He smirked when the cab driver stuck his head back in, turned the car around, and speeded away not even daring to look back. _Time to go. _Tsume thought as he turned back and rode off in the direction of home.

* * *

Holland scanned up and down Toboe as they walked together side by side. _You know…he really is just adorable…I can see why Tsume's going crazy over him. _He smirked before turning back to Toboe. "Come on kid…this way." He turned the corner into an alleyway, stepping through a few puddles along the way.

Toboe kept up with Holland, taking the time for the buildings to register in his mind. He couldn't remember passing by any of them when he had followed Tsume. Toboe smiled when he remembered why. _You were focusing all of your attention on Tsume. _He paused suddenly when he noticed that Holland was staring at him.

"What?" He asked when the older man wouldn't quit. Holland only smirked before he shook his head. "No wonder…" He whispered softly to himself. Toboe turned his body fully to Holland.

"No wonder what?" Holland gaped at the smaller figure in front of him. _Damn, the kid has good ears! _"Nothing!" Holland brought his hands in front of him, waving them back and forth.

"It's nothing really…just thinking out loud." He replied casually. Toboe continued staring at him for a few moments before Holland turned back around, facing the road in front of them. He looked over at both the left and right directions, taking a moment to think.

"Now, which way was it again?" Toboe stared at the man in front of him with absolute bewilderment. Holland brought his hand up pointing to the left and then the right. "Hmm…" Holland thought quietly to himself.

Toboe was watching him occupy himself with this task, when a feeling overwhelmed his entire body. He looked passed Holland towards the right. He felt a force almost pulling him towards that direction. Toboe began to walk slowly to it, catching Holland's attention.

"Hey kid, what's up?"He stepped closer to Toboe, only to remain silent when the boy completely ignored him. Holland stared as Toboe walked closer and closer to the right, his eyes reflecting a trance like state. Toboe tried to focus on the feeling inside of him, his eyes widening when the image of someone entered his mind.

_Tsume…_

He quickly ran following this feeling that guided him. "Hey!" Holland called after him when he suddenly disappeared. Toboe kept running, the buildings passing by him in a blur. He followed the narrow alleyway until he turned another corner and began to follow the path, ignoring the calls coming from behind him. _I have to make sure._ Toboe kept running until he felt the pull inside his body cease completely. The young boy gazed up at his surroundings and gasped.

There before him was the exact same building he and Tsume had come to before. Holland froze beside Toboe when the tall structure came in to view. "How the hell did you…" Holland began, only to stop when he noticed Toboe's equally confused face. He decided to drop it.

"Well, whatever it was…thank God!" He exclaimed before he ran past Toboe and made his way to the main entrance. He stopped when he realized that the boy wasn't following behind him. Holland's eyes traveled back to him, frowning when he noticed that Toboe was staring down at the floor. _He's probably remembering what happened last time…_

The older man slowly walked over to Toboe before he stood right in front of him. "Hey…" Holland called sweetly before he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Once he touched him, Toboe jumped from the contact. The rain had lessened into a slight drizzle as it came down softly around the two figures.

Toboe only shook his head and continued to walk with Holland towards the door. They both jumped in surprise when the door was quickly pried open revealing a tall brunette dressed in nothing but black leather. "Hey Holland." He greeted a big grin on his face when he turned his whole attention to the shorter man in front of him.

His smile stopped when he noticed Toboe next to him, a look of curiosity taking its place. "Who's this?" Toboe felt nervous when the taller man's eyes fell upon him. He grew MUCH more nervous when Holland wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him a little too close for comfort.

"He's my date." Holland stated confidently, staring Chris in his eyes. Toboe stared at Holland, his eyes wide with shock while Chris's mouth hung open. "This kid?" Toboe cringed when Chris's gaze sharply turned to him. He froze when he saw the rage shining through his eyes.

Holland, oblivious to this fact, turned back to Toboe a big smile on his face. "Shall we go then?" He asked more to himself then to anybody else. Before Toboe could even think about answering, he felt himself being dragged into the building. When the pair passed Chris, Toboe gulped loudly at the scene before him. Though his dark black hair was covering his eyes, Toboe could almost feel the anger pulsating from the taller man.

_Why is he angry?_ The naive young adult asked before Holland rushed him up the flight of stairs. The duo walked through the second floor until finally they halted in front of Tsume's room. Holland looked at Toboe for a moment before he nodded and turned towards the door. Toboe felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest when Holland reached out and began to turn the doorknob slowly. When the door was finally completely open, they both stepped into the room.

It was empty. Toboe scanned the large room, a strange feeling of sadness filling him when he realized that no one was there. "Damn…" Holland muttered when he too came to this conclusion. "I should have checked to see if his bike was outside." He walked over and planted himself on one of the nearby couches.

"Oh well…we'll wait here until he shows up." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a stray cigarette. Holland then reached into his pant's pocket and dug out Tsume's lighter. (Thankfully, Tsume hadn't noticed yet that it was still missing) He flicked the switch, lighting up the cigarette. He stopped for a moment to glance at Toboe.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" When Toboe shook his head, Holland brought the cigarette to his lips. He took a deep satisfying drag before blowing out a big puff of smoke. Toboe felt his nose take in the scent, his hands instinctively going to block it out. He stopped them, trying to occupy himself with something else. Holland let out a content sigh as he relaxed more into the couch.

Toboe began to look all around the room, his gaze stopping when it fell upon a tattered book on the nearby table. "What's this?" Toboe asked curiously while Holland looked over to where Toboe was standing, his eyes drifting to the book.

"Oh that's just a little something me and Tsume swiped a long time ago." Toboe slowly reached for the book, a strange feeling of nostalgia washing over him when his fingers touched the tattered cover. He picked the book up and brought it closer to him to get a better look at the title.

* * *

Tsume pulled up to the side of the hideout, making sure to park his motorbike where there was a shaded haven from the pouring rain. He took off his black helmet and placed it on top of his bike. He then stopped to gaze at the structure that was before him, his amber eyes drifting to the highest room…his room.

His eyes narrowed when the familiar feeling he had felt earlier returned. _Something_ was waiting for him. He just knew it. Tsume walked up to the main entrance, his eyes focusing sharply when they fell upon the slightly open door. He put his hand in the opening slowly pushing the door open before he stepped inside. Tsume quietly walked through to the main room, his left hand already reaching for his knife.

He stopped when his eyes fell upon a figure on the nearby couch. His hand drifted away from his weapon when the man's identity registered in his mind. Tsume watched as Chris kept staring at a particular spot on the floor, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The leader frowned when the strong scent of smoke filled his senses. He wasn't even that close to him and already he could smell the stench.

"Chris, how many times have I told you to close the damn door!?" Tsume smirked when the man jumped off the couch, dropping his cigarette to the floor. "FUCK TSUME!" He began when he realized who stood before him, his hand resting on his heart.

"Don't do that!" Tsume only stared at him his eyes glaring at him coldly. "What the hell has you so worked up?" Chris froze before he breathed out a deep sigh not making eye contact with Tsume, even when he answered his question.

"Nothing…it's nothing alright?" Tsume only studied the figure before him. Chris's body posture was more tense than a piece of wood and his eyes were basically proclaiming to the world that _something_ was wrong. He stopped his observation, taking the time to survey the empty room.

"Is Holland back yet?" He watched when Chris's expression completely changed in the span of a few seconds. He quickly grabbed another cigarette from the pack on the nearby table. Before Tsume could even blink, Chris had already lit the cigarette and brought it to his lips. Once this was done, he turned away from Tsume taking the cigarette in between his fingers and breathing out a big puff of smoke.

"He's probably upstairs with his _boyfriend_…" Tsume couldn't help but smirk at the obvious anger and jealousy that passed through his lips with every word that he spoke. _So that's it._ Tsume turned away from Chris, gazing up at the staircase on the other side of the room. He made his way over to it before he slowly began to walk up the steps.

He froze mid-step when an overwhelming feeling of warmth enveloped his entire body. Tsume felt the sensation course through his veins as he continued up the stairway. With each step he took, he felt the warmth grow stronger and stronger. His thoughts ended immediately when he heard a cry of pain coming from the second floor. Tsume's eyes widened when he recognized the scream. His body reacted quickly before his mind could even think as he raced up the stairs.

There was only one objective on his mind.

* * *

"The Book of the Moon?" Toboe read, the feeling of unknown nostalgia washing over him when he repeated the title. Holland locked his gaze with the boy, noticing the strange tone that Toboe's voice had taken. He quietly observed him while taking another drag of his cigarette. Toboe looked at the book, his mind trying to trace back where he had heard of it before.

His eyes widened when what seemed like a floodgate of emotions burst open, rushing through his mind. His body started to shake as fragments of voices began to fill his head.

_I never meant to kill anything…_

_You mean she kept you as a pet…_

_Why do you have to lie about everything?_

_You're right, you're not my friend…_

_Yeah I forgot you're only friends with humans…_

Toboe closed his eyes and brought his hands to his head trying to block out the voices. Holland got up concerned when the boy began breathing heavily. He walked over to Toboe watching his face strained from an unknown force.

"STOP IT!" Toboe screamed when the voices became so loud he felt like his head was going to explode. Holland now ran in front of him, trying to bring Toboe out of his hysteria. "What is it? What's wrong?" Holland cursed when Toboe's eyes strained even harder. He quickly panicked when the boy let out a terrible scream of what seemed like excruciating pain.

Then…the voices stopped.

Toboe opened his eyes for a moment, bringing his hands down away from his ears. He panicked when his vision grew blurry. Holland stared wide eyed at the younger boy in front of him. "Are you okay, Toboe?" Holland began, a deep sense of worry etched in his voice. He stopped when the boy turned to look at him for a minute.

_I'm so tired…_

Toboe thought, his voice echoing in his mind. Holland quickly kept his eyes on him, his precious cigarette still in between his fingers. "Are you okay?" He tried to reach out to Toboe but was alarmed when his eyes rolled back and his entire body fell forward. Holland quickly grabbed him with both hands, causing his cigarette to slip out of his fingers and land on one of his legs, dangerously close to a certain part of his anatomy.

Holland yelped as the cigarette burned through his jeans and onto his skin. He held on to Toboe while he jumped around trying to quell the pain. He cursed when his foot tripped over Toboe's, sending the duo crashing onto the floor with a loud thump.

Holland ended up on top of Toboe, his mouth dangerously close to Toboe's while their legs were intertwined with each others. Before Holland could even think about getting off of him, the door was flung open. Holland's eyes widened to the size of saucers when they met amber eyes. He cringed.

He had never seen such ferocious wild eyes in his whole entire life. "Tsume!" Holland called out only to then realize the position that he was in at the moment.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

The whole building seemed to rumble as the leader's furious voice rang through it. "T-Tsume! T-This isn't what it looks like!" Holland cursed himself. Stuttering was just going to make it seem like he was guilty! The dead man quickly scrambled to his feet, separating himself from the now unconscious Toboe.

Holland began to panic when Tsume's eyes darted from him to Toboe in less than a second. Tsume glared at the younger man in front of him, dark anger rising from deep inside of him. "GET OUT!" He barked at Holland, making the younger man shake with fear.

"Wait Tsume! Let me explain!" Holland desperately tried to walk closer to Tsume but yelped when the leader grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and threw him out the door. Holland realized he had hit the floor when a sharp pain ran through his head. He turned around only to have the door shut in his face. He clutched his head trying to stop the aching that continued to course through it.

"Holland, are you okay?" He quickly turned towards the familiar voice. "Chris…" He whispered while his brain finally caught up with the rest of his body. "I heard something crash." He began, focusing his attention on Holland.

"Yeah, it was me…" Holland replied chuckling. Chris smiled when the younger man's eyes shined with laughter. He stopped when something suddenly clicked in his mind, changing his expression into a serious one.

"Did that kid do this to you?" Holland stared at him for a long moment making Chris anxious for his answer. He grew confused when Holland bit his tongue, trying not to burst out laughing. "Have you seen that kid? He replied not holding back any of his laughter before there was silence.

"It was Tsume…" Chris stared at him for a moment before signaling him to continue. Holland understood him but shook his head, breathing out a deep sigh in the process.

"It's a long story…" The older man sighed before he got up from the floor, offering a hand to Holland. The younger man gave him a look of gratitude before he slowly grabbed it. Holland felt his heart beat a little faster from the contact as he looked up at him. Chris met his gaze briefly until finally he pulled him off the floor.

Having been pulled too hard, Holland rushed forward landing right into Chris's chest. He blushed when his hands felt the older man's toned chest underneath his clothing. Holland couldn't help it when his stare lingered up to the man before him. Chris swallowed hard when Holland looked up at him with his beautiful intoxicating green eyes.

They quickly broke apart from each other when they realized how close they actually were from one another. There was a deep silence between the both of them, neither one sure of what to say to the other.

"Um…I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate that." Chris whispered to Holland, his eyes hiding his true emotions. Holland's eyes snapped quickly back to Chris. "He's not my boyfriend!" He yelled making Chris stare back at him.

"Sure he's not…" The older man replied sarcastically. Holland sighed loudly. _This is all I need right now. _He thought for a moment before he turned away from Chris and looked down at the floor. "Trust me, the kid just isn't my type…" Holland kept his gaze locked with the floor, not daring to look at Chris.

His eyes widened when he heard footsteps coming towards him. His heart practically jumped out of his chest when Chris's hand reached his chin, slowly tilting it up to meet his gaze. "And what exactly _is _your type Holland?" He whispered seductively in his ear as he smirked at him. Holland swore that the only thing he could hear was the rapid beating of his own heart.

The spell was completely broken when the older man started laughing. "You know I'm just messing with you Holland…" He murmured to the younger man in front of him. Holland glared at him before slapping his hand out of his face and turning his back to Chris. The older man's eyes widened when Holland separated from him completely. He tried to step closer but Holland only moved further away from him.

"Holland…" Chris whined when the younger man continued to ignore him. A sudden smirk grew on his lips when an idea struck him. He tried to focus on staying as quiet as possible while he walked closer and closer to the figure in front of him. He suddenly had the feeling that he was the predator and Holland was his prey.

Said prey grew nervous when silence enveloped all around him. He gasped when he felt two strong arms reach around his shoulders and pull him close to the other's body. Holland couldn't help but shiver when he felt Chris's warm breath come into contact with his ear.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't resist. You're just so cute…" He finished his sentence with a quick kiss to his cheek. Holland immediately turned a deep shade of red when he felt Chris's lips on his skin. He was saddened when Chris withdrew from him completely and turned before walking away. The older man smirked as he continued to walk slowly down the hallway to the stairs.

He suddenly stopped, taking the time to take one last look at Holland. He couldn't help but smile when he watched the younger man bring his fingers to his cheek, lingering on the exact same spot where he had kissed him.

* * *

Tsume looked down at the unconscious boy resting on his floor. His eyes grazed Toboe's entire body. He growled when the image of Holland on top of him came into his mind. The leader shook his head, trying to make the image disappear. He was angry at the rage he had felt when his eyes witnessed Holland almost kissing the younger boy. Tsume turned to look at the boy's peaceful face.

_He looks like an angel when he sleeps…_

Tsume growled angrily at himself, his pride trying to make him look away. This time…he ignored it and continued to look at the boy. Toboe's chest was rising and dropping slowly as Tsume walked towards the sleeping form on the floor. He then knelt down, bringing his body closer to Toboe's. His amber eyes took in all of Toboe's small body. He reached out and let his hand lightly touch the boy's forehead.

_He's burning up…_

Tsume thought with a frown. He looked down at Toboe's clothing before he reached down and began to unzip Toboe's light orange jacket, revealing a red long sleeve sweater underneath. _No wonder this kid's burning up. _Tsume smirked before reaching down to remove his bright yellow scarf, carefully separating it from him exposing Toboe's slender neck.

Tsume couldn't stop staring at the revealed skin before he strictly reminded himself that this was the same kid he had sworn to stay away from. With this thought in mind, he stopped his ministrations. The older man paused as his mind raced with thoughts and memories.

_He's probably upstairs with his boyfriend…_

The leader was irritated when these specific words repeated themselves in his mind. He had no idea why they now pissed him off so much. There was something inside of him that was refusing to believe that Toboe belonged to Holland. _No way in hell! Wait…why should I care?!_

He shook his head trying to focus on something else besides the past. This thought echoed softly in his mind as he slowly reached out and grabbed the boy gently. He then stood up, holding Toboe bridal-style in his arms. He couldn't help but smile when the young boy snuggled closer to his body heat.

Tsume halted in his steps, making sure that Toboe was really asleep before he continued. There was great warmth exceeding itself all over Tsume's body as he held the boy closer. "What is this?" He began, whispering softly to Toboe. "This warmth? What the hell have you done to me?" It was more of a question to himself if anything.

He silently continued walking until he stopped in front of a hidden door. Using his strength to balance Toboe with one arm, he stretched out his other hand and opened the door revealing a large bedroom. Tsume glanced down at Toboe, smiling when the boy snuggled deeper and deeper against his chest. His heart grew cold when the lifeless Toboe from his nightmares became the one lying peacefully asleep in his arms.

Tsume grew silent, his footsteps echoing louder and louder throughout the room. He held on to Toboe tighter before he laid him out gently on his large bed. Reaching around to pull the sheets from under him, Tsume placed the dark colored covers over the boy. He looked down at the tiny figure in his bed watching silently as Toboe moved around curling into a little ball before his breathing regulated again.

Tsume stared at Toboe's auburn hair as it fell around the pillow. He sat down at the edge of the bed beside him as he continued to watch the sleeping youth. _What are you doing!? _The leader's prideful inner voice shouted in his mind. Tsume felt a smirk on his lips as he answered. _This kid helped me out when I was hurt. I refuse to owe him anything. _He placed his hand over the now healed wound.

_I'm just returning the favor._ That was the reason he had come up with. Just a simple returned favor, nothing spectacular about it. His hand was still encased over the wound when his eyes connected with Toboe once more. He could almost hear Holland's sarcastic tone. _Sure…that's why he's here, in your bed I might add. _His eyes closed as a growl almost escaped him. _Not to mention, you've been staring at him ever since you got here._

"Shut up, Holland…" He murmured aloud before he took a deep breath. Tsume froze when the image of Toboe's tear-stained face appeared in his mind. He sighed deeply. _Things are gonna get very complicated when he wakes up._ He looked down at the sleeping boy. His mind went completely blank as he reached out and gently stroked Toboe's face. Tsume gasped when he snuggled closer into his touch. Despite his pride, Tsume smiled tenderly at the dreaming boy in his bed.

Tsume's smile seemed to spread to Toboe, for the youth smiled back at him. The leader withdrew his hand, smirking when the boy frowned from the lack of warmth. He exhaled deeply before the whole room was enveloped in silence. Something in Tsume's senses told him to turn around. He did and immediately cursed himself for it.

For there was Holland, standing against the wall with his arms crossed. What _really _got Tsume's blood boiling, was the smirk that was plastered on his face. "Simply adorable…" He opened his eyes revealing his trademark "I told you so" look. Tsume glared at him, warning him to back off. Holland only laughed.

"Come on Tsume, what else do you expect me to think?" Tsume kept glaring at him. The nightmare had begun. The voice in his head had now become reality. He silently got up from the bed and slowly walked past Holland.

"Tsume…I know about your shoulder." The leader halted his steps, not saying a word. There was a long silence enveloping the entire room. Holland waited quietly for Tsume's response while his eyes focused on the small figure in his bed. He almost jumped when Tsume's deep voice reached his ears.

"I have to go take care of something…as soon as the kid wakes up, make sure he gets home safely." Holland's eyes widened at the tone of the leader's voice. It almost sounded like...Tsume was _concerned_. The younger man turned around to face Tsume's back, only to watch as the tall leader slowly walked out of the room.

"Tsume…" Holland whispered sadly to himself as he glanced down at the sleeping form of Toboe. He closed his eyes, silently listening as he heard the door slam shut echoing loudly though out the room.

Tsume stayed outside the closed door for a few minutes, allowing all of the day's events to pass in his mind. So many things had changed in the span of just one day. Tsume smirked at the irony of it all. He shook his head. _Once that kid's gone…it'll all go back to the way things are suppose to be. _Something in his heart seriously doubted that but…now was definitely not the time to be second-guessing himself. He breathed out a deep sigh before he turned towards the direction of the stairs and walked away.

* * *

**So after a long eternity of separation, our boys are finally reunited again! Thank God! It seems things are really turning interesting, don't you think? What will happen when Toboe wakes up? Anyway on another note, this chapter ended up being the longest one that I've done yet, which is good because I'm still trying to make it up to you guys for taking such a long time to update. Okay this time, I am POSITIVE that the next chapter will be up much faster than this one, so keep those wonderful reviews coming! They really do help! Like I said, things are going to get _very _****interesting around here…**

**Until we meet again,**

**Hana no Shojo**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

**No, you are not dreaming this is in fact chapter six! We have now made it here, can you believe it?! What's even crazier is that this story has made it to fifty-one reviews! WOOHOO! I never dreamed that people would love my story so much. I thank you my reviewers for making me feel like one very happy and appreciated gal. I treasure dearly every reader who takes the time to read my work. Thank you so much! I feel really bad that I've taken so long with this one but I hope you guys will forgive me! For some reason, this chapter was probably one of the easiest ones to write because well…I'll let you be the judge of that. It's definitely one of my favorites. So here…we…go.**

**Special thank you to: Shadow315 for being the fortieth reviewer and making my goal a reality and to Hope4TheBrokenHearted for being the first person to pass it! P.S Merry Christmas to all of my amazing readers! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, as much as I would love to I do not own Wolf's Rain! Please don't sue me! **

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, violence, and yaoi! I'm telling you now in this warning! If you don't like yaoi or have never even heard of it PLEASE press that pretty little button called the back button and find something else! I'm sorry but I really didn't write this story for people giving me crap cuz they don't like yaoi!**

* * *

**Awakened By The Moonlight**

**Chapter Six: Friends**

Toboe groaned, his senses beginning to return to him as he clutched the soft material beneath his hands. His body seemed to be locked in place underneath the covers of the bed. This place that surrounded him was filled with a comforting silence. Toboe tried to open his eyes but stopped when he found that this was close to impossible.

He kept his eyes closed, deciding to rely on his other senses. Toboe inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent all around him. He felt himself relax as a wonderful warmth began to envelop his whole entire body, filling every crevice of it, and breathing life into him. Toboe strained for a moment as something suddenly registered through his mind.

The scent was…_familiar. _Everything inside of him was put at ease because of this comforting scent. He felt safe from anything and everything in the world. Toboe didn't want to wake up from this peaceful state, but he knew that he couldn't stay here in this dream.

Toboe's eyelids fluttered open cautiously as if he was afraid of what he might see when he opened them. After a few blinks of his eyes, his light brown orbs grew wide as something came to his mind. He had absolutely no idea where he was.

He quickly sat up on the bed, his eyes going over every inch of the room in the span of a single second. The room was cast in complete silence except for the soft pattern of the rain falling outside the nearby window.

Toboe paused for a moment, trying for the life of him to remember what happened. His eyes widened when the memory passed through his mind. He finally glanced down at the dark blankets he was under.

_I must have passed out…_

He paused for a moment, allowing his hands to pass through the soft material. Toboe thought back but could only remember strong arms encircling his entire body and then that scent…Toboe's mind pieced together that the two scents were the same. The question was who did they belong to?

Toboe pulled the covers away from his body and brought his legs over to the side of the bed. He pondered for a bit before he slowly rose from the bed. Toboe stretched letting out a content sigh as he felt the full effects of rest settle over him. His body felt completely restored after what could only be described as an _interesting_ day.

He looked across the room at the door before he slowly made his way to it, stopping only once to take one last look at the bed where he once lied. _I wonder whose room this is. _He questioned silently before he turned to face the door and slowly opened it.

Toboe stepped through the open doorway and quietly looked around, his eyes widening and his heart racing when they fell upon the familiar ledge where he and Tsume had once stood. _That's right…this is Tsume's room._

The younger boy blushed a deep scarlet when he realized that he had been resting in the leader's bed. He paused when his eyes fell upon the book on the table, a strange feeling passing through his body.

Toboe remembered picking it up and reading the title…but nothing else. The boy shook his head before his gaze locked with the opened ledge once more.

He kept staring, a slight pang of sadness going through his heart as he remembered the soft touch of Tsume. He slowly closed his eyes as the scene replayed in his mind. He could almost feel the warmth of Tsume's hand tilting his chin up and his lips hovering over his.

Toboe almost brought his fingers to his lips but stopped when the image of Tsume's hateful glare appeared in his mind. He quickly brought his hand down by his side as he stayed silent, the only sound in the room being the falling rain.

_What am I doing here? I know I wanted to see Tsume again but…_

He jumped when the door beside him creaked open slowly. He froze until a pair of familiar jade green eyes entered his mind. "Hey kid, you're finally awake!" Holland chuckled when his eyes connected with Toboe's. The boy looked up at him and smiled, glad to see a face that didn't have eyes glaring back at him.

Holland stepped closer to Toboe, stopping when he was right in front of him. He watched as Toboe struggled for a few moments with what he wanted to say before he finally said it. "Holland, um…what happened?" The older man didn't look surprised at the question.

"Well, we were looking at that damn book and then you just sort of fainted into my arms. It was so cute!" Holland laughed when Toboe's eyes grew wider than ever before.

"W-WHAT!?" Toboe half-screamed at the taller man. Holland brought his hands up in front of him in a pose of surrender. "Calm down kid sheesh…it was just a joke!"

Toboe stared back at Holland, anger flaring in his eyes. "I'm not a kid!" At this, Holland brought his hand up. Toboe watched the wandering hand until it finally came to rest on his head. Holland smirked mischievously before ruffling his hair making Toboe growl.

"Yes, you are." Toboe grabbed his hair but couldn't help smiling as he was reminded of Blue. Holland smiled back at him as Toboe was drawn back to the older man's account of what happened. Was it true? Did he _really _pass out?

As if he knew what he was thinking about, Holland broke the silence. "You probably were exhausted or something but…" He paused making the decision not to tell Toboe about what happened before. "You just looked really tired."

Toboe took all this information in. _I guess Blue was right…all I needed was sleep._ He was brought out of his thoughts when Holland walked to the door his figure blocking the lit hallway.

"Hey, why don't you come down and hang out with us for a while until Tsume gets back?" Toboe quickly brought his eyes to Holland.

"Did Tsume come while I was asleep?" He was a little confused when Holland smiled a sweet comforting smile. "You could say that…" He whispered before he turned away to face the open doorway.

"Come on, come downstairs and meet the whole gang." Toboe thought about it for a few moments before he took a deep breath and stepped out into the doorway with Holland. The older man grinned down at him before he took a single step forward signaling for Toboe to follow him.

They walked slowly together through the hallway until they reached the stairs. Toboe could hear very clearly distinct voices coming from the bottom of the steps. He glanced up at Holland, surprised when the older man seemed to show no signs of hearing them.

While they slowly made their way down, Toboe paused on one of the steps as second thoughts about what he was about to do flowed through his mind. Holland noticed the lack of sound coming from behind him.

He turned around, his eyes descending to the youth before he smiled sweetly at his transparent nervousness. The older man walked over to Toboe stopping when he was right in front of the boy.

"Don't worry kid they don't bite…well, most of them anyway." He smirked when Toboe looked up at him angrily. "Relax kid, if any of them try to mess with you…they'll have to deal with me."

Toboe's eyes grew wide as Holland smiled big at him. "Why would you do that?" He could only watch as the man in front of him placed his pointer finger on his forehead grinning mischievously.

"I have to protect you." Holland whispered softly before he withdrew his finger and turned around. Toboe stopped to think his mind racing as he finally looked up at Holland's back. He snapped out of it when he noticed the older man continuing to walk down the remaining steps.

Toboe continued to follow him, a question repeating itself over and over again in his head until he couldn't take it. "But, why do you have to protect me?" They had finally reached the bottom of the stairs, the room next to them filled with many different voices.

Holland paused for a moment before he turned back to him and smiled. "Tsume asked me to." Toboe's eyes grew wider than ever before. He quickly stared down at the floor, a scarlet blush quickly forming on his cheeks. _Tsume asked him to protect me? _

Before he could ask any more questions, Holland moved forward and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearby room. Toboe froze completely when all the eyes in the room seemed to gravitate towards the pair.

Some stares were filled with confusion, some with curiosity, and some with cold animosity. Holland met every stare as he stood in front of the boy protectively. "Alright alright you assholes knock it off!" He ordered in a stern voice glaring back at those who did the same to Toboe.

Toboe scanned the entire room surprised when every one completely turned away and continued with what they were doing. Some of the men were at least twice Holland's size and yet when he gave an order there was absolutely no sign of rebellion in any of them.

The young boy focused on Holland's back. There was more to this man than he let on. The room's silence was broken when the men's previous conversations started to pick up again. Holland turned around, a big smile spread across his face.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call them the welcoming committee but don't worry after a while you'll get used to them." Toboe glared at him hardly believing that. The older man chuckled as he saw the doubt in the young boy's eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders before he grabbed Toboe's hand and pulled him towards a nearby group of people. Toboe felt slightly uncomfortable when every pair of eyes turned directly towards him. Holland put his hands on his shoulders pushing him forward until he stepped to the side.

"Guys, this is Toboe!" Holland exclaimed with a big grin. Toboe completely froze when he felt everyone's eyes all over him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked up. There were three men in the group. One man that caught Toboe's attention right away looked older than Tsume and had many scars all over his face. His eyes were black as coal and his hair, long and also black, was tied back into a ponytail.

He gulped when his eyes fell upon the man's enormous muscles. There was no doubt in his mind that if this man flexed, his shirt would be ripped apart. Toboe jumped when a deep and booming voice reached his ears.

"Don't worry kid, I would never waste my strength on a little thing like you." Toboe frowned angrily at him making everybody in the group laugh loudly. He was still angry but couldn't help laughing at the joke himself. By his tone, he knew the man was just teasing him like a brother would to a brother.

In truth, this guy really reminded him of Pops. Toboe looked up at the kind smile that was on the much older man's face. He watch as the man extended his hand to him. The young boy hesitated for a moment before an encouraging push from Holland made him almost collide with the hand in front of him.

Toboe smiled back as he brought his hand to the older man's. His eyes widened when the older man gripped his hand tightly before he pulled him to his chest bringing his arms around and crushing him into a hug. "It's so good to see a new face around here!"

The younger boy felt the air being pushed out of his lungs as the man continued to crush him tighter to his chest. Toboe's mind began to panic, wondering if this was how he was going to die. He could almost see Granny's and Blue's reactions when his cause of death was revealed.

Thankfully, he felt someone's arms come in between him and the deathtrap, ripping them apart from each other. "DON'T KILL HIM, JET!" Holland shouted when Toboe began breathing deeply, compensating for the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

The older man now known as Jet backed off immediately as Holland glared at him. He looked down at Toboe, who was coughing a little into his hand. "Sorry about that kid, sometimes I don't even know my own strength." He brought his hand to Toboe's back patting him roughly, making the small boy jerk forward.

"JET!" Holland warned pushing the older man away from the young boy. "See?" Jet replied, a huge grin plastered on his face. "It wouldn't be a problem if the kid wasn't so damn delicate!"

Toboe turned angrily at him, his breathing trying to even out. "I'm not…a kid! My…name's Toboe!" He glared when the men, including Holland, laughed loudly at his outburst.

"This one's got a little spirit in him!" Jet directed to Holland when the rest of the laughter finally died down.

"So, Toboe huh? That's a pretty interesting name." Toboe didn't mind the turn of the conversation, even if the remark had been meant badly. It would never change the fact that he loved his name even if it was interesting.

He watched as Jet stepped closer to him. "So kid…" He continued even when Toboe glared at him yet again. "You thinking about joining the gang or what?" Toboe was about to answer but Holland beat him to it.

"He's more of a guest." Jet scanned the boy over for a second before turning to the older of the two. " How the hell did you get Tsume to agree to this?" He motioned to Toboe with his head, keeping eye contact with him.

Holland placed his hand behind his head laughing nervously. "Actually, I haven't told Tsume yet...it's sort of a surprise." Jet closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And then you wonder why Tsume wants to kill you sometimes." Holland began to object when suddenly a third voice entered the conversation. " Tsume wants to kill who?"

Toboe gulped when the person that had greeted them at the door appeared right next to him and Holland. Maybe it had been just his imagination, but he could have sworn that he heard Holland gulp at the exact same time that he did.

"Holland." Jet casually replied to Chris unaware of the tension between the three. At this, Chris smirked glancing at Holland's reaction through the corner of his eye. His smirk turned to a small smile when he caught Holland's eyes on him, making the younger man turn away blushing.

Toboe silently watched the exchange between the two men, questions bombarding his mind. _Is this the man that Holland was talking about? _He felt a smile on his lips when he noticed the deep scarlet blush on Holland's face. _So it is him..._

He turned to Chris, Holland's words repeating themselves in his mind. _A fool in love._ Toboe frowned when he remembered the sadness in his voice. He also remembered when he and Holland had passed by Chris when they had first arrived. _Why had he been so angry?_

His eyes widened when he pieced everything together. _He's my date. _Toboe groaned. _He didn't think that…he wasn't…he couldn't have…_

He snapped out of his thoughts when a hand waved in front of his eyes. "You there?" Holland asked smirking down at him. "Oh sorry!" Toboe exclaimed laughing loudly to try and clear the air. It was after that when Chris opened his mouth.

"That reminds me…Jet, where's Tsume?" Holland immediately looked at Jet as well ready to bring in his information. "I saw him take off but he never said where he was going, not even to me..."

Jet looked at the both of them before answering. "All I know is that there's some trouble going on with the police. It's not just that though. Apparently, every gang in this city is in an uproar over our…" He paused to find the right words. "Current situation."

Toboe stared at the group silently watching as the mood suddenly became very serious. "Pretty soon, people are gonna turn against each other." Jet paused breathing out a deep sigh. "It'll be every man for himself."

At this, Toboe scanned every face listening to Jet, their eyes betraying what they felt inside. "Then will be the time to separate the men from the dogs." There was nothing but silence following these last words. The young boy watched as all of their eyes burned with pride.

He couldn't look away. There was something deep inside of him that stirred when he looked at them. They were men…comrades…friends who were willing to die to protect their home and their leader.

"Tsume…" Toboe whispered unaware that he had spoken out loud. He froze when everyone's attention turned to him. The youngest of the group blushed when Holland smiled as the name went through his mind once more. He quickly turned away and looked out the window, watching the slow steady descent of the rain.

* * *

Tsume finally came to a stop, halting his bike when he reached his desired destination. He slowly took off his helmet, placed it on his bike, and began walking towards a nearby park. The rain had not let up at all causing everyone to retreat into the warm safety of their homes.

The leader checked over his shoulder before he put his hands in his pockets and continued to silently walk in to a deserted alleyway. He kept his gaze forward until his eyes fell upon a high rusted fence. Tsume slowed his steps before he turned and pushed his back against it gazing up at the dark sky above him.

"Were you followed?" He whispered waiting as the person standing on the other side of the fence shifted before he answered.

"No."

The man replied lying back into the fence. Tsume closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain falling all around him. His senses focused on the voice that finally spoke surprised when he realized that it was much easier than he was used to.

"Tsume, you have to realize this is probably the last time we'll meet like this…what with the cops watching every damn corner…it's just not safe anymore."

The leader smirked before answering, his deep voice clear even through the rain. "Just tell me what you know." He knew it would be like this. Once things got complicated, they would all run eventually. It was human nature.

_Cowards. _Tsume growled as he waited for the shady character to reply. He heard him take a deep breath before he continued. "No word of your raid has hit the cops yet Tsume. Though don't expect it to be so easy."

The man stopped to tug his coat closer to him as the rain continued to fall. Tsume paused for a moment his mind taking in all of the information. The man looked over his shoulder at the leader's expression before he chuckled.

"Same old Tsume," He began his face returning to its original somber expression. "You aren't afraid of anything…even when it's staring you in the face."

The man slowly straightened up and walked away from the fence without another word, Tsume silently watched him raise his hand in the air as a farewell before he finally disappeared into the shadows.

The leader paused, the man's last words echoing in the depths of his mind. He glared at the sky his instincts giving him fair warning for what was coming. Tsume simply smirked before he turned and began to make his way back to the only truth he knew.

The man watched from the darkness as the tall figure turned away, his eyes filled with a deep shame at his actions.

"I'm…so sorry…Tsume."

He whispered as a sad smile slowly spread across his face. The lone figure walked for a short distance, before his steps gradually stopped.

He glared at the two men before him, anger flaring through his eyes when they fell upon their smug expressions.

"It's done."

* * *

Toboe smiled big when Jet began another story of his, "glory days in the gang", as he liked to call them. The young boy couldn't help but lean in closer, his curiosity making him want to know everything about it. He was a little bit surprised when he found out that Jet was one of the very first members of the gang, shortly recruited after it had first been established by Tsume.

The boy couldn't help but become even more interested whenever the leader's name would enter the conversation, trying to take in any detail about him that he could from Jet's stories.

He had chosen to sit next to the older man, with both Holland and Chris sitting right beside him. Toboe grinned whenever he would catch the pair glancing up at each other, before Holland would turn away, a scarlet blush tainting his cheeks.

He focused back on the older man, who was busy telling the story of how he got a certain scar across his left eye. Toboe couldn't focus for a moment, however, when a certain question continued to plague his mind.

"What do you think of Tsume?" Toboe froze when he realized he had asked it out loud. Jet paused for a moment, taken back a little by it, but only for a second.

He smiled warmly at the younger boy before answering. "What can I say about Tsume…" Jet closed his eyes slowly leaning back into the couch.

"He might be a little temperamental at times." He stopped, chuckling at his own words. "But he's a leader if I've ever seen one. I've never seen anyone with such determination and damn courage before in my entire life."

"That's why he's the leader despite his young age." He looked up at Toboe with a raised eyebrow, causing the younger boy to gulp.

"Why the sudden interest in Tsume?" Toboe looked away embarrassed, while Holland smirked at the scene before him. He watched him look down at his lap nervously, not sure at all how to answer Jet's question.

"I…um…w-well…I…"

Toboe froze when an unfamiliar sound reached his ears. His eyes widened when he realized that he was listening to the sound of footsteps. He could hear them perfectly even through the pouring rain.

The boy quickly fixed his gaze to the main entrance of the hideout. Toboe began to feel a strange, yet familiar warmth envelope his body. He felt his heart beat rapidly from beneath his chest as the footsteps grew louder and louder. Only one person could do this to him. Toboe kept his eyes focused on the door, a million thoughts racing though his mind. _Was it really…_

His heart stopped when the door opened, revealing a tall figure drenched from the rain. Jet's attention was immediately drawn to the arrival. His curiosity turned into a big grin, when he recognized him.

"Hey Tsume! You're back!" Tsume shook his whole body, dispelling some water from his clothes before he looked up at Jet. He froze when his eyes connected with wide, light brown orbs across the room.

Their eyes stayed captured in each other's for what seemed like an eternity, Toboe felt his whole body shake from those fierce amber eyes taking in what seemed to be his entire being. The room grew quiet to witness this strange exchange, not knowing of the secret ties that had already binded their two souls together.

The leader, realizing what was going on, broke the trance. He closed his eyes and shoved his hands into his pant pockets. Everyone watched as the leader turned and slowly made his way to the stairs gracefully climbing each step until he disappeared to the second floor.

The silence broke as soon as the main event was over. After the tide of conversations continued, Jet tuned quickly to Toboe. "What was all _that _about?" He stopped when he realized that the boy was still shaking.

"Hey kid…are you okay?" Toboe never got to answer as he was brought suddenly to his feet by Holland. The older man gave him a sly smile before he practically dragged him away to the stairs leaving Chris and Jet behind with confusion in their eyes.

Toboe looked up before he felt a strong tug on his wrist, forcing him to run behind Holland up to the second floor keeping him held up even when he tripped.

Finally, he felt Holland's grip loosen as they reached the outside of Tsume's room. He watched as Toboe merely looked at him, apprehension above all else in his eyes. The older man smiled at him trying to calm him down.

"You said you wanted to see him well, here you go!" He then pointed towards the door. Toboe felt his heart beat faster when he glanced at the only thing that seperated him from the one he knew he had to face.

"Don't worry…I'll be right here if you need me." Holland reassured him. He took a deep breath silently holding on to all the courage he had. Toboe then reached out his fingers ghosting over the doorknob before his mind reminded him of something.

He had been wondering all night who was the one who had placed him so gently in Tsume's bed. Toboe turned towards Holland, a small sweet smile on his face.

"Holland." He whispered looking up at him. "Thank you…for watching out for me, after I blacked out, I mean."

Holland stood silent before he looked into Toboe's kind eyes. "Kid…there's something you should know." He took a moment before he smiled down at the younger boy standing beside him. "Tsume's the one you should thank, not me."

Toboe stopped stunned completely. _It was Tsume? _The younger boy could hear the words echo in his mind and yet…he couldn't help but smile. It was the leader's strong arms that had carried him so gently to such an intimate place.

The warmth that had encircled him had a name and he found that deep in his heart, he didn't want it to be anyone else but him.

Holland watched the boy's sweet smile light up his entire face. The older man smiled back before he placed his hand on Toboe's shoulder.

"Go thank him then!" Holland chuckled as he gently pushed him towards the door. The young boy glanced down at the doorknob and took a deep breath. He felt a rush of courage envelope his heart as he slowly let his fingers ghost over it once more.

He turned the knob and slowly stepped inside the room, the steady sound of the door closing behind him echoing in the silence. Toboe looked up at the sight of Tsume sitting on the ledge, gazing out at the city below him as the rain continued to fall.

The leader reached his room in anger contemplating everything that had just happened as he returned to his place of refuge. He was driven away from his mind when he heard the door shut behind him.

A deep feeling awakened inside of him when he recognized the scent. He turned towards the door causing Toboe to freeze under his gaze. Moments of silence passed between them before Tsume finally broke it.

"What are you still doing here kid?" Toboe stepped closer to Tsume, fierce amber eyes watching him the entire time.

"Tsume…I...Holland told me what happened…and how you took care of me…" Toboe began walking closer to him as his words were spoken softly into the darkness. He watched the leader only shake his head. _Damn it Holland._

"I just wanted to thank you…I know you didn't have to do that…" He looked up at Tsume, his eyes betraying everything he felt deep inside his heart. There was no going back. He knew he wouldn't run away this time no matter what happened.

Tsume turned away, the emotion from Toboe's eyes piercing through his built-up walls. "Listen, it was only to return the favor…nothing special about it. I damn well don't want to owe you anything."

He brought his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall. "You patched my shoulder up and I saved you from being raped by Holland. I'd call that pretty even." He smirked when Toboe's eyes grew wide and his face turned scarlet red in less than a second.

Toboe shook his head before he stepped closer towards Tsume. "No, that's not what happened!" He watched the older man turn towards him a hint of confusion in his eyes.

The boy took a moment to scan the room for what he was looking for. When his eyes spotted the tattered book, he pointed to it bringing Tsume's gaze to it. "Holland came to my apartment, he said he wanted to talk to me…and we ended up coming here to the hideout. We came up here to your room to look for you."

Tsume paused listening to Toboe's soft spoken words. He waited until he felt Toboe's voice almost right next to him. "I wanted to see you."

The leader's eyes widened but he refused to turn to him. It was enough to just hear his voice but if he did...if he brought them any closer…he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself this time.

"You weren't here so I…anyway I must have passed out…I guess I haven't been sleeping well lately but nothing happened." Tsume looked down at the boy's eyes, innocence and honesty staring back at him. Toboe took another step closer his mind racing with everything he had saved for this moment. He stopped, only one thing coming to his mind that he desperately wanted to ask.

"Tsume…what do you dream about?" The leader glared at Toboe but was surprised when the younger held his ground.

"Holland says you have these really bad nightmares…" At this, Tsume smirked closing his eyes for a moment before he kept glaring at Toboe.

"Glad to know the wellbeing of my personal life was entrusted to a kid." Toboe immediately glared back at Tsume.

"Stop calling me that! For the last time, my name is Toboe!" Tsume couldn't help but laugh at his obvious annoyance, causing Toboe to growl with rage.

"It's not funny!" Toboe tried to bark but couldn't stop himself from smiling. This was really the first time he had ever heard the leader laugh and he found that he really wanted to hear more of it. His laughter seemed to be contagious as Toboe began to even laugh at himself. Tsume was even surprised, he figured it was just the fact that he hadn't laughed at anything in a very long time.

There was a silence that followed it but the younger of the two was more than happy to realize that it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Tsume sighed deeply. At least they had gotten off the subject of his dreams. He just didn't think that a conversation about how Toboe died would have put anyone at ease. No, there was no way he would ever tell him that.

He watched as the boy locked his gaze with the floor. "But it really wasn't like that Tsume…" The older man couldn't keep his smile hidden when even in the darkness; he could see the deep scarlet blush forming on his cheeks.

Even though Tsume didn't want to admit it, he had felt an unexpected relief to know that the thing between Holland and Toboe was nothing he had thought it was. The boy brought his eyes slowly to the older man.

A voice inside of the leader's heart reminded him of what had happened before in this exact place. How their lips had almost brushed against each other. With this thought, Tsume rose extending to his full height which, when compared, was much taller than the small figure before him.

"You shouldn't be here."

Toboe held his breath, his eyes filled with unbelievable hurt and sadness at Tsume's words. He shook his head not going to let him get away with it this time. "Why do you always do that?" Toboe whispered, his soft voice reflecting his sorrow.

"You're always pushing people away…why?" Tsume froze, taken back by the extraordinary boy in front of him. No one, not even Holland, had ever asked him that question. There was a long stretch of silence between the two as Tsume thought of what to say. Before he could answer him, a distinct noise reached his ears.

He looked passed Toboe's shoulder to the door. The younger of the two looked up confused until the sound finally reached his ears. He quickly turned his head and focused on the door. Tsume's attention was switched to Toboe. He studied him for a few moments before something clicked in his mind.

He knew that his ears had been really sensitive lately but every time he would never be able to find anyone else who heard the same thing. It was a strange detail, but Tsume had found that he could pick up many sounds at any time much faster than anyone else could.

He glanced down at Toboe's focused eyes, now realizing that he wasn't the only one. How that had happened, he had no idea. Figuring that discussion would be better for later, Tsume broke the silence.

"Holland, how many damn times do I have to tell you, stop fucking eavesdropping!" At this, the door gave out, throwing Holland along with Chris right onto the floor. The older of the two quickly rose off the floor, offering his hand to help the other up.

Holland took his hand gratefully smiling at him, before he got up and turned around sending an angry glare at Tsume. "I tell ya, you have the ears of a damn dog!"

The older man only glared back at him while Chris chuckled in the background. Tsume's eyes then drifted back to Toboe who was smiling the entire time. Tsume couldn't help but smile down at the younger boy, completely forgetting about their audience.

He realized this mistake when he turned back to Holland who was smirking up at him, his eyes betraying that he knew even more than Tsume wanted him to know and Chris who just stared in complete shock. Tsume glared at them both, causing the pair to focus their attention on Toboe.

"Hey ki-" Holland stopped when Toboe turned angrily toward him. "I mean Toboe. Maybe you should head home, it is getting kind of late don't ya think?" Toboe's bright brown eyes widened, in less than a second. "You're right! I have to get home!"

He quickly ran over to the couch and grabbed his things before he stopped in front of Holland about to say goodbye to everyone, but the older man only smiled.

"Toboe, why don't you let Tsume take you home?" There was a long pause as Tsume let out a quick growl of protest before Holland turned to face him.

"Oh come on Tsume! It's late and who knows what could happen to him especially in this damn neighborhood! Besides, you're the better one with directions and all that!"

Toboe brought his hands up, waving them frantically. "No, it's okay really! I'll be fine! I've walked home plenty of times before. It's…

"Fine."

Toboe's eyes widened when he heard Tsume voice his agreement. He stared at the leader unable to say anything as Holland's smile grew even bigger. "Alright, you two better get going then!"

Holland announced before he grabbed Toboe and began pushing him towards the door, leaving Chris and Tsume to follow behind them. Holland glanced back at the silent leader completely shocked that his plan had actually worked. Now, despite Tsume's denial, he knew for a fact that he truly did care about Toboe.

When they finally reached the entrance, Holland held his arms open for Toboe which the boy gladly took. "Thank you so much for everything Holland…" The older man only smiled, holding on tighter to the figure in his arms.

"Any time…hey, whenever you feel like dropping in, do it alright?" He watched as Toboe's smile faded a bit. "I don't think Tsume would want me here anymore."

He broke away before Holland could say anything else. After all, he had come here only to talk with Tsume but the leader showed no signs of wanting him there at all. Despite the many friends he had come to make, Toboe felt that he just couldn't do it anymore.

"Let's go." He was brought out of his thoughts by Tsume, who now stood holding the door open for him. Toboe said his final goodbyes to Chris and Jet (who rushed over to give Toboe one last bone crushing bear hug).

When Toboe finally caught his breath and felt that all of his organs were going to make it, he waved to them until both him and Tsume were submerged into the downpour of the rain. The young boy turned to Tsume who was already walking towards his motorbike.

He ran quickly trying to keep up with the leader, until a sudden realization dawned on him. If they were riding on Tsume's motorbike…that meant they would have to…

Tsume turned around confused when he could no longer hear the light footsteps behind him. He watched Toboe's expression, silently following his gaze to the motorbike. _So, he's nervous about that?_

He smiled at the young boy's innocence. Truth be told, he didn't know what he had been thinking when he had agreed to this. Tsume only knew that when Holland had brought up the dangers of the city, his thoughts ended up drifting back to that night when he had almost lost him.

He looked back at Toboe, anger rising through him. The leader felt his pride push it aside as a guilty conscience but he knew it was a lie. Tsume couldn't hide that, deep in his heart, he wanted to protect the boy from all the sorrow and cruelty of the world they lived in.

Tsume stopped himself before he went too far. He walked slowly over to his motorbike before he swung his leg over and turned his cold amber eyes to Toboe. "Hurry up kid, I haven't got all day."

Toboe glared back at him but silently obeyed, tentatively making his way towards the bike. Tsume picked up the jet-black helmet and placed it on the side of his bike. He stayed silent as he waited, turning his attention to the road ahead of him.

He felt his eyes close when the boy finally swung his leg over and sat behind him, his body heat so close as if it were reaching out and softly embracing every part of Tsume. A steady silence enveloped them, both listening to the familiar beating of each other's heart despite the rhythm of the falling rain.

Toboe stayed quiet, trying to keep as much distance from the striking leader as possible. His heart was pounding so much that he couldn't think of anything to say. Tsume, keeping his composure a lot better than the smaller figure sitting behind him, finally broke the silence.

"Toboe…"

The young boy turned his head towards Tsume, his bright brown eyes widening as if he had just seen the most beautiful thing in his entire life. The only time that Toboe had really heard the older man whisper his name like that was the night that they had met underneath the splendor of the full moon.

Tsume continued, completely oblivious to this detail. "Unless you want to break every bone in your body, I suggest you hold on to me." Toboe paused staring at Tsume's back, a deep blush quickly forming on his face.

He hesitated for a moment before he slowly brought his trembling arms around the older man's waist. After a while of trying to calm his nerves, Toboe finally relaxed his arms. He then took a deep breath before he moved closer to the leader.

Tsume fought back a groan when he felt Toboe press up against him. He closed his eyes, thoughts running rapid at the feeling of having him so close. _What the hell is happening to me?_ _How is it even possible that he could have such a strong effect on me?_

He quickly started his motorbike and rode out into the alleyway. When Tsume accelerated, Toboe held on tighter, closing his eyes and gently laying his head on the older man's back. They rode out for quite some time, Tsume making daring sharp turns around the tall buildings seem so easy. Even though he was nervous, Toboe slowly willed himself to open his eyes, a sudden rush of excitement flowing through him at what he saw.

All his life, he had never known how it felt to see the world pass by in such a vivid blur. The neon lights of the bars and stores merging together to form one color. It almost seemed like they were traveling back to some distant land in time. The buildings and the lights being left behind with nothing to remember them by but only their place in his memory.

In a way, Toboe felt happy that it was Tsume who got to show him this new world, even if he didn't realize it. He smiled to himself before he felt his eyes drift to Tsume's back. The leader could feel the heat radiate off of the boy's body and pass on to him, making it almost impossible to concentrate as they finally stopped at a red light.

"Which way?" Tsume asked, waiting as Toboe took a look around. He took in the street's details for a moment before the directions clicked in his mind. "Make a left at the next light and then just keep on going straight. I should be able to point it out to you after that."

Tsume didn't answer making Toboe try to focus on something else. _Anything _else. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget the fact of how close together they were. He stared at the older man's back as the rain continued to fall all around them.

After a few minutes of the light still glowing red. Tsume unexpectedly accelerated. Toboe, being pushed by the sudden force, felt his entire body press against the leader completely, even more than he thought possible. Tsume kept his eyes on the road, feeling Toboe's warm breath on the nape of his neck. At this point, he knew two things.

One…this was absolute torture.

Two…He was going to kill Holland.

The leader tried to focus as he followed the boy's directions until he heard Toboe call his name from behind him. "It's right there Tsume!" The older man glanced to the side of the road, his eyes finally connecting with the tall building from his memory.

He slowed down and turned into the apartment's parking lot. Tsume circled around once before bringing the motorbike to a stop. Toboe looked up at the familiar building. He frowned when he noticed that none of the lights were on. It was much later than he thought.

_I hope Granny went to sleep._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that he was still holding on to Tsume's waist. Toboe quickly let go, the older of the two chuckling the entire time, as the rain continued to cascade all over them.

The young boy tentatively swung his leg off the bike and stood up, his eyes widening when the older man did the same. They both stayed quiet as they walked beside each other towards the stairs, Toboe glancing at the calm leader with every step he took.

When they reached them, the two stopped and stared at each other, their eyes speaking so many words they couldn't say themselves, whether out of fear or pride. Toboe felt a deep sadness in his heart when he realized that this might be the last time he would see Tsume.

The leader had already made it clear that he didn't want him there from the very beginning. He felt a hurtful tug at his heart when he thought of how much he really wanted to stay by his side. Toboe wasn't sure if he would see him again after tonight.

_What if this was goodbye?_

Tsume was confused when he noticed the transparent sorrow in Toboe's eyes. The younger boy quickly looked down at the floor for a moment before he gazed up at the older man, a false smile he had used many times before on his face.

"Thank you for everything Tsume…I-I'm really glad that I met you…" Tsume stared at the younger boy, already feeling like something wasn't right. _Why is he telling me this? _Toboe felt Tsume's amber eyes looking deep within him, searching for a reason. He quickly changed the subject trying to block the leader from his aching heart.

"Ummm…and about the other night…" Toboe paused when the memory of their interrupted kiss passed though his mind.

"I'm sorry."

Tsume felt his eyes transfixed upon the young boy, allowing the memory to pass over him as well. He could hear the vast emotion in his voice, something inside him desperately wanting nothing more than to help him in any way that he could. He tried to push it back but with each passing second, it became stronger and stronger.

He waited as Toboe continued, rain slowly dripping from his soaked hair. "I know you didn't want me there but…I just…I just had to see you. If I make you angry then…I should just stay away right?"

He brought his eyes to Tsume, silently wanting more than anything for the leader to try and stop him. To say something, anything that would ease the pain in his heart. Tsume froze completely speechless.

So many thoughts raced through his mind, until one finally whispered itself softly to him. He wasn't angry at Toboe. Deep down, he was angry with himself and his pride for pushing him away from the young boy. He realized that at that moment, looking into Toboe's beautiful eyes, his attempts to stay away had only left a missing piece within him.

He thought back to their meeting at the hideout, how his heart had not stopped pounding since the moment their eyes had connected.

Toboe felt his heart shatter when Tsume only stayed silent. He felt the tears he had so desperately been trying to hide break free. _No…you can't cry._

He whispered to himself trying so hard to stop his tears. Tsume almost didn't notice when Toboe looked away from him, bringing his hand up quickly to wipe his face. He looked down at him everything calling out to the boy when his voice betrayed him. "I…I have to go."

He tried to smile when he looked up at the leader but found he couldn't do it anymore. Not when it was time for him to forget those amber eyes.

"Goodbye Tsume…"

With those last words he walked away his pain catching up with him, even though he had tried so hard to keep it hidden. The older man watched as Toboe slowly began to walk away. This wasn't right. His pride was screaming at him to stay away but…

Toboe stopped when he felt his wrist being grabbed. He froze for what seemed like eternity, before he finally turned back and looked up at Tsume with wide eyes. The leader returned his gaze, his amber eyes revealing for the first time all of his true emotions.

The two figures stayed watching each other, forgetting about anything else besides the person standing in front of them. "Tsume…what are you-"

He felt the older man pull him forward, bringing him to his chest as his arms wrapped around him holding him tight. Toboe was shocked, his whole body trembling when suddenly he felt Tsume's warmth surrounding him completely.

The young boy quickly brought his hands through the leader's arms and up his back having to stand on his toes to reach. He held him close against him as he gently placed his head on the older man's chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Tsume felt his eyes feel heavy as he drank in the moment. To hell with his pride.

At that moment, he couldn't remember another time he had ever felt such a feeling of peace before. Toboe felt the tears stream down his face, making Tsume hold on to him even tighter as he felt the warm drops through his gray undershirt.

Toboe held on to him feeling the cool leather against his cheek. They both closed their eyes, each one finding so much in the other, not one thought of letting go crossing their minds. Tsume slowly opened his eyes as he finally broke the silence. "Stupid kid…why are you apologizing?"

At this Toboe gazed up at the striking leader, his eyes revealing their true beauty in the night. "But I thought…" He stopped when Tsume playfully glared at him. "Stop crying Toboe, you're starting to look like a five-year old."

Tsume couldn't help but smile when the young boy quickly brought his arm up to wipe his face. "Jerk…who said I was crying?" He smiled back at him as they both finally let go of each other. The older man paused for a moment before he let out a deep sigh.

"I don't mind you coming over to the hideout." Toboe looked up at him with wide brown eyes before he smiled the biggest smile Tsume had ever seen before. The young boy didn't even think as he jumped at the leader, his arms wrapping tightly around his neck, making him stumble backwards.

"Damn it kid, what are you trying to do kill me?" Tsume growled when the ground seemed to even out again. At this, Toboe let go quickly, a smile still on his face. "I'm sorry Tsume." He replied, true happiness in his voice even when he was apologizing.

They both looked at each other one final time before Tsume thought back to why they had come here in the first place. "Kids like you are supposed to be in bed." He murmured, a smirk reaching his face when Toboe only rolled his eyes.

The young boy raced up the steps before he turned back to the leader. "I'll see you soon right Tsume?" He called out as he waved down to the leather clad figure below him. The older man kept his smirk as he shook his head.

"Not looking forward to baby-sitting!" He called back watching as Toboe didn't protest but only continued to smile. _Damn it. _That smile seemed to be the one thing that could cast aside his pride and break through the walls he had built up over the years around his heart.

He knew at that moment, he had let go of everything that had kept him away from Toboe. Tsume didn't know if this was permanent but for now, all he could think about was smiling back at the young boy. The leader silently watched Toboe walk up the rest of the steps and disappear into his apartment.

When he knew he was safe inside, Tsume turned and began to walk back towards his bike as the familiar and comforting rain fell all around him. The older man stopped for a moment and looked towards the sky, an unexpected smile returning to his face.

It continued to stay, assuring him that once there it would never be completely gone ever again and Tsume found that maybe just this once, he didn't mind at all.

* * *

**Aren't they so cute!? I hope I was able to get at least one awww out there for all my wonderful readers! Seriously, you guys are my reason why I love writing this story I really couldn't do it without all of you! Sorry for all the sentimental stuff it's just I feel like I owe all of you so much for sticking with me even when I took almost a year to update thank you so much and I hope it was worth it! Anyways, see? Tsume does care! Everyone rejoice in celebration! But what will happen now that he has finally let his guard down? Just to let you guys know I'm really working hard on the next chapter I hope to get it to you guys soon so please please pretty please help me by sharing with me your reviews they are very much appreciated!**

**Until we meet again,**

**Hana no Shojo**


	7. Chapter 7: City of Howls

**Wow, I can't believe I pulled the disappearing act on you guys again for who knows how long! I am soooo sorry guys! You don't know how guilty I felt just reading the reviews asking me when the next chapter was going to be up but I assure you this story is NOT DEAD! I am back and better than ever, my life has taken many unexpected turns but if I wanted you guys to know everything about that then this story would be about me and eh I hate doing the whole excuses list thingy! All I can say is I am in a very stable position to continue and finally finish this story. I never even dreamed of abandoning it! We still have a long way to go but please stay with me my loyal fans and I promise I will work even harder than before not to let you down!**

**Special thank you to: My incredible lovely fans! I adore you all with all of my heart and only hope to make you all happy with my work! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, as much as I would love to I do not own Wolf's Rain! Please don't sue me! **

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, violence, and yaoi! I'm telling you now in this warning! If you don't like yaoi or have never even heard of it PLEASE press that pretty little button called the back button and find something else! I'm sorry but I really didn't write this story for people giving me crap cuz they don't like yaoi!**

* * *

**Awakened By The Moonlight**

**Chapter Seven: City of Howls**

Toboe sat silently in the empty room, watching the rain slowly make its descent outside the kitchen window. It had rained all through the night and even had continued on to the early hours of morning.

The boy kept his gaze locked in place at the gray clouds enveloping the sky and hovering over the entire city, the soft sounds of the rain playing a soothing lullaby to him.

He rested his head on the back of his head, a cascade of thoughts filling his mind, slowly running his fingers through his somewhat tangled hair.

Toboe smiled gently to himself, when he imagined the touch of another ghosting through his hair and wrapping their arms around him in a sweet embrace. He brought his knees up to his chest before he placed his own arms around them, trying his best to hold on to the beloved memory.

His thoughts were interrupted as he yawned, bringing his hands to his face and rubbing his eyes before he placed his head on top of his knees once more.

Toboe stayed in this position for a little before he felt his muscles stiffen and he shifted. He felt his legs give their approval as he stretched his entire body before relaxing into the chair.

His light brown eyes glanced over at the living room, a little smile playing on his lips as he spotted his little rescued kitten, curled up on one of the crème colored couches that seemed to be one thousand times her size.

Toboe felt himself focus on her snow-white fur, miraculously clean despite where he had found her in the alleyway.

He slowly got up from the kitchen chair and made his way to the couch. When he was within range, he reached out and petted her slowly and lovingly. She didn't stir but only purred in appreciation as he sat down right next to her, his hand still passing through her beautiful fur.

"And what shall be your name little one?" Toboe whispered to the early morning as the kitten didn't respond but continued to purr in comfort.

He kept petting her, the morning's silence allowing him to think calm and clear for some reason. Her companion smiled down at her when his mind was made up, gently scratching behind her left ear.

"Yuki."

Toboe kept his smile when her ear flicked as if responding to her new name. He let her be before he relaxed in the softness of the couch.

With that finally decided, he felt his thoughts begin to drift as he stared at the front door, a slow but steady feeling of excitement from last night returning to him when he thought back on the beautiful memory.

* * *

_Toboe shut the door quietly behind him before he rushed to the window. He peeked through the blinds, smiling when he noticed that Tsume was still looking up at his apartment._

_The boy watched as the tall, handsome leader turned and began to walk back to his motorcycle. Toboe kept his gaze on him even when Tsume stopped to look up at the sky for a few moments._

_Even though his back was turned, he continued to watch him from the window not caring at all except to see him one more time._

_When he couldn't see the leader anymore, Toboe turned around with his back facing the window._

_He slowly brought his arms around himself, feeling traces of the handsome man's warmth all over his body._

_Toboe smiled again. It wasn't a dream, he knew it wasn't. Tsume had held him. He had actually held him in his arms. The leader had even held him tighter when he couldn't stop his tears. The feeling of pure happiness had driven him to cry even harder in Tsume's embrace._

_ Even then, the silent leader hadn't turned away in coldness but had comforted him. Toboe remembered the clear look of beautiful emotion in his amber eyes and how it had still been there when they finally broke apart from each other._

_The boy smiled to himself. He just felt so...happy. Any other word just didn't fit right with what he was trying to say. He just couldn't believe it. Toboe closed his eyes replaying the moment over and over again in his mind. _

_Toboe wiped away the last traces of his tears from his eyes before he quietly walked away from the window and made his way into the hallway of the small apartment._

_He walked slowly trying to keep his steps silent as he approached his grandma's bedroom. Toboe exhaled before he placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it._

_He felt himself pause when the door gave a loud squeak, his eyes immediately turning to the form lying down on the bed. He waited but finally breathed a sigh of relief when Granny continued to stay sound asleep._

_Toboe watched her for a minute, a deep feeling of guilt rising from him. He had left her alone all day, leaving only a small note on the kitchen table promising he'd be back soon. _

_I hope she didn't stay up all night waiting for me. _

_Toboe thought sadly before he walked over to the bed stopping right in front of her. He could hear her soft breathing as she rested on her back, her long gray hair tied back in a side braid and lying over her right shoulder. _

_He noticed that she didn't move much and that her breathing stayed the same. She must be exhausted. Toboe thought to himself, worry etched in his light brown eyes._

_He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes as he stayed there for a moment to think. He withdrew from her before he quietly backed away from the bedroom and closed the door behind him._

_He made a silent promise to apologize to her tomorrow morning. Toboe kept this thought in his mind all the way to his room. He opened the door and stepped inside, the familiarity of his room leading him in the darkness. _

_Toboe glanced down at the bed, a familiar warmth enveloping him as his memory pieced together the night he had brought Tsume here. Carrying the tall leader had been no simple_ _task_. _It had been pure luck that they ended up being not that far from his apartment._

_He had forgotten all about that, as he laid Tsume gently on his bed and took care of him, wanting nothing more than for the leader to open his eyes._

_He smiled before he turned away and walked over to his nearby dresser and opened the top drawer. He managed to fish out what he knew to be a black t-shirt and a pair of blue cotton shorts at the way top of it. _

_He sat on his bed unzipping his boots and pulling them off feeling himself sigh as he stretched out his legs. The young boy then unbuckled his belt and set it on top of the dresser before he pulled down his pants, kicking them off his feet. He then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of his slim body._

_Toboe shivered from the cold as he quickly grabbed the t-shirt and shorts. Once he was comfortable, he folded the clothes he had thrown off and placed them on top of his dresser._

_He pulled back the blanket on his bed before he climbed into it and pulled the soft material over himself._

_He loved the feeling of warmth spreading all over his chilled body. Toboe felt his eyes grow heavy when his body relaxed into the sheets, an overall sigh of comfort escaping him before he finally gave himself to the peace of his-_

_ Dreams._

* * *

Toboe stopped himself, a cold shiver running over his body and gripping his heart with fear. He shook his head, trying to force himself to forget the nightmare as its haunting details replayed in his mind, making him shake even harder.

He jumped when Yuki mewed softly to him, bringing him back to the couch in his living room. The young boy breathed softly before he looked down at the wise kitten and offered her a reassuring smile.

She didn't believe it for a second as she got up and pawed at his hand resting right next to her. He laughed softly as Yuki grabbed it with her front paws and kicked him with her feet. He quickly took his hand away when he had the chance before she did any real damage.

Toboe felt a gentle smile pass his lips as she finally gave up and curled right next to him ready to share her owner's warmth as she settled back into the couch giving him a look of gratitude that somehow he could understand.

"You're welcome."

"Toboe, is that you?" The boy felt himself jump again when a raspy voice rang from the nearby hallway. He quickly looked up to see his grandma standing there, a fluffy blue robe clasped around her frail body.

She looked at him with concern, knowing how early it was. He rubbed the back of his head offering her a sweet smile. "I really just couldn't sleep, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Granny shook her head knowing more than anything that Toboe would try not to worry her in any way possible. She looked and saw him as her little boy again, crying from the other kids picking on him but wasting no time in reassuring her that nothing was wrong.

She slowly made her way to the couch, lifting her hand to run it through his messy hair before exhaling loudly. "Well since we're both up, are you hungry?"

Toboe felt his stomach give a loud growl at the invitation. His cheeks grew red as Granny merely patted him on the shoulder before making her way to the nearby kitchen. He followed after her making sure not to disturb Yuki, who was still fast asleep.

When he reached the kitchen, he sat down in the same chair he had used earlier keeping a close watch on her and her movements.

"Toboe." She whispered making his eyes focus on hers. "Where did you go last night?"

She stood looking at him, no anger in her voice only curiosity.

"Um...I...was with some new friends of mine. I really didn't keep track of the time. I'm sorry if I kept you worried."

The boy felt his heartbeat quicken as images of the night before filled his mind. He knew that the truth couldn't have reassured anyone. He had slept in the bed of the infamous Tsume and even knew where his hideout was.

Any sane person would have told him to go to the police before it was too late. Toboe let this thought go, not even thinking about breaking his promise to Tsume.

He hated lying but he just couldn't stand making her worry so much about him. She chuckled as she noticed the indecision in his eyes. Granny merely kept smiling turning her back to Toboe as her wise voice rang through the kitchen.

"Friends are a beautiful thing Toboe, when you find people you can trust and care for be sure to hold on to them."

Her grandson smiled, immediately thinking about everyone he had come to know from the day before. An image of Chris, Holland, and Jet came flashing into his mind, all of them sitting around the large black couch in the entryway laughing and joking around with each other.

And then Tsume...

No matter how many voices screamed at him to stay away from the so-called savage murderer he couldn't and _wouldn't_ believe any of them. He wasn't the man everyone thought him to be, Toboe was sure of it. Tsume was...Tsume was...

He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Granny stumble to the floor, her hand clasped on her chest as she began another coughing fit, her body shaking and jerking forward as it continued, making her quickly lose the air in her lungs.

Toboe jumped from the chair and rushed to her side taking her gently in his arms and lifting her to her feet. She tried to breathe in deeply but kept coughing as Toboe led her to the chair and sat her down slowly. He knelt before her and held her hand as she breathed in deeply in one last attempt to stop the coughing.

The young boy gave a sigh of relief and gratefulness when he could hear her airways open up again, allowing her to breathe. Granny felt her entire body come back to her, even though it was in bad shape. She opened her eyes and looked down at Toboe. As he laid his head on her lap, she could still feel his hand holding on to hers tightly.

When she felt well enough, Granny opened her mouth but froze when she felt a small wetness fall on to her lap. She watched her grandson shake as more and more of his tears began to fall on to her robe. She smiled faintly and moved her hand to rest on top of his hair, her matching four silver bangles jingling in a heartbreaking silence that spoke far more than any words.

"Now now Toboe..." She whispered weakly to him, her gentle smile still on her lips as she comforted him. He didn't hear her, his heart beating loud in his ears as fear and anguish overtook him completely. Toboe felt his hand tighten around hers as a sad voice whispered to him what he refused to accept but knew, deep in his heart, to be true.

_She's dying._

* * *

Holland tried to stifle a loud yawn as he walked through the long hallway. _Ugh...why does Tsume insist on getting up so damn early? _He brought his hand up, wiping at his eyes before he stopped in front of Chris's room. Holland found himself tempted more than anything to see if the older man was awake.

He had seen the room before, the details suddenly coming to his mind as he remembered his many evenings spent with Chris. Despite his confidence, he still couldn't bring himself to do it.

Fate then made the decision for him when the door creaked open. Holland froze when his green eyes came to level with a toned chest and tanned skin. He looked up, gulping when a pair of surprised dark brown eyes met his.

"Holland?" Chris whispered, his voice muffled by an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Holland felt himself blush when he noticed that the older man was dressed in nothing but silver boxers and a dark red beanie.

The young man quickly looked away, not noticing that the man was still staring at him. Chris brought his hand to his mouth taking out the cigarette and throwing it into the trashcan by the door.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Chris couldn't help but smile at the concern in Holland's voice. "Nah, I was on my way out for a smoke anyway. I've been up for a while."

Holland smiled back at him, finally able to pull himself together. He stared down at the trashcan by Chris's leg. "You shouldn't waste it because of me then, don't you think?" He watched as the handsome man merely shrugged. "It's not that important, besides I'm trying to cut back.

Holland only rolled his eyes. "You always say that." Chris grinned, putting his arms behind his head. "Hey, I may as well start right? We do have that major hit going on toni…" He froze when he felt the warm touch of Holland's hands suddenly press against his face. The younger man smiled gently up at him, his hands lingering for a moment before moving up to the man's beanie.

"It's crooked." Holland explained, pulling it more down and readjusting it. Chris felt the seconds pass like hours before he just couldn't take it anymore. Holland gasped when he felt the older man's arms encircle his waist and pull him forward against his body.

"Chris?" The younger man whispered, feeling himself shake when he felt soft lips push into his hair and reach his slender neck.

"Why do you have to be so adorable Holland?" The older man breathed as he nuzzled against his neck and gently kissed it. He paused to take in the younger man's scent, making Holland blush even harder. "You smell like cigarettes." Instead of backing away, Chris breathed in deeper, a content sigh escaping him.

Holland laughed, taking the moment to regain his lost composure. "I thought you said you were going to quit." Chris kissed his neck once more, making him lose his train of thought. "I'm not actually smoking so it doesn't count. I can't help it that you smell good."

"Like a cigarette." Holland deadpanned making Chris laugh loudly. Holland scolded him, making him remember where they were.

"You always smell good to me, whether it's of cigarettes or just your scent." He whispered, completely oblivious to the look of love and happiness coming from the man he was holding.

Holland couldn't stop his heart from beating faster and faster. He had wondered what it would be like to be held like this by the man he loved. Now that he knew, he never wanted him to let go. The younger man's jade green eyes continued to stare out into Chris's room, memories of their time together coming back to him tenderly.

His eyes passed over the black torn up couches where he and Chris would sometimes sit and talk until the sun rose in the morning. At the angle they were in the doorway, he noticed that the bedroom door had been left open.

He smiled remembering the many times he would have to drag the older man out of bed when he needed to wake up. It was no easy task, considering that Chris would sometimes have a terrible hangover from the night before. His eyes passed over the bed, his memory piecing together the back and forth battle they would always have.

And that's when he saw it.

Something draped within the blanket on Chris's bed. Holland felt his heart stop when the figure suddenly became more focused to him. His eyes grew wide when he noticed a pair of naked slender legs and a narrow waist. They wandered even more up to the woman's exposed breasts covered only slightly with her long brown hair. She was laying on her side, her legs curled up and her arms reaching for the pillow next to her.

Holland stopped breathing. He felt himself push hard against Chris, sending the older man crashing against the door frame, a look of confusion on his face. "Ow! What the hell Holland!?" The younger man stared down at the floor for a long time before he finally looked up, his eyes filled with rage.

"You really just don't give a shit about what you do and who you screw over, do you Chris?" Holland whispered bitterly making the older man try to reach out for him again. The younger took a step back shaking his head before he stared into the taller man's eyes.

"Your whore should be waking up any minute now…you better get some last minute fucking in before you send her on her way. We do have a job to do." He spat out angrily, watching as Chris's face changed from confusion to pure guilt.

"Holland, I-

He felt the sting of Holland's right hand way before he even saw it. His left cheek burned from the slap and yet more than the physical pain of it, Chris felt his heart break when he saw that the younger man's eyes had turned cold.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" He shouted at the taller man before he turned and walked away, not even caring who heard him at this point. When he was halfway down the hallway, his pace quickened, his mind telling him how stupid he was. He didn't even know where he was going but that didn't matter anymore. None of it did.

Chris watched him go, every bone in his body wanting nothing more than to go after him but his heart held him in place. He felt the touch of his own hand reach for the spot where Holland had slapped him, his eyes clouding over as he stared into the dark.

* * *

Tsume stood inside his room, his back leaning against his closed door. He sighed loudly when he heard the sure sound of Holland running to his room and slamming the door shut. The sound echoed loudly in the silence.

The tall leader stayed for a few more minutes, his body adjusting before he stood up. He felt himself glance towards his bedroom trying to remember the last time he had actually slept in it. The sheet and blankets had managed to become tangled and Tsume found for the first time in a long time that he had actually slept well.

No worries in his head keeping him awake. No doubts or troubles. He just slept. Tsume felt himself stretch his muscles in his legs and his arms before passing his hands to his shoulders, rubbing them while he relaxed.

He stopped when he could hear the sure signs of crying coming from the room right next to him. Tsume stared at the wall, his mind already picturing Holland upset, throwing away all of his packs of cigarettes. The same brand that Chris would always buy.

This wasn't the first time he had done this. This was just the first time that the leader could actually hear him cry. He didn't understand the back and forth game that was Chris and Holland's relationship. One would make a move and the other would back away.

It was almost like the two were terrified of what would happen if they were to meet in the middle. The tall leader was reminded of Toboe. The young boy's eyes and how they had almost begged him to stay with him. To say something. Anything. Tsume didn't even remember how he had ended up grabbing his wrist.

That wrist that seemed so delicate at first but, when they embraced each other, became so strong. Toboe had clung to him like there was nothing else in the world but him. Tsume couldn't even remember the last time he had held someone or been held that way. He only knew one thing was for sure. He didn't let go.

Tsume walked slowly towards his bed and sat down. He couldn't stop himself from smiling when he thought of how Toboe must have woken up. What he had said the night before went through his mind. He couldn't take it back or deny it, even though some part of him still wanted to. It was hard to make the switch. To know that Toboe was different.

The tall leader knew it would be a while before he could truly trust him. It was something he didn't know if he could do.

But…

He would try.

* * *

Toboe glanced up, his eyes growing wide when the familiar building came into view. _It's still here._

"Well of course it's still here! What did you think the building would just get up and leave?!" He scolded himself adding it up to him being a little nervous.

He stepped forward looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. Shaking his doubts out of his head he bravely took a step forward and jumped when he felt someone grab him from behind.

"HEY KID!" He felt himself being crushed only to relax when he suddenly recognized the cheery voice.

"Hey Jet!" He managed to get out as the older man set up his death grip. Toboe looked up only to see Tsume standing in the doorway, his face trying to hide his amusement when he came face to face with the scene before him. "Don't stop on my account." He laughed when the younger of the two glared at him.

"Jet come on, let me go!" The older man grinned at his leader before pushing the young boy towards Tsume's chest.

"Knock it off." Tsume growled as his hands went up to Toboe's shoulders to steady him. He looked down only to catch the younger man blushing before he looked away. Jet watched closely his eyes going between the two, a wise smile suddenly coming to his face.

"Tsume." He warned, reminding the distracted leader what they had been doing in the first place. He watched as the leader looked at Toboe for a few moments making a quick decision in his mind. The younger boy squirmed under Tsume's stare trying to guess at what he was thinking.

The leader shook his head, swearing under his breath. He _had_ said that he didn't mind him at the hideout; he just never thought the stupid kid would actually show up the very next day. Tsume quickly let go of his shoulders and stepped away from him.

Toboe watched him as he walked past without another word. "Tsume?" He called after him, hesitation hanging in his voice when the leader continued to ignore him. Jet felt the tension between them thicken. He was glad when Holland and Chris showed up.

Jet was confused though when Holland inched over to Toboe, completely pushing past Chris. He shook his head.

_What now?!_

"Tsume, come on! What harm could it do to have him here for a bit!?" He had overheard the conversation, thankful for something else to distract him. He grabbed on to Toboe's chin pulling his face closer to the leader. "How could you possibly say no to THAT face?" His voice went low as he attempted baby talk. He knew it annoyed the hell out of him when he did that.

"Ow! That hurts!" Toboe growled as he shook out of Holland's grip. He pushed Tsume's words from his mind, angry that the leader wouldn't take what he said seriously. If there was anything that Toboe hated more than anything, it was liars.

He stepped forward, not even thinking about his audience. "You did say that I could come here when I wanted Tsume!" His tone surprised everyone, including the leader. He looked over Toboe, smirking when he noticed that the younger boy was shaking even though his eyes were lit and raging.

_Looks like he has some fight in him after all._

Tsume realized that he was slowly learning more and more about the mysterious boy who he had met in that alleyway. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing. He kept his sly smile as he continued to stare at Toboe, an idea in his head. "Alright then you want to stay so bad?"

Toboe nodded before he could even finish. "Fine then, you're staying right here, got it?" The leader looked over at the rest of the group, his amber eyes fixed on them. "Jet and Chris, get everybody ready to move out. We're leaving now before the sun sets. We only have a short window of time before that supply train passes through the checkpoint.

Toboe stood confused at the leader's words not understanding any of it. Was Tsume leaving?

Both men nodded to the leader's instructions, quickly dismissing themselves to go deal with the other members. Holland kept his eyes on Tsume, realization dawning on him before the leader could even open his mouth.

"Holland. You're staying behind. Make sure nothing stupid happens here while I'm gone."

Holland sighed loudly. "Man, just when I thought I was finally gonna let out some steam…you make me play babysitter." Tsume stared down at him, his eyes gleaming as the sun slowing continued its descent in the sky.

"Alright! Alright! I get it. No worries Tsume! I'll keep your little damsel in distress safe and sound. Yeah we'll have loads of fun, while you guys deal with all the real excitement!" Holland grabbed on to Toboe, his voice ringing sweetly in the younger man's ear. "Isn't that right, Toboe?"

Toboe glared at the leader. "Tsume, where are you going?" He growled, waiting for the taller man to answer him. He froze when the leader glared back at him, his eyes frightening and cold. Toboe didn't even realize that he had stepped away from him. Holland watched this exchange and quickly stepped in front of the younger boy. His tone changed immediately as he looked up at Tsume.

"You got it. I'll keep him safe no matter what."

Holland's answer was enough. The taller man slowly turned around and walked away from the pair. He didn't look back before he disappeared into the building. Holland let out a deep breath, glancing back over his shoulder at the young boy. Toboe's face was turned to the side, his gaze focused on something else as his eyes began to shine. He was trembling.

Holland couldn't help but feel bad for him. He just didn't understand this world that he and Tsume had grown up in. Toboe was so innocent and pure. No wonder Tsume wanted him to be protected. He looked so fragile. Like he might break down and cry at any given moment.

"Toboe…hey come on!" Holland reached out and grabbed the younger man's wrist pulling him with him. Toboe didn't even struggle as he was led into the building. His light brown eyes couldn't help but look for Tsume among the group of men that occupied the huge living room. Many paused to stare at the odd pair, some recognizing Toboe from before but staying silent as he was pulled right past them.

They looked away when the duo reached the top of the stairs disappearing from view. After making it past the stairs, Holland finally managed to pull the small boy into Tsume's room, slamming the door shut behind them. He dragged Toboe to the couch, where they both sat down. Holland glanced up at him watching as the boy brought his knees up to his chest and continued to stare at the floor. Toboe stayed quiet making Holland squirm even more in the seat.

He broke the silence as he patted Toboe's shoulder. "Hey don't worry about that old grouch!" He laughed watching as the younger boy relaxed enough to look at him. "He's just in leader mode right now." He gave a half-smile before Holland reached out and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for!?" Toboe growled rubbing the sore spot. The older man grinned before he let out a deep sigh. He leaned sideways, his head falling over the armrest and hanging upside down.

"I have a feeling." He whispered, his voice strained by the position. He brought his head back up a smile on his face as he stared at the younger boy. " That you want to know where Tsume's going." Toboe looked away staring outside the window. The older man let out a deep sigh before the room grew quiet again. "Toboe, you have to understand something." Holland began, sitting up and reaching for him. Toboe's eyes grew wide when he felt the older man's hand touch him. He turned his face towards him and continued to stare. Toboe felt Holland's jade green eyes grow dark as the atmosphere changed.

"Tsume and I…hell almost everyone here are criminals. We've done things. Seen things we may never be able to forget no matter how hard we try. We steal for ourselves and no one else to survive. Each of us has our own weight to carry. Does that make it right?" He looked at Toboe, his expression softening. "Some of us didn't have the luxury of choosing a life like this. We watch out for each other because well…we're all we have left." Holland whispered, pushing a stray hair behind Toboe's ear. "I don't know what it is that you want from a bunch of scarred dogs like us."

He paused letting his hand drop from the younger boy's face. "Especially Tsume of all people." Holland laughed, the echo of it filling the room. Toboe smiled with him, the sound making him feel even more relaxed. "Just know that you may never be able to go back to a normal life." Toboe's smile was swept away with this. His light brown eyes dimmed as he stayed silent. Holland hated that he had to be the one to remind him.

He knew that for this to work the kid had to know what exactly he was getting himself into. This wasn't a game. It was real life. As much as Holland wanted him around, he had to be realistic with him. It sounded harsh but it was the truth.

Toboe simply nodded his voice coming out barely above a whisper. "I know."

* * *

"Chris, get that idiot Gell to take care of the kids on standby!" Tsume called out to him, watching as the man nodded turning around and clearing the way. The tall leader turned towards  
Jet but he had disappeared from his side. "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU KID!?"

Tsume smirked when he finally saw the older man snatching a crossbow from a younger recruit. "For the last time, you have to set the spike in place BEFORE you pull it back otherwise you're gonna do nothing more than jam it!" He set the weapon correctly and threw it at the younger man.

Jet turned around letting out an annoyed sigh before he glanced at Tsume. "As your truly godlike and amazing weapons specialist, I can't be held accountable for shit they should have learned in training!" He growled at Tsume, shaking his head at the tall leader.

Tsume felt his eyes wander towards a big group of men leaning against the far side of the wall, his ears ringing. "Fucking idiots. He's leading them right to a slaughter." His cold amber eyes connected with Cal. The man was slightly taller than Holland, his dirty blonde hair coming past his chin. His eyes were a slightly darker shade than Toboe's, though he would never look at them the same way. Cal tried to glare back at the leader but as the time passed it was clear Tsume wasn't going to back down.

He spat in Tsume's direction. Jet followed his gaze, chuckling at the man's attempt to look cool. "You know after this raid, I wouldn't mind taking care of a certain problem that we have here." Tsume smirked at Jet's offer. He knew the older man well enough to know that he would "take care" of anyone who jeopardized their home.

"I'll gladly do it myself."

Jet smirked. It wasn't a bad idea. Even though Cal had gotten his ass handed to him, the idiot just wouldn't know his place. If the circumstances had been different, Jet could have almost respected that.

_Almost._

There was no way to get back in their good graces. Not like this. Sitting like a coward trying to play on the fear of the others. Trying to get them to bend their loyalty all for the sake of pissing Tsume off. He was damn lucky Tsume hadn't killed him yet. But maybe that day wasn;t so far away. Jet patted his back pocket to make sure something was there and felt his stomach growl. "Man, I can't wait to get my hands on all that food. My stomach has been killing for some of that spiced meat the nobles are packing."He smiled, his eyes glazing over. "Time to play a little Robin Hood! Yeah!"

Tsume shook his head. That spiced meat did sound good though. He watched as Jet grabbed one of the younger recruits. The same kid Jet had argued with before. "What do you mean who's Robin Hood?!" Jet growled. He glared at Tsume. "This is why we need books in here! Literature! These kids need something to educate themselves!" He threw the kid over to another group. "Kid can't be older than my son. I swear they get younger every year." Tsume stayed quiet, his eyes looking out towards the crowd. He couldn't ignore the huge gap in numbers forever. This problem, whatever it was, needed to be stopped. But…one thing at a time.

"Hey speaking of little kiddos, are you sure Toboe will be okay"? He motioned his head to the stairs. "This isn't exactly the safest neighborhood you know? And with us gone…"

Tsume clicked his tongue. "The runt wanted to come. It's not like I twisted his arm or anything."

He started walking towards the entrance his voice barely a whisper. "Sooner this gets done the sooner we get back…" Jet smiled. Well, if the boss says so. "ALRIGHT! LET'S GET GOING! GELL GET THE STANDBY GROUP READY IN THE JEEPS!"

"Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time!" A voice shouted from the crowd.

"Make sure you guys stay right on us! Anything goes wrong, you guys are going to have to act fast! Cops show up, you don't lead them back here! Got it?! Split up and if you have to, use the sewers!"

All of the young recruits looked hesitant at what Jet said next. "We all know what happens to traitors around here." He growled, his eyes flaring up and eyeing one particular person. "You talk and I will personally rip your vocal cords out." His eyes traveled back to the entire group, a big grin forming on his face. "Now, let's go!"

This was why everyone was fucking terrified of Jet.

* * *

Soft footsteps echoed through the long corridor. There was no light except a single glow coming closer and closer as she continued. Her shadow caught on the paintings adorned on each side of the walls. The young woman followed the only source of light to a large steel door. She reached for the keypad installed at its side. She smiled when the door's intricate gold markings glowed and began to hum. She heard the locks begin to click one after the other as the door finally slid open automatically.

The young woman stepped inside, her heels clicking on the marble stone as she continued to walk. She stepped toward the light source, an electric hum sounding throughout the massive laboratory. She stopped before a chair set right at the base of a giant glass display. She bowed before speaking in a soft tone.

"Lord Darcia, we've received complete cooperation with the police to carry out your orders and have confirmed his location. Shall we proceed?" She paused and raised her head. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she waited for his answer. The figure continued to stare at the glass display, his back still turned to her.

"Remember my orders Neze, disobey and you will pay the price." The figure growled his voice low and threatening. His servant nodded, her body shaking in fear. "It w-will be done my Lord completely to your will. We _will_ find him." She bowed again before backing away and slowly returning to the exit.

When the door slammed shut and locked, an eerie silence filled the laboratory. Lord Darcia reached up slowly and touched his left eye. He stood, smiling at the glass display. "The wolves are finding their way back to this city and to each other." His voice echoed throughout the emptiness. "If _they_ are alive, the others must be as well."

He laughed hollowly as he placed his gloved left hand on the magnificent display. "They'll find each other just like before and search for you." He glared at the figure bound in the water, her red eyes opening wide. "But you already knew all this, didn't you Cheza?"

* * *

**And after a couple of years, she finally gets it done. (Sigh) I'm really really sorry guys for my long ass disappearance. I wish it was an all expense paid trip to travel all around the world but truth is life really kicked my ass hard. Had a lot of depression and really couldn't find the time to write if my life depended on it. I won't go into further detail but let's just the cycle is now officially over! YEAH! I couldn't stay away forever from you lovely people or this story! Just to prove I have broken bad habits the next chapter is already done, I just have to edit a bit! It's getting good! Sorry if there were let downs with this chapter, stuff needs to be explained before we get down to the good stuff! Should be out in a week or two depending on my workload. Oh! On a positive note, I met the love of my life and we are engaged! He knows all about my little obsession with yaoi and thank god he supports me for it! So here's to the new Hana no Shojo! Writing chapters, getting married, and just feeling a hell of a lot better! KAMPAI! (P.S. Feel free to review and I will respond as soon as I can! :P)**

**Until we meet again,**

** -Hana no Shojo**


End file.
